Survival of a Saiyan
by Prometheus17
Summary: After a childhood under Cooler's rule, Saiyan survivor Kyuuri escapes and spends her life drifting from world to world. After crash landing on Earth and encountering the Z fighters, she finds Earth will be no easy conquest, but once she meets Gohan, she begins to doubt her violent ways and goes on to trust the young half Saiyan. [Gohan x OC]
1. Kyuuri

**_A/N: This story takes place in an alternate universe in which Videl and Gohan never became more than friends, not that I don't like her. I was inspired to write this after seeing some fan art online, and wondered "what if". I've changed up the timeline a bit to make it more interesting, in this universe Cooler isn't yet dead and Buu has just been defeated! Also, I don't own the art at the top, I haven't been able to find out who created it though, but credit goes to them! I hope you enjoy the read!_**

 **oOo**

Daikon dashed through the corridor as fast as his feet would carry him, the delicate item he carried held firmly to his chest. Dim blue lights flashed across him as he made his way down the seldom used, and otherwise dark section of the ship, the laughter of his former comrades echoing through the halls and reaching his ears. Saiyans didn't feel fear often, but this instance was an exception, he did not fear for himself, even though he knew Lord Cooler's henchmen together could overpower him, but for the small, fragile bundle he held with one arm.

"Kyuuri" he breathed, his chest heaving.

His daughter was only seven, far too young to be under Cooler's harsh employment, he and his mate made sure she knew what it meant to be a Saiyan...before this all...before they tried to rebel...an act that got Daikon's mate killed and landed him in his current situation. It had to be done though, their daughter would be taken from them, brutalized and turned into a killer if he didn't.

He looked down at her sleeping form, he was forced to knock her unconscious with a weak, nearly harmless bolt of energy so she wouldn't try to fight him as he carried her off, away from the grasp of his oppressor.

"Father...?" she said softly as she awoke, her form slowly coming to life in his arms.

"Damn." he thought, trying to give his daughter the most confident smile he could.

Daikon kept running, he refused to take flight, he'd need his energy...for later...for Kyuuri.

"What's happening? Why is there laughing?" she asked, looking up at her father as he ran.

Daikon winced, Salza and company were getting closer, it disgusted him how much joy they took from this.

"It's going to be fine, it's all going to be fine." he said, trying to reassure his daughter as well as himself.

Daikon rounded a corner, finally finding himself in the Attack Ball launch bay.

"Daddy...what's happening?" Kyuuri asked again, tears caused by fright forming in her eyes.

Daikon made his way to the nearest terminal, punching in coordinates for a far away world, one he knew that was peaceful...a world he and his mate had purposefully spared to escape to with their daughter...if only their plan had worked.

A loud hissing filled the air as the Attack Ball's door opened, a small cloud of steam escaping before dispersing into the air.

Daikon gently set his daughter in the seat of the Attack Ball looking her straight in the eyes. "Whatever happens, don't try to get out of this pod, just keep on going and don't look back...I love you, Kyuuri." the Saiyan man said as he closed the door to the crash pod that now contained his daughter, struggling to stay calm as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry...but you'll be safe this way." he said through gritted teeth.

"Funny, I heard that you Saiyans barely cared for your children, might it be misinformation...or could your sadness simply be due to the fact that so few of you are left?" Salza said as he slowly strode into the room, a taunting smile on his face as Dore and Neiz joined him.

"Look Salza, he's shaking." Dore said, his booming laugh echoing throughout the room.

Daikon turned quickly reaching for the terminal to launch his daughter's pod.

"I don't think so!" Neiz yelled as he materialized behind Daikon, grabbing the Saiyan by the wrist.

"Go to hell!" Daikon roared, delivering a strong punch to Neiz' stomach, sending the alien flying into the nearest wall. The Saiyan man turned back to the terminal, punching the last command, confirming the launch sequence.

Salza, a recently recovered Neiz, and Dore all stared agape as Kyuuri's vessel shot out of it's bay, making it's way away from the ship at an incalculable speed.

Fear took over the faces of Salza, Dore, and Neiz as they watched.

"Lord Cooler isn't going to be happy." Dore growled through gritted teeth.

"You should've known your place and not attempted this, monkey!" Neiz roared.

"Let's show him his place!" Salza said, flying straight at Daikon.

The Saiyan man faded to the side, avoiding a punch from the Salza, he quickly tossed a ball of energy at the blue skinned alien, hitting him point blank in the chest and knocking him back. Suddenly Daikon was struck from behind, Dore's elbow smashing into the back of his head. As Dore and Neiz readied ki blasts, Daikon recovered and leapt into the air, delivering a kick to Niez's head before lunging fists first into Dore, taking the green-skinned being to the ground. The Saiyan man jumped back, Salza's fist instantly striking him across the face.

"Lord Cooler's going to make us pay for failing, so we're going to make you pay for making us fail!" Salza roared, beginning a lightning fast attack on Daikon, striking him twice in the ribs and once in the thigh before the Saiyan raised a knee, intercepting Salza's next kick. The blue-skinned alien flinched as his foot made contact with his opponent's knee, Daikon taking the opportunity to land a blow in his former teammate's stomach.

Daikon straightened up, gritting his teeth as Salza recovered in front of him, joining Dore and Neiz, the three of them extending their right hands, orbs of ki roaring into life around them. "Damn." he thought, readying himself to be struck by the three blasts.

"Stop." a calm voice called.

Salza, Dore and Neiz extinguished their ki blasts, falling to one knee as fast as they could."

Daikon tensed, he thought he might actually be able to do it; overcome Salza, Dore, and Neiz...but this...there was no way.

Cooler strode into the launching bay, his footfalls soft and light, his tail swishing against the ground underneath him. Although he was quiet and calm, he was threatening nonetheless.

"Daikon, what's the meaning of this?" Cooler asked.

"You..you killed my mate! I won't let you take my daughter! We Saiyans are no longer slaves to you!" he roared, shooting forward. The Saiyan man readied a ki blast in his palm and as soon as he was in range, smashed his fist into Cooler's face, following this by releasing the bolt of energy, smirking as it struck Cooler straight in the chest, the resulting explosion rocking the ship and filling the room with smoke. Daikon's smile faded as he heard it...soft at first...but soon it was loud...maniacal.

"What an unimpressive display." Cooler laughed, telekinetically dispersing the smoke cloud.

"But...but how?!" Daikon stammered. He didn't expect Cooler to be killed, but he couldn't help but be stunned, his opponent hadn't even attempted to guard himself against the blast, taking it head on, and somehow emerged unscathed.

"Is there anything else you'd like to attempt?" Cooler asked with a smile.

Daikon shot forward, phasing out from in front of his opponent, and materializing directly behind him, delivering a kick to the side of his head with all the force he had. The Saiyan man leapt back, gritting his teeth as Cooler stood still, completely unharmed.

"How underwhelming." Cooler said as he turned to face Daikon. "I didn't expect a challenge, but I did expect more than this! Oh well, time to take out the trash!" he exclaimed. As he lifted his hand upwards, wind began sweeping through the room, red bolts of electricity crackling as the a crimson vortex took shape, quickly stabilizing into a massive red ball of energy.

"But, but, my lord! That will destroy the entire ship!" Salza exclaimed, looking on in horror at the Death Ball his master had created.

"True." Cooler said with a smirk. The Death Ball shrank down in his hand, eventually fading to the size of a marble, Cooler holding it on the edge of his index finger.

Daikon charged a blue ki blast between his hands, electricity shooting up his arms and over his shoulders, he wouldn't go down without a fight. "Die!" he shouted, releasing the sum of his remaining power at his former commander.

A smirk grew on Cooler's face as he watched the incoming blast. "Not likely." he replied as he released the miniature Death Ball.

Daikon's blast met Cooler's, the small red energy ball tearing through Daikon's blue sphere with ease. "Kyuuri..." he thought, gasping as the Death Ball entered his body. The Saiyan man looked down as glowing red tears began to appear through his skin, he closed his eyes as he suddenly felt a great warmth consume him, his body torn apart in a bright red flash.

 **oOo**

 ** _Far away_**

Kyuuri's tears had ended not too long ago, she didn't understand, why had her father sent her away? Why did Salza, Dore, and Neiz attack him?

She shifted onto her side in the Attack Ball's uncomfortable chair, closing her eyes after watching the countless stars go by, the starlight coming through the window of her vessel being her only companion.

 ** _Earth-Present Day_**

"Bulma!" Gohan shouted as he entered the grounds of Capsule Corp.

"Gohan!" Bulma responded, running over to the young half Saiyan.

"How have you been?" Gohan asked with a smile. It hadn't been long since Majin Buu's defeat and the subsequent resurrection of all those killed by him through use of the dragonballs, making it all the more strange that right there, sitting at a table at Bulma's party was the overweight childlike incarnation of Majin Buu himself, everyone around him acting as if his presence was normal.

"Oh, you know, just dealing with "Mr. Happy" over there." Bulma said, indicating Vegeta, who was standing alone off to the side.

"Jeez, what's got him in a twist?" Gohan asked, genuinely concerned.

"Eh, something to do with Goku defeating Buu and not him, you know how it is." Bulma said with a laugh.

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi called, running passed her son and embracing her friend. Goten entering behind her.

As the two women began to catch up, Gohan walked away, the past few months hadn't been easy on him, He had begun to worry constantly, having something to do with the danger that seemed to be attracted to Saiyans and half Saiyans alike. Gohan found himself roused from his moping by a loud proclamation by "The World's Strongest Man" from a table to his left, he had met his daughter a couple times, as they were in the same class at school, and even though they weren't too close, it didn't stop Mr. Satan from being an ever-present and slightly unwanted part of his life.

"You'd think the guy defeated Majin Buu himself, with the way he brags." Krillin said as he approached the young half Saiyan.

Gohan gave a short laugh before turning to his shorter friend. "Well, he did help my dad." he replied.

"True enough, that is why Bulma invited him, right?" Krillin asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"Probably." Gohan answered with another laugh while the two took seat, greeting Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha as they sat down.

The five had only just begun talking when a resounding boom was heard from the city, smoke rising.

"What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm gonna go check it out." Gohan said.

"Wait for me!" Goten yelled, flying up to his brother.

"Wait here, it could be dangerous!" Gohan said, looking down at his younger brother.

"But-!" Goten began to argue.

"Goten!" Chi-Chi called, the young boy landing and looking slightly dejected.

"We'll get some senzu beans." Tien said, taking off with Krillin, Yamcha, and Chioatzu, Gohan nodding in agreement as he flew off.

 **oOo**

A shrill beeping noise penetrated the air in the Attack Ball as it entered the atmosphere, beginning to shake as it bridged the distance between itself and the Earth below.

Kyuuri braced herself as the countdown began...3...2...1...

The Pod landed with a violent tremor, it's impact alone wiping out a city block. The Saiyan Girl inside peered out the window and adjusted her scouter, shocked to find how similar to herself the people on this planet look, it was a refreshing sight to behold after living on the last planet she had called home. Kyuuri lowered the door, stepping out into the crater caused by her landing.

"It's a girl."

"Is she human?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Silence." she said, levitating herself onto the street, all those in front of her being shocked into shutting their mouths.

The Saiyan girl scanned the crowd, her scouter failing to register a power level above six.

She turned back to the center of the crowd, a smirk spreading across her lips.

"I am your Queen, having any objections would be unwise...unless you wish to be destroyed." she said, placing a hand on her hip. Sirens in the distance caught her attention as she turned away from the sizable crowd.

"What makes you think you can tell us what to do?" A man yelled as he stepped forward.

Kyuuri simply smiled, raising an arm as the Police rounded the corner, stopping their cars a short distance away.

"Get on your knees, hands above your head!" an officer yelled as they got out of their cars, guns drawn.

"Hm, well this is anything but a warm welcome, I guess I'll have to show you some respect!" she yelled, pointing her index finger and swiping her arm through the air, a ki wave easily blowing away the police cars and tossing the officers away. The Saiyan girl smiled as she heard screams and gasps of terror behind her, this planet was going to be an easy conquest.

"Well, you've made quite the first impression." a gruff voice said.

"What?" Kyuuri said, turning to find a green skinned man with two antennae and pointy ears looking at her. "You obviously aren't from this world...so what are you doing here?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'd ask you the same, but since you're wearing armor that's standard issue among Frieza's soldiers, I'd say I have my answer. Now with that said, it would in your best interest to leave, I'm really not in the mood for this right now." Piccolo said.

"You've made one mistake, I didn't get this armor from Frieza, it was supplied by his brother." she answered.

"Brother? Frieza has a brother?" Piccolo asked, surprised.

"You know of Frieza, but not his brother?" Kyuuri asked with a laugh. "It doesn't matter though, I'm the one you should be afraid of right now." she added.

Piccolo braced himself as the girl charged him, easily intercepting her fist with his forearm, a kick with his knee, and effortlessly caught a hook in his palm. "Is that all?" Piccolo asked in an unamused tone.

Kyuuri simply growled, leaping back and letting loose a volley of ki blasts, each one crashing into her opponent. "You had some skill, but you're power level wasn't nearly high enough to beat me." she said. She turned quickly, gasping sharply as she came face to face with the man she thought she had defeated.

"You might want to check again." Piccolo said as the Saiyan girl flew away from him.

Kyuuri checked her scouter, noting his power level had risen from 2000 to 7000 instantly. "What? How did you...?" she stammered, checking her scouter again. "Doesn't matter, you're still no where close to me." she growled before flying at him again.

Piccolo raised his fists, his eyes opening wider as she phased out of view, suddenly materializing behind him and delivering a kick to his head, followed by two ki blasts to the back.

Kyuuri eyed the smoke cloud cautiously, grinding her teeth when her green skinned opponent was still there, completely unharmed.

"I could make my power level go higher, but I'm afraid it would break your scouter." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Don't taunt me!" she roared, bringing both hands together and releasing an enormous ki blast.

Piccolo readied himself to simply redirect it, but something caught his eye, there were many species in the universe that resembled humans, thus he discounted her looks before, but now he could see it...coming unfurled from around her hips was a tail. "Could it be?" Piccolo asked himself. He churned the possibility of there being another Saiyan survivor over in his head before quickly realizing he lost his concentration...but it was too late.

Kyuuri grinned as the Ki blast made it's mark, resulting in a large explosion, the shockwave blowing apart nearby buildings. "Never underestimate a Saiyan." she said, resuming her serious facial expression.

"So it is true, you are a Saiyan." Piccolo said as he phased into being in front of her.

"You..you can't be!" she stammered. The green skinned man's clothing was torn and burnt in places, and he had a few scuffs on his skin, but he looked fine overall, and still ready to fight. Kyuuri narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her, thinking about what he had said. "Met my people before, have you?" she asked, slightly relaxing her fighting stance.

Piccolo began to answer, groaning when he heard a call from atop a building behind him.

"I am GUARDIAN OF THE CITY...the one and only...Great Saiyaman!" Gohan yelled, leaping down from the tower he stood on, joining Piccolo.

"Everyone knows your "secret identity" now, so why do you insist on wearing that ridiculous outfit?" Piccolo asked, turning his attention to Gohan.

"C'mon Piccolo, the people need their hero." Gohan said with a smile.

Piccolo rolled his eyes as Gohan struck another pose, turning to the Saiyan girl before him.

Kyuuri narrowed her eyes, looking at the newcomer with a derisive stare. "What are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Is that who we're fighting? She doesn't look like a villain." Gohan said quietly.

"Gohan...she's a Saiyan." Piccolo said, staring straight ahead.

Gohan looked the girl up and down, finding, to his shock, a tail swaying back and forth behind her. "I've got this Piccolo." he said, walking forward.

"If you think that ridiculous costume is scaring me, you couldn't be more wrong." she said, charging a ki blast in both hands.

"Wait! I just want to talk." Gohan said, grabbing a hold of the turban he wore. "Well, Piccolo was right, everyone does know who I am by now." he thought as he whipped it off, his short black hair coming into view while he removed his sunglasses."

"You still don't scare me, you actually are kinda cute though, if you walk away now I might spare your life." she said, extending one arm. "If not, this is for you." she added, indicating the blue ball of energy in her hand.

"Wait! I know you're a Saiyan!" Gohan said, pointing to her tail.

"I don't know how you know about Saiyans, human, but it doesn't matter!" she yelled, releasing the Ki blast.

Gohan immediately phased out of the way, quickly stepping back in front of the Saiyan girl after the blast had passed. "I'm not human...well not completely, I'm half human...and half Saiyan." he said, adding a more serious tone to his voice.

Kyuuri laughed loudly, looking at Gohan. "That's ridiculous...I'm afraid I must be moving on now, there's much to do." she said, powering up the other ki blast and releasing it at the half Saiyan.

Gohan easily dodged it, flying up to the Saiyan girl. "Wait! Hear me out!" he shouted.

"I've heard enough!" she replied. Kyuuri turned in mid-air releasing a large blast at her adversary.

Gohan extended an arm to block it, only to have the blast explode into dozens of smaller ones. The half Saiyan raised his arms, the blasts had no effect on him, but unfortunately were able to damage a large portion of the city below. "Please, listen to me." Gohan called, flying after Kyuuri.

The Saiyan girl ignored him, turning to throw another ki blast before realizing her green skinned rival had appeared behind her. "I'm ending this." he said, delivering a chop to her neck, the Saiyan girl immediately going unconscious and falling downwards.

Gohan raced to catch her, grasping her tightly in his arms as he levitated lower, slowly placing her on the ground as he touched down.

"It was the only way." Piccolo said as he observed Gohan's expression.

"Vegeta said we were the last ones of our race...he was sure of it..." the young half Saiyan said as he looked over the unconscious girl.

"There they are!" Tien said as Gohan and Piccolo came into view.

The four landed quickly, running over to their friends.

"Guys, what's going on? Is it over?" Krillin asked, looking around.

"Who's that?" Chiaotzu asked, indicating the girl Gohan was looking over.

"The cause of all this." Piccolo answered.

"But she looks so...harmless, she can't be much younger than Gohan." Krillin added.

"That armor...isn't that-" Tien said before being cut off.

"Yeah, it's the type of amor Frieza's soldiers wear alright, but according to her she was never under Frieza's command...instead being under his brother's." Piccolo said with a severe expression.

"Frieza has a brother?" Krillin asked, looking frightened.

Yamcha suddenly spoke up, pointing directly at the Saiyan girl. "Is that a tail?!" he shouted.

Gohan stood up, looking back at his fellow Z-fighters. "Yeah, she's a Saiyan." he answered, readying himself to defend her if need be.

"So far we don't really have a great track record with Saiyan visitors." Tien responded.

"C'mon guys, look at Vegeta, he started off trying to kill my dad, but has saved all of our lives at least a few times by now." Gohan said.

"It took quite some time to get him on our side, and that only happened because we had a common enemy in Frieza. We don't know where her loyalties lie." Piccolo said.

"Wait, what if my dad or Vegeta were here to talk to her, she might listen then!" he said enthusiastically.

"Your dad hasn't come back from wherever he is, and I don't think Vegeta would come when called, he still thinks he's a Prince, you know." Krillin answered.

"Wait, Gohan has a point, Vegeta's the Prince of all Saiyans, she might listen to him more than us." Tien suggested.

"The problem is getting him here." Yamcha said.

Suddenly the ground beneath them blew apart, the Z fighters turning to find the Saiyan girl awake, pulling her fist from the concrete. "I won't be made a fool!" she yelled, firing a volley of ki blasts at the group as she took to the skies.

"Dodon ray!" Tien shouted, a golden beam of light shooting at the Saiyan girl, skimming her leg.

Kyuuri grit her teeth, anger rising inside of her. She roared as she spread her arms, raining energy blasts down on the city beneath her.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I know how much this means to you, but she has to be stopped!" Piccolo said, phasing away.

"Piccolo, wait!" Gohan called, chasing after him. "I won't let another Saiyan die." Gohan thought as he caught up to Piccolo, raising his power level as high as it would go without going Super Saiyan.

"You!" Kyuuri shouted, charging Piccolo.

"Special beam cannon!" Piccolo yelled, extending two fingers.

Gohan materialized in between the blast and the Saiyan girl, taking Piccolo's attack straight to his chest.

"Gohan, no!" Piccolo shouted in complete disbelief.

Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu gasped, looking up as Piccolo caught the half Saiyan.

Kyuuri was dumbfounded, the earthling had just sacrificed himself to save her...but why...why would he do that for her? She looked over as the green skinned man floated to the ground, placing her other former opponent on the ground as the other four ran over to them. Her rage died as she observed them. "He sacrificed himself...for me..." she thought, hesitating slightly before turning and flying away.

"Quick, give him this!" Tien said, taking out a senzu bean."

"She's getting away!" Yamcha shouted.

"We can deal with that later." Tien replied, looking down at Gohan.

"He wont' be able to swallow it." Krillin said, looking down at his injured friend.

"Dammit, Gohan." Piccolo thought.

"I've got an idea." Tien said, kneeling beside The half Saiyan.

"What is it, Tien?" Chiaotzu asked.

Tien placed his hand on the uninjured portion of Gohan's chest, delivering a jolt of energy, quickly doing so again. Gohan coughed violently, blood spilling from his mouth.

"Krillin!" Tien called, the short Z fighter running over to him, placing the bean in Gohan's mouth.

"Come on, Gohan." Chioatzu called.

The whole group sighed in relief as Gohan sat up, his wound healed.

"Wow, that was quite a blast Piccolo." Gohan said, placing a hand on his chest.

"What were you thinking?! Getting in the way like that!" Piccolo growled.

Gohan stood up, looking over to his friends, "I have to find her, you guys stay here." he said, taking to the sky soon after.

 **oOo**

Kyuuri sat on a cliff overlooking an expansive green forest below, on the last world which she had lived, there was mostly just desert and sand as far as she could see, this was new to her. She grit her teeth as she set her scouter down, she had never met anyone as powerful as the group she had just ran into...other than Cooler and his elite. She thought back to the night her father sent her away, even though she was young, it was burned into her mind, her screams as she saw her father being attacked by Salza, Dore and Neiz, and the last look he gave her before her Crash Pod took off.

She couldn't stop thinking about how the Earthling had saved her, she believed in her strength, but knew the blast from the green skinned man was too much for her, and as strong as it was, he didn't care, he placed himself in front of it just to save her life...suddenly she didn't want to rule this planet anymore.

Kyuuri reached for her scouter, standing up quickly as she sensed someone approaching. "You shouldn't have followed-" she said, stopping mid sentence. A stunned silence overtook her as she regarded the new arrival, the Earthling from before, the one she thought had died to save her landed only feet from her.

"I don't want to fight." he said as he landed.

"How is this possible? I saw you die." she asked.

"We have these things called senzu beans, they're pretty helpful, want one?" he asked, withdrawing a bean from his pocket.

"Why?" she asked, staying in her fighting stance.

"Why what?' Gohan replied.

"Why did you block your friend's blast? Why not let me die?" she growled.

"Because, there are so few of us left, I don't want to see another Saiyan die." Gohan admitted, a seldom heard serious tone to his voice.

"You'd actually have me believe you're a Saiyan? You don't even have a tail!" she shot.

"Well, that's because I had it removed." Gohan answered.

Kyuuri's tail wrapped tighter around her waist as he said that, just the suggestion being painful. "Why would you do such a thing?" she asked in disbelief.

"The Great Ape transformation can be a bit of a hassle to clean up after." he said with a laugh.

Kyuuri looked over the man in front of her, he definitely had the build of a Saiyan, and the fact he knew of the Great Ape transformation only made it more likely...could he really be a Saiyan? "So you're telling me there are Saiyan survivors here?" she asked, dropping out of her fighting stance.

"Only a few of us...most of us are only half though, my dad and Vegeta are the only full blood Saiyans here." he informed the girl.

Kyuuri's eyes widened. "Did you say "Vegeta"? "King Vegeta is here?" she asked, stunned.

"Not King Vegeta...though he should be a King by now, seeing as his father isn't around, but he goes by Prince Vegeta." Gohan answered.

"And...who is your father?"

"His name is Goku...other Saiyans call him Kakarot though." Gohan answered.

"Goku...that sounds familiar too." Kyuuri admitted.

"Well, he did kill Frieza." Gohan stated.

"Your father is the Saiyan that killed Frieza?!" Kyuuri asked, she was three at the time and still on Cooler's ship, she remembered her father and mother hiding in their quarters as Cooler flew into a rage, taking his anger out on a nearby planet with a supernova.

"I guess that was big news, huh?" Gohan inquired.

"Yeah." Kyuuri said, her thoughts drifting back to her parents.

Gohan looked at her, noticing the sad look on her face. "My name's Gohan." he said with a smile, said smile becoming a grin as the Saiyan girl looked at him and smiled back.

"I'm Kyuuri." she replied.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm glad we're finally on good terms." Gohan remarked.

Kyuuri regarded the half Saiyan, he didn't have the lust for battle in his eyes her father told her all Saiyans had, instead there was a kinder presence.

"Come on, I doubt sleeping on this ridge would be very comfortable, you can meet my dad, and Prince Vegeta if you want to...I'll warn you, he has a temper." Gohan said with a laugh.

The Saiyan girl looked at him, maybe it was the fact he was the first Saiyan she had met other than her mother and father, or maybe it was the fact that he risked death to save her life, but she trusted him. She nodded in agreement, following as Gohan smiled back at her and took to the sky.

 **oOo**

"What of the uprising on Planet Teyan?" Cooler asked the purple, large headed alien below him.

"The reinforcements we've sent were successful in quelling it, the planet is ours, Lord Cooler." the alien answered.

Cooler smirked, Frieza's death only angered him because it brought shame on their family, showing the universe that they could indeed be killed, a fact some had started to doubt. Not long ago though, his brother had been found alive and revived in a partially mechanical form, his father, King Cold, left him in charge while he and Frieza travelled to the Saiyan's home for vengeance, something he only began to care about when neither his brother or his father had made it back. As he now was the only surviving member of his family, the entirety of the Planet Trade Organization was his, and he had dedicated resources to finding out where this Saiyan was, his father and brother never bothering to inform anyone other than the crew they took with them, so sure they were that they would win.

"Lord Cooler, sir!" another soldier called, indicating the screen in front of him.

"What is it?" Cooler asked in a harsh tone.

"We've just received an automatic transmission from an Attack Ball, sir! It's transmitted bio readings from the environment it's landed in!"

"If they're the bio readings from Xorthis I needn't hear them, we already know it's populace won't be able to withstand us." he said.

"No sir, it's located on a far away planet called Earth."

"We haven't sent anyone there." Cooler said, approaching the screen. He looked over the crewman's seat, his eyes widening at what he saw. Cooler grabbed the alien by the shoulder, easily tossing him across the room as he moved closer to the screen. "Saiyan bio signatures." he said quietly.

"You there!" Cooler called as he stood up, indicating another soldier. "Recall Salza, Dore and Neiz from whatever assignments their on, I'll need them soon." he said as he sat back in his hover chair. "Set a course for Earth."

 ** _Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Keeping with the DBZ tradition, I named the two OC Saiyans after vegetables, Kyuuri meaning "cucumber" and Daikon meaning "Radish"._**

 ** _Also, high fives to you if you can find the Budokai Tenkaichi 3 dialogue reference!_**

 ** _I welcome all comments and questions!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	2. Trust

Gohan smiled, he had sensed Kyuuri attempting to divert her course a few times, but every time she elected to continue following him.

"I can't wait for you to meet my dad, the look on his face when he sees another Saiyan will be great." Gohan called back with a grin.

The female Saiyan merely sending him a glare and making a huffing sound before looking away.

Gohan looked forward, mentally patting himself on the back for making her smile, at the time he hadn't realized how difficult a task it actually was. "Is something wrong?" Gohan asked, slowing down.

"I'm fine, let's just keep on going." Kyuuri said, stopping to adjust her scouter before flying off, turning to see Gohan still hovering in place. "You coming or not? You said we're going to your home, and just in case you haven't realized, I don't exactly know how to get there, and if you don't hurry up, I'll find somewhere else to sleep and try to conquer this planet again in the morning." she shot.

"Hey, hey, calm down, I just wanted to talk, is all." Gohan said with a laugh, slowly taking on a more serious tone as the Saiyan girl shot him an unamused glance.

"About what?" Kyuuri asked, her agitation obvious.

"Just, about you..." Gohan answered.

"Hm..about me? Huh? Well, my father and mother were killed by Cooler when I was seven, I actually got to watch my father get beaten by Cooler's elite before I was launched to some god forsaken planet full of weaklings." Kyuuri said with a grimace.

"You know, you really remind me of Vegeta when I first met him." Gohan said.

"Seeing as he's our Prince, I'll take that as a compliment." Kyuuri answered.

"You know, if you'd let your guard down, you'll see that not everyone's out to get you." Gohan responded.

"I let my guard down and look what happened! Your green friend beat me like I was...I was...nothing!" she yelled, flying closer to the half Saiyan. She softened her glare, but still kept her eyes narrow as she looked at the man across from her. "How strong are you and your friends anyway?" she asked. In the small amount of time she had before flying off, she had scanned the other four arrivals, finding to her surprise that they all outclassed even the strongest of warriors she'd met.

"Well, I'm not too sure about that, but I know we've all gotten pretty strong." Gohan said, placing a finger on his chin as he thought.

"Your friend, the green man, he was able to raise his power level in an instant, is that just something his species, whatever they are, can do?" she asked with in a slightly aggressive tone.

"It's a technique he created, but he taught it to all of us, it helps us go undetected if we need to, and it also kind of gives us the element of surprise in fights, I could teach you if you want." Gohan said with a smile.

"So you're telling me you can all suppress your power levels?" Kyuuri inquired, ignoring Gohan's offer.

"Yeah, and you can learn too." Gohan answered.

Kyuuri looked down as she balled her fists, it explained everything, she was wondering how she could be beaten by someone with a power level of merely 7000, and now she had her answer. "That green man, is he the strongest fighter on this world?" she asked, not being able to imagine anyone being stronger.

"His name is Piccolo by the way, he's a Namekian, and no, my dad, Vegeta, and I are stronger...at least last time I checked." Gohan replied.

Kyuuri bared her teeth and growled, her eyes widening. "He's even stronger than the green..er...Piccolo?!" she thought. "If you're so powerful, then prove it!" she said, activating her scouter.

"Wait, I don't know if that thing will work on me." Gohan said nervously.

"It's a modified scouter my father took from one of Cooler's elites, now show me this power you speak of." Kyuuri growled, adjusting her scouter.

"Wait, I really think-" Gohan said before being cut off.

"Just do it!" Kyuuri demanded.

"Okay then." Gohan said, looking at the Saiyan girl cautiously. Gohan and Kyuuri levitated down to the ground, the soil underfoot making a quiet crunching sound as they set down. Gohan spread his feet outwards, pulling his arms in and balling his hands into fists. "Here we go.". Gohan started quietly, lightly flexing as he growled, soon he began to feel his ki building, the blood rushing through his veins as the energy inside of him grew. Gohan let out a shout, a glowing aura shooting up around him as he achieved his full power.

Kyuuri stood, mouth agape as he left eye focused on her scouter as the number on it rose higher and higher, the device making numerous high-pitched beeping noises. It was impossible, it just couldn't be, how could anyone's power level be so high? "Thirty-two billion..." Kyuuri stammered, looking on in shock. She was herself only had a power level of 12,000, and she thought she was strong...but she never stood a chance.

"Hey, your scouter stayed intact." Gohan said in a cheerful tone.

"There's no way...no one can be that powerful." Kyuuri continued.

"Man, that's pretty high, I haven't even gone Super Saiyan yet." Gohan said to himself.

Kyuuri looked up, her eyes widening. "What did you just say?" she asked.

Gohan tensed, he hadn't meant to spill that part just yet, but sighed as he realized the damage was done. "I said I haven't even gone Super Saiyan." he answered.

"If I hadn't witnessed your power for myself, I'd laugh...but with what I've seen, you might actually have me convinced Super Saiyans are real." Kyuuri said.

"Well, it is real, my dad was the first to become one, and soon we could all do it." Gohan answered cautiously.

Kyuuri stood there, completely silent, she found herself having a good deal of trouble accepting this day was really happening and wasn't just some insane dream. "Will you...teach me?" she asked, looking up at Gohan.

"To become a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"What else could I be talking about?" Kyuuri shot. Cooler was still out there somewhere, along with Salza, Dore, and Neiz, if she could become a Super Saiyan she could avenge her parent's deaths, and finally show Cooler what it's like to feel powerless, but first she had to know if it's real. "Can you show me?" she asked quietly.

"Right now?" Gohan said, looking around cautiously.

"I just need to know." Kyuuri answered.

Gohan decided to comply, not wanting to argue, he slipped his feet apart again, clenching his fists as he released a battle cry, the familiar golden aura shooting up around him as his hair turned gold and stood on end, his eyes turning turquoise.

Kyuuri shielded her eyes as the bright flash reached her, having to brace herself against the ensuing the shockwave. She turned and looked, her eyes wide as could be, she didn't even need her scouter, she could feel the power he radiated. "Amazing..." she breathed.

"I'm not done just yet." Gohan said with a smirk, his confidence bolstered by the Saiyan girls reaction. Gohan roared again, his aura pulsing as electricity crackled across him. "This is a Super Saiyan ascended beyond Super Saiyan, but we just call it Super Saiyan two." Gohan said.

Only yesterday she had considered the powerful Super Saiyan state to be a legend, but here she was, face to face with not just a Super Saiyan, but one who had ascended beyond that level...and he was only half Saiyan. "And all the other Saiyans here can do that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not all of us." Gohan said as he dropped back into his base form. "Vegeta and I are both only capable of Super Saiyan two."

"Only?" Kyuuri questioned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my dad has ascended twice, he calls it Super Saiyan three." Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

Kyuuri nearly fell on her face. "Twice?!" she thought, she needed to learn how to harness this power, she was done wasting time. "I've heard enough, let's get going." Kyuuri said with a grin, taking to the sky with Gohan in pursuit.

 **oOo**

Gohan touched down in front of his house, Kyuuri being close behind. The Saiyan girl had discarded the standard issue Planet Trade Organization armor at Gohan's behest, leaving her in the black jumpsuit underneath. The sun had recently set as they walked towards the door. "I have to warn you, my mom can be a little-" Gohan said, being cut off as he heard his mother's familiar aggressive voice from inside.

"You were late because you had to take care of a pterosaur?!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Hey, the little guy needed some help." Goku responded nervously.

"Thats what it's parents are for! Do you know how that made me look, showing up without you! And now Gohan's gone off to who knows where and I can't find anyone to tell me what happened?!" Chi-Chi roared, Goku flinching slightly.

"Oh hey, Gohan's here right now." Goku said as he drew himself up, looking at the door as he sensed his son's ki.

"Busted." Gohan thought. The Half Saiyan knocked on the door, smiling as his mother opened it, his face suddenly turning fearful as the human woman grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. "And where have you been!? Running off like that and just leaving us to worry-" Chi-Chi said, going quiet as she noticed the girl standing a behind her son.

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked quietly, letting go of her son.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kyuuri." Gohan said.

"I see we had nothing to be worried about." Goku said with a smirk, giving his son a light bump with his elbow.

"Gohan, it's late, you can't just be bringing people over like this." Chi-Chi said, having calmed down.

"She has no where else to go." Gohan explained, looking back to Kyuuri.

"Gohan, I-" Chi-Chi began.

"I've come here to train with you." Kyuuri said, pushing passed Gohan and pointing at his father.

"What?!" Chi-Chi called as she watched the stranger walk into her home.

"It's a bit late for that isn't it?" Goku asked, "I don't even know who you are." he continued looking at her curiously.

"Mom, Dad, listen, she just needs a place to stay for bit, she's not exactly from around here." Gohan said.

"What do you mean "not exactly from around here"?" Chi-Chi questioned.

Meanwhile Goku was looking the girl their son had brought home up and down, she seemed familiar to him even though he'd never seen her before. He had already picked up on her power level, which was much greater than any human he'd met, with the exception of the Z-fighters.

"Well, she's..uh...she's a-" Gohan said, his eyes widening as his father quickly advanced on her.

"She's a Saiyan!" Goku proclaimed, a mix of excitement and shock on his face.

"Took you long enough." Kyuuri said, her tail unfurling from around her waist.

Chi-chi looked on, even more stunned than her husband. "Not another one." she said as she backed away.

"He's told me all about what you've been able to do, I need you to teach me." Kyuuri said in a demanding tone.

Goku was caught off guard, the last thing he expected on this day was to meet another Saiyan, let alone a female one.

"Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves, I don't even know your name yet, and I'm sure Gohan would make a better teacher than me." Goku said with a laugh.

"I need to become a "Super Saiyan three"." she said, quoting Gohan.

Goku looked at the Saiyan girl, "I don't think you quite realize what you're talking about. How about we start with this; how did you escape our home world's destruction?" he asked.

"My father and mother were soldiers aboard Cooler's ship, they were there when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, and they helped me escape when Cooler turned on us." Kyuuri explained.

"Who's Cooler?" Goku inquired, Chi-chi having sat down and decided not to keep up with the conversation.

"The reason I need you to teach me how to become a Super Saiyan three like you, I have to avenge my parents, and who better to teach me how to kill Cooler than the man who killed his brother, Frieza." Kyuuri said with a smirk.

"Sorry, dad." Gohan muttered.

"Frieza has a brother?!" Goku asked, stunned.

"Unfortunately." Kyuuri replied.

"Listen, you can't just become a Super Saiyan three, you have to ascend to Super Saiyan first, and Gohan will teach you how to do that." Goku responded after calming himself, smiling while pointing to his son. "He made it to Super Saiyan two before I did."

"What?" Chi-Chi and Gohan asked in unison.

"It's not everyday we meet another Saiyan survivor, especially one that's on our side." Goku said with a smile.

"We can train tomorrow, I'm ready to get some sleep." Gohan said with a laugh.

"Oh no you don't, Bulma is going try having her party again tomorrow, and you are going to be there this time." Chi-chi said, pointing at her husband.

"Can Kyuuri come?" Gohan asked.

"Sure!" Goku answered enthusiastically. "That way she can meet Vegeta." he added. Gohan and Chi-chi narrowing their eyes at Goku's apparent enthusiasm about seeing the Saiyan Prince.

"Where's she going to sleep?" Chi-Chi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I was thinking I could give her my room and I could just sleep in Goten's" Gohan explained.

"I guess that could work." Chi-Chi admitted.

"Well, good night every one." Goku said as he and Chi-Chi walked towards their bedroom, Chi-chi sending their guest an unsure glance.

"See you in the morning." Gohan said with a smile, turning towards the hallway.

"Not so fast." Kyuuri said, grabbing the half Saiyan by his shirt. "I have more questions." she said, pulling Gohan towards his room.

 **oOo**

Gohan sat on the floor, a hand covering his eyes while he had his back to the Saiyan girl while she changed clothes.

"You can go ahead and turn around now." Kyuuri said, adjusting the t-shirt she had put on.

Gohan complied, finding the Saiyan girl wearing one of his shirts and a pair of shorts.

"I was getting tired of that jumpsuit." Kyuuri remarked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were." the half Saiyan said with a laugh. "What did you want to know?" Gohan continued.

"Your father said something about meeting other Saiyan survivors, what's that about?" she asked.

"Well, we've met a few, and none of them really wanted to do anything other than kill us, to be honest." Gohan answered.

"What about Prince Vegeta?" Kyuuri asked as she threw herself onto Gohan's bed.

"He joined us after we fought Frieza together, it took even longer for him to warm up to us though." Gohan said with a laugh.

"I'm guessing they all worked for Frieza." Kyuuri said, glancing at the half Saiyan who was relaxing on the floor.

"Yeah, except for a couple." Gohan answered.

"Well, thanks for not killing me." Kyuuri joked, smiling before lying down and turning over.

Gohan sat up to leave, but found he didn't want to, opting to stay in his room and keep the Saiyan girl company.

 **oOo**

She tried to scream, but it came out as a roar, she tried to look around for a someone, anyone that could help her but only destruction and the people she lived among and considered her friends running in terror being the only things she could see. Without her asking it to, her fist, massive and covered in fur, smashed a nearby building, the structure crumbling and bringing down other towers around it. She wanted to stop but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't control herself.

"Help!" Kyuuri tried to yell, but to her horror, instead of her call for aid, a beam of red energy escaped from her mouth, obliterating the city before her eyes.

Suddenly she felt panicked as her arms fell to her sides and her feet lifted off the ground, she struggled against the invisible force with all she had, but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Kyuuri! Kyuuri!"

"Kyuuri! Calm down!" Gohan exclaimed.

The Saiyan girl came to, letting loose a quiet scream before the half Saiyan let go of her. "What's happening? Where am I?" Kyuuri asked, her chest heaving.

"Calm down, your safe, it was just a dream." Gohan said.

Kyuuri fell back onto the bed, holding her hands up in front of her face, sighing in relief as she found them to be normal sized and not covered in brown hair. "I'm not a great ape." she said, her breathing slowing.

"So that's what you were dreaming about, ey? It happened to me too when I was kid, the transformation gave me nightmares for weeks." Gohan admitted, trying to make the Saiyan girl feel better.

"It wasn't just that." Kyuuri said, looking up at Gohan. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she could trust him in this moment, or "let her guard down" as he would say.

"What do you mean?" Gohan replied.

"It wasn't just a dream, it was a memory...of my last home...my parents had been ordered to purge the world of it's population, but they spared the populace. They wanted to escape there with me, but when that didn't work out, my father sent me there alone." Kyuuri said, bringing her knees to her chest and crossing her arms over them.

"You had no idea, did you?" Gohan asked, already being able to guess how the story ended.

"I was 12, because of the weather system on that planet, seeing the stars was rare, it was the first time I'd seen a moon...I just wanted to look at it, it was beautiful...then it happened, it was the most pain I'd ever felt, and it seemed like it took an eternity. By the time I'd transformed back to normal, there was nothing left of the city I lived in...but there were survivors, they turned against me, thought I was monster...they tried to kill me, but after the transformation I found I was more powerful, I was able to defeat them all...I single-handedly took over their society and became their queen...until they were able to stage an uprising with an army large enough to chase me away. I guess that was the mentality I started to carry with me, I thought I'd do the same to this planet, because I thought you would all react like them, but you didn't." she said, looking at Gohan.

"Kyuuri, you can't blame yourself. The Great Ape can't be controlled, when I transformed I tried to kill my dad." the half-Saiyan explained.

"Thank you, for giving me another chance." Kyuuri said, sending Gohan a small smile.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to get Piccolo to like you." Gohan said with a laugh.

Kyuuri smiled in return, this was a feeling she had almost forgotten, but one that seemed so familiar.

 **oOo**

"So what's the plan, blow it up from orbit?" Dore asked.

"Don't be so simple, Dore, I plan to have some fun with this." Cooler said with a smirk.

"What's the point, won't that just be unnecessary work?" Neiz added with a laugh.

"I think we should wait, if this Saiyan killed your brother and father, we should know what he's capable of first." Salza advised.

Cooler merely smiled, a slow, quiet laugh emanating from him. "Is that fear I detect, Salza?"

The blue skinned alien grit his teeth and didn't respond, it had been a while since he had to answer to anyone. After the deaths of Frieza and King Cold, Cooler had replaced the commanders they had appointed and gave Salza, Dore and Neiz their quadrants to manage.

"I still have yet to share with you the best part, aside from that brat that escaped us all those years ago and the Saiyan that defeated my brother, Prince Vegeta himself is there." Cooler said with a grin.

Salza, Dore and Neiz looked at their commander in disbelief.

"I thought he was killed with his father." Dore shot.

"My brother kept him and a couple of other Saiyans as pets, it looks like the Prince was able to get away." Cooler explained.

"So what about him?" Neiz asked.

"I'll take the Saiyan that defeated my brother, and you can all have the Prince, not to mention the large number of strong warriors the planet hosts." Cooler replied.

"But my lord, if the rumors tha thave been circulating are true, the Saiyan that defeated your brother also killed Majin Buu." Salza said with a grimace.

"When my brother and I were young, my father told us there were two entities we were not to challenge, Majin Buu, and Beerus the Destroyer God...I have heard the rumors, and I must confess, they worried me for a time, but I didn't let that stop me. I've been training for years to face this Saiyan, and I believe I finally have the power to do so." Cooler explained.

"But how?" Dore questioned.

"I have found a way to increase my power one hundred times over...and tomorrow, I will put it to use." Cooler proclaimed, a grin making it's way across his face.

 **oOo**

 ** _Sorry for the wait! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I thought I'd give you all a look at Kyuuri's past in this one._**

 ** _When it comes to timeline placement, this is directly after the defeat of Kid Buu, the party Kyuuri interrupted being the celebration Bulma threw to which Goku was late due to being the substitute guardian of a pterosaur, if that wasn't obvious._**

 ** _To answer a question I've been asked in a PM, yes, I will be covering the "Battle of the Gods" and "Resurrection F" story arcs and writing Kyuuri into them._**

 ** _Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed this first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	3. The Battle Begins

Kyuuri ducked and dodged to the side, barely straightening up fast enough to deflect an energy bolt from Gohan.

"Hey, that was unfair!" she called, taking flight after him.

"What? You said you didn't want me to go easy on you!" he called with a laugh.

The sun was just cresting the horizon, the orange light of the early morning reaching across the ground towards the two teenage Saiyans.

Kyuuri sent a volley of blasts towards Gohan, the half Saiyan disappearing and re-materializing behind her.

"Ah!" Kyuuri exclaimed, turning around in time to block a chop from her training partner.

"You're getting better already." Gohan said with a smile.

"We Saiyans get stronger every time we fight, I thought you would know that." she said with a smirk.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, you really do sound like Vegeta." Gohan replied with a laugh.

"And again, I'll take that as a compliment." Kyuuri answered.

Gohan and Kyuuri laughed as they both turned towards the rising sun. The Half Saiyan patted down his gi and Kyuuri followed suit, straightening out her jumpsuit, having set the armor aside for now.

"Do you think this is what it was like on Planet Vegeta? I was born on Cooler's ship, so I never got to see it." Kyuuri said as she viewed the sunrise.

"From what Vegeta says, it was a bit different, apparently the the sky was red, I don't know about the sun though. Vegeta only mentioned the sky because he was complaining about how ours is blue." Gohan said with a laugh.

"Looks fine to me." Kyuuri responded.

Gohan was about to respond when Kyuuri's fist collided with the side of his head, knocking him onto the ground face first.

"Hey, what the hell was that?" Gohan asked as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"You told me never to let your guard down, and you also never said we were done training." the Saiyan girl said with a smirk.

"Fine, we're officially taking a break from training." Gohan said a with a small smile.

"Good, now I can celebrate getting a hit in on you in peace." she said with a laugh.

"That reminds me, we've got Bulma's party soon, hopefully nothing will interrupt it this time...right?" Gohan asked with a wry smile.

Kyuuri shot the Half-Saiyan an unamused glance before replying. "Only if your green friend wants a rematch." she said with a smirk.

Gohan returned the smile before replying. "I'm gonna go get all this sweat off me, can't go to Bulma's party like this." Gohan said.

"I think I'll do the same." Kyuuri responded casually.

"You mean...after me...or you can go before me...if you want." Gohan said. He had assumed bathing together was just something he and his father did while he was a child, he didn't expect it to be something all Saiyans did throughout their lives.

Kyuuri took note of Gohan's expression and slightly reddening face and decided to speak up. "Fine, if you're gonna be shy I can take one separately...I'm going first though." she said with a smile.

With that, the two Saiyans headed back towards the house, the sun having finally risen completely in the distance.

 **oOo**

"Oh no you don't! If you think you're wearing that, you better think again!" Chi-chi yelled at Goku while the latter shrank back.

"C'mon Chi-Chi, Bulma lets Vegeta wear his armor whenever he wants." Goku said with a laugh while he placed a hand on his gi.

Chi-Chi remained silent, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"Okay, fine." Goku conceded, touching two fingers to his head as he used instant transmission to change into more formal attire as quickly as possible.

"I can't wait!" Goten yelled as he ran for the door, Chi-Chi quickly grabbing him by the collar.

"We have to wait here for your brother and his...friend to be ready." Chi-Chi said, looking off towards her elder son's room.

"Ah, but I wanna see Trunks!" Goten complained.

"Hey, as soon as your brother and Kyuuri are ready, I'll take us right there." Goku said, calming his younger son with a smile.

 **oOo**

"I feel so...restricted." Kyuuri said, looking down at the dress Gohan's mother had lent her.

"You'll get use to it soon, I didn't wear one of these until I was in High School." Gohan said, adjusting the jacket of the suit he wore.

Kyuuri sent him a curious glance as he made for the door. "High school?" she asked.

"Oh, on Earth it's where we go to learn...y'know?" Gohan answered.

"On Cooler's ship, the only learning we did was how to get stronger." Kyuuri replied.

Gohan turned back towards the door, it hadn't occurred to him that she'd never been to any type of school, and it wasn't as if his mother would allow her not to go. Gohan shuttered at he began to think of the fight that would ensue, but instead opted to set his mind on Bulma's party.

 **oOo**

Cooler smirked as he looked upon the screen in front of him, the world below them was blue, lush, and full of life, it would fetch a fine price on the intergalactic market once he killed the Saiyans and purged it of it's inhabitants.

"Lord Cooler, our forces are suited up and ready to be deployed at your command." Salza said as he entered the bridge, bowing as he did so.

"Good, give these coordinates to Dore and Neiz and make sure they stay with the plan." Cooler responded.

"Also, Staff Officer Sorbet has reported that all is well, Shisami and Tagoma have taken command of Dore and Neiz's stellar regions and are keeping the populations under control...if I may ask, my Lord, why Sorbet? Why put him in charge?" Salza asked as he looked up. "With all due respect." he added after receiving a glare from Cooler.

"Sorbet has proven capable of handling one of our more difficult Stellar Regions and has shown himself to be quite motivational with his men. Besides, I need you, Dore, and Neiz here, you're far stronger than any of the other soldiers, even Shisami and Tagoma, and I trust you with handling the other Saiyans while I kill the one known as "Goku"." Cooler said with a grin, barely noticing Salza bow and exit.

 **oOo**

"There you are! Ready for round two?" Bulma called cheerfully as Goku and his family strode up to the entrance.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku said in his characteristic, good natured way.

"Don't you "Hey Bulma" me!" she said, her face suddenly twisting into a scowl.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't make it yesterday, I had to help some pterosaurs I found, little guys couldn't help themselves." Goku explained.

"Your father isn't like my father...or any other Saiyan he told me about." Kyuuri said before going back to adjusting the dress she was in.

"Vegeta always says things about my dad being...well...unusual, to put it nicely." Gohan said with a laugh.

"Speaking of Prince Vegeta, where is he?" Kyuuri asked, looking off into the distance.

Before Gohan could respond Bulma blew passed him, stopping in front of Kyuuri.

"And who is this? I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Gohan." Bulma said.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend, she's..." Gohan started.

"I'm Kyuuri, I think I interrupted your thing yesterday." Kyuuri said, an almost amused tone to her voice.

Gohan looked up as his mother and father froze, even his dad feared Bulma somewhat.

"Gohan, what does she mean?" Bulma asked quietly.

"It's okay, she was..uh...she did, I guess you could say "attack" North City, I mean it was more of just a test for us." Gohan said nervously.

"And you brought her here?" Bulma exclaimed, stepping back cautiously.

"It's okay, Bulma, she's a Saiyan." Goku said with a reassuring smile.

"Another one?!" Bulma asked in disbelief.

"That's what I said." Chi-Chi added.

"I'm not going to try anything, if that's what your worried about...oh...and sorry about yesterday." Kyuuri said.

"Well, okay then." Bulma responded, giving Gohan an unsure glance. "You'll probably want to meet my husband, Vegeta." Bulma said, half forcing a smile.

"Prince Vegeta's your husband...that means, you are the Princess of all Saiyans?" Kyuuri asked, her usually calm demeanor dropping for a moment. "I'll need some time to get used to this." she added, looking up at Gohan.

 **oOo**

About an hour had passed and Gohan felt confident he had done a good job of introducing the others to her and helping them get passed what she had done just the previous day.

"So, you're really a Saiyan, huh?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, I know, you thought the ones you knew were all there were, right?" Kyuuri said, with an exasperated tone.

Krillin looked over to Gohan and Yamcha, who both shrugged as he continued.

"You should meet my wife, she's been looking for a sparring partner, she wants to get her skills back up to where they used to be." Krillin said a with a laugh.

"I'd accept, but I already have a capable partner." Kyuuri said, giving Gohan a genuine smile before resting her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"You guys seem like your getting on just fine, I'm gonna go find Tien and Chiaotzu." Yamcha said in his usual confident tone before getting up and heading off.

Kyuuri looked to her left as she heard a commotion, all heads turning to see Mr. Buu grabbing onto a tray of food and pulling lightly as the catering employee attempted to carry it.

"Please, sir, I just need to set this down over there." the employee said nervously, gesturing with his head.

"What...what is that...thing?" Kyuuri asked.

"Oh, that's Mr. Buu, believe it or not he's one of the most powerful beings on this planet, he even managed to give my dad some trouble." Gohan answered.

"And now the only thing he gives trouble to is food." Krillin said with a smirk.

"Hey Mr. Buu, why don't we give everyone a shot at that?" Mr. Satan suggested as he approached.

"No! Cake is for Buu!" the Majin said as he pulled the tray harder, the man carrying it almost being thrown clear across the Capsule Corps. grounds.

"Just let him have it." Bulma called, the employee running off without answering.

"That thing is strong?" Kyuuri asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I know he doesn't look like it, but just make sure you don't make him angry." Gohan said with a laugh.

"So where's your friend...Piccolo?" Kyuuri asked.

"I saw him over there somewhere." Krillin answered, gesturing towards another tent.

"So, you're the new Saiyan Bulma has been telling me about." a gruff voice said, both Gohan and Kyuuri turning to find Vegeta staring at them.

"Prince Vegeta." Kyuuri said, taking a knee.

"Ha, you and Kakarot could learn a thing from her." Vegeta said as he set his eyes on Gohan.

"My father and mother told me about you, they said you were strong, even as a child." Kyuuri said.

"Not many people knew that much about me, your parents must have been elites, I can tell by your face that your not a low-class." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"You don't seem too surprised that there's another Saiyan around." Krillin said in an curious tone.

"Why should I be? Frieza and his family spread our people across the universe, I've been expecting to find another Saiyan for a while now, though I never thought it would be a female." Vegeta said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyuuri asked, tensing slightly.

"You don't look like a warrior, you don't even wear the armor." Vegeta observed, looking at Kyuuri's thin frame.

"I don't care if you're our Prince, I'll show you a warrior!" Kyuuri yelled, lunging at Vegeta, only to be caught by Gohan. "Let me go!" Kyuuri demanded, eventually calming as Gohan loosened his grip, but still kept his arms around her.

"Is everything okay over there?" Bulma called, Tien, Yamcha, and Chioatzu standing at the ready.

"Yeah, everything's fine!" Gohan called with a nervous smile.

Vegeta's slightly amused look suddenly changed to a more curious one as he narrowed his eyes at the Saiyan girl. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"Kyuuri stepped forward as she met the Saiyan Prince's gaze. "I used my Attack Ball." she answered.

"Your parents, they served Frieza, correct?" Vegeta pressed, balling his fists.

"No...we were under his brother, Cooler's command." Kyuuri corrected.

Vegeta clenched his teeth, tensing as he asked his next question. "You didn't turn off the onboard sensors, did you?" he growled.

"No, why is that important?" she asked.

"You stupid girl! The readings from the sensors are sent back to the ship your pod was launched from as soon as it comes in contact with a new environment! For all we know Cooler could be on his way here right now!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta, what's going on?" Goku asked as he and the rest of the guests turned their attention to him, a ball bouncing away as even Trunks and Goten turned to look.

"When Nappa and I came here, we disabled our sensors so Frieza wouldn't be able to find out where we were, but she may have lead his brother straight to us!" Vegeta answered.

"Wait, she didn't do it on purpose, we can't blame her." Gohan argued.

"It looks like we're going to have to be on our guard." Goku stated, his eyes widening as he looked to the sky. Everyone in the vicinity doing the same.

"What? What's going on?" Kyuuri asked.

"We're sensing them...powers of different strengths...there are hundreds of them..." he answered.

"They're all pretty weak, but I'm sensing four more considerable Ki levels." Piccolo added as he joined the group.

"Bulma, get everyone out of here." Goku called, the green-haired woman running to the nearest hangar with Chi-Chi and quite a few others in tow.

"Goten!" Chi-chi called, extending her hand.

"Don't worry mom, I can fight too!" Goten answered, walking to his brother's side.

Trunks looked to his worried mother, giving a confident smile as he ran to his father.

"Are you ready?" Gohan asked, looking to Kyuuri.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Kyuuri answered.

The group of fighters got into their stances and began to power up as hundreds of soldiers clad in Planet Trade armor dove through the clouds.

"Is everyone ready?" Goku called out as he pulled his arms back. He, Master Roshi, Gohan, Goten, and Yamcha began to charge Kamehameha waves, while Tien readied a Tri-beam, Chioatzu charged a Dodon ray, Piccolo charged his Special Beam Cannon, Krillin and Android 18 formed identical Destructo-Discs, Vegeta readied a Final Flash, Trunks formed a Finish Buster, and even Majin Buu joined them, charging a purple energy wave in his mouth. Kyuuri followed suit, forming a ki blast between her palms and pulling her hands back.

"Now!" Goku yelled, the assembled fighters letting loose their energy attacks simultaneously.

 **oOo**

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, there's going to be some serious action in the next one, if you can't tell!

Thank you for the reviews and encouragement! Please don't refrain from telling me what you thought about this chapter! See you next time!

-Prometheus17


	4. Lord Cooler

Kyuuri smiled as she watched the energy beams fly upwards, swirling around each other until they formed one cohesive wave, the Planet Trade forces frantically scattering to no avail.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Yamcha proclaimed as the combined energy wave exploded, taking out at least a quarter of the force that descended upon them.

"These guys aren't as tough as they look." Trunks said with a grin.

"Don't get over confident." Master Roshi cautioned.

"Here comes another wave." Gohan said with a grimace, the smoke clearing to reveal the soldiers regrouping above them.

"I say we go greet them personally, ey, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me." the other Saiyan answered.

"Are things usually this exciting around here?" Kyuuri asked as she flew after Gohan.

"Not always, but sometimes!" he answered, throwing a knee into a soldier's stomach.

"Good to hear." Kyuuri answered with a mischievous smile. The Saiyan girl flew passed a soldier, delivering a chop to the back of his head before throwing an energy blast straight into another.

Vegeta smirked as he flew upwards, fifteen soldiers in pursuit. "That's the Prince! Get him!" the leader yelled as they flew further up.

The Saiyan Prince turned, stopping abruptly and holding out his hand. "Big bang attack!" he yelled, smirking as the soldiers tried to run, every one being blown away with ease.

"Lookin' good Tien!" Yamcha yelled as he flew passed his friend.

"Lookin' good Yamcha." Tien responded as he turned towards a group of soldiers. "Tri-beam HA!" he shouted, the energy beam easily taking care of his opponents. Tien let out a breath before turning, only to find another group waiting for him.

"Let's see how you like my extra large spirit ball!" Yamcha called, the group looking up to find a giant ball of yellow energy flying towards them. Yamcha whipped the ball around, beating the soldiers back and forth. "I think you guys have had enough." he said with a smile, clenching his fist and detonating the spirit ball, the soldiers falling to the ground.

Gohan spun, loosing an explosive Masenko before kicking a soldier away form Kyuuri.

"I had that guy!" the Saiyan girl huffed before angrily blasting away five oncoming soldiers.

"I know, I just didn't want to take any chances." Gohan replied before loosing a kamehameha at another advancing group.

Krillin flew into the center of a unit of twenty soldiers, throwing kicks and hooks at every soldier that dared approach, knocking them away with ease. "You guys aren't too tough, are ya?" he asked with a grin.

"I'll show you tough!" a purple skinned, orange haired soldier yelled as he charged. The alien pulled back his fist, throwing it at the small warrior's head, his eyes widening as Krillin easily caught the punch. "Don't underestimate me 'cause I'm short." he said, tossing the soldier into the air and hitting him with a kamehameha. "Hey eighteenie, you see that?" he asked enthusiastically, eyes going wide as he looked on.

Android 18 threw a wave of energy at a group of ten blasting them away before kicking another to the ground, throwing a punch into another's face, throwing him across the Capsule Corps. grounds, sending a volley of blasts into an oncoming group, and flying up to meet another soldier, putting him an a headlock and tossing him into his comrades before blowing them all away with an energy wave. "Sorry, what did you want me to see?" she asked in a dead pan tone.

"Uh, nothing, nevermind." Krillin said with a nervous laugh.

Master Roshi stumbled as he took a kick to the head, punching his aggressor away before throwing a bolt of energy into an oncoming group of five, leap into the air as another unit attempted to converge on him, only to crash together below. "Take this, KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled, blasting the group into the ground. Another soldier charged, Master Roshi picking up his staff and batting him away before running to his left, throwing a kick into a soldiers abdominal section before letting loose another kamehameha wave.

Chiaotzu stayed stiff as a board, levitating from side to side, easily dodging his opponent's strikes.

"What's up with this guy?" a blue skinned alien growled.

Chioatzu suddenly shot up in the air, telekinetically grasping his opponents.

"What's the deal!?" another soldier roared.

Chioatzu wordlessly lifted his hand, a large rock rising up behind him, the soldiers screaming before he tossed it into them, smiling slightly as they fell away.

"Take this, freak!" another soldier shouted, releasing a bolt of enrgy at him.

"Dodon ray!" Chioatzu shouted, the beam easily ripping through the blast and incapacitating his opponent.

Piccolo tossed his cap at a pursuing soldier, the weighted item of clothing knocking him away. "Much better." the Namekian said, stretching his neck before he removed his shoulder guards and cape, tossing them over his shoulder into another group. "What, are you afraid to fight?" Piccolo asked with a grin, the soldiers behind him growling as they flew at him. "Hellzone grenade!" Piccolo shouted, shooting blasts in every direction.

The soldiers stopped dead, throwing their arms up in front of their faces and flinching before opening their eyes again.

"Ha...hahaha! You missed!" a helmeted soldier called.

"I wound't be too sure about that if I were you." Piccolo remarked, motioning to the side with his head.

The soldiers let out shocked gasps as they saw the still orbs of energy around them, beginning to fly away as they spotted the projectiles.

"I don't think so!" Piccolo roared, clapping his hands together as the energy bolts converged on the soldiers, consuming them in a large explosion.

Goten raced at a soldier, grabbing him by the shoulder guard and tossing him to Trunks, who knocked him to the ground with ease.

"This sure is fun, right Trunks?" Goten called as he darted around a soldier's punch, kicking his opponent in the back.

"Yeah, I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Trunks replied as a soldier tried to kick him, the young boy dodging the attack before grabbing his leg and throwing him into the air, Goten hitting him with an energy bolt.

"Do you think we need to fuse?" Goten asked as he blew away a few soldiers with a blast.

"Not yet, these guys aren't that hard." Trunks replied, punching away a soldier before blasting another.

Mr. Satan ran behind a tent that had been set up for the party, praying it didn't get blown over. "Why couldn't I just hide with the rest of 'em?" he said, turning to run, stopping dead as he found himself face to face with a Planet Trade Soldier.

"I recognize you, Earth's broadcasts said you were the strongest man here, show me some of that might!" the green skinned warrior taunted.

"Oh me, I'm no one." Mr. Satan said with a nervous laugh, "I mean, my name is Mark, not Mr. Satan or anything like that."

"Enough!" the alien shouted, throwing a punch, Mr. Satan cowering, actually managing to dodge the strike.

The supposed "World's Strongest Man", emboldened by the move stood up straight and delivered a punch to the alien's jaw, knocking him to the ground. "I...I...I...I got one! I got one!" Mr. Satan exclaimed. "That's what you get for messin' with the champ, boy!" he shouted. going white as a group of soldiers rounded the corner.

"There he is!" they yelled, stopping in their tracks.

"Yeah, that's right, be scared." Mr. Satan called, falling to the ground as Buu blew passed him, scattering the soldiers with ease.

"You no pick on him!" Buu screamed, letting loose a torrent of energy from his mouth, obliterating a squad above him.

 **oOo**

Cooler looked down at the battle, his displeasure obvious.

"Sir, our forces...they're defeating them!" Salza called out.

"This is impossible, we brought 2,500 soldiers!" Neiz growled.

"I say we go down there and turn this around on them." Dore suggested.

Cooler remained silent, flicking through readings on his scouter, his teeth clenching tighter with each one. "This isn't how it was supposed to be, they aren't this powerful, this is impossible." he growled.

Salza clenched his fist, glancing down at the fight below. "Permission to join the battle, my lord." he requested.

"Granted." Cooler answered, narrowing his eyes.

 **oOo**

Goku flew passed a group of soldiers, delivering a chop to each one's neck before they could react, quickly turning to release a one-handed kamehameha, blowing away what was left of the soldiers in his area.

He turned as he felt two powerful Ki's approaching, smiling as Gohan and Kyuuri flew up to him.

"Wow, you've gotten a lot stronger since we first met." Goku remarked as he looked at Kyuuri.

"Well I've got you to thank for that, though I still haven't learned how to go Super Saiyan." she said, sending a glare towards Gohan.

"Hey, it a lot harder than it looks." Gohan said with a laugh. "The way this battle's going, I'd say it's almost over." he observed, the few soldiers left standing being easily overpowered below.

"Wait a second...do you feel that?" Goku asked, looking up.

"Yeah, how could I not?" Gohan responded.

"What? What is it?" Kyuuri pressed.

"There are three powerful ki's coming at us, and they're coming fast." he answered.

"You need to teach me to sense power levels." she remarked, her eyes going wide as none other than Salza, Dore, and Neiz came flying into view.

Kyuuri screamed, her body shaking with rage.

"Kyuuri, what's wrong?" Gohan asked urgently.

"They killed my mother and tried to kill my father and they would have killed me if I hadn't gotten away...it's their turn to feel pain! I'll kill them!" she screamed, flying at the three as fast as she could, her eyes going white as her aura surged around her.

"You see that Salza? There was third energy there that suddenly disap-" Neiz said, being cut off as Kyuuri appeared next to him, kicking him in the jaw.

"What the-?" Salza said, he and Dore stopping while Neiz recovered.

Kyuuri let loose another scream as she sent a barrage of energy bolts at the trio. The Saiyan girl's hands shook, her eyes widening when Salza charged out of the smoke, grabbing her wrists.

"I remember you now, the little Saiyan girl who's parents we killed...too bad we couldn't finish the job with you, luckily, you're not who we came here for, so I'll make this quick." he said with a smirk, tossing her to the side and sending a blast at her.

"I don't think so!" Gohan said as he materialized between them, deflecting the blast.

"Gah! Who are you?!" Salza question, raising his fist.

"My name is Gohan, I'm guessing you're here for my dad, so leave Kyuuri out of this!" he called.

"We'll do what we want! Now die!" Salza yelled, charging a blast only for Gohan to grasp the blonde alien's hand, extinguishing the energy bolt.

"Like I said, I don't think so!" he yelled, delivering a kick to Salza's side, the blue skinned alien flying downwards, barely managing to stop himself.

"What are you two waiting for?! Attack!" Salza called.

Dore charged Gohan, stopping as Goku grabbed him from behind, tossing him away.

"You! It's him, it's him!" Neiz called out.

"Ah, the monkey we're here for shows himself." Salza said with smirk.

Cooler's three elite branched out into a triangular formation, each releasing a powerful ball of energy at the Saiyan.

"Salza smirked, his smile disappearing as an elbow caught him across the face.

"No one else has to die today, I'm giving all of you a chance to leave right now, I suggest you take it." Goku announced, a rarely heard serious tone to his voice.

"Who do you think you are?!" Dore roared.

"A Saiyan from Earth." Goku replied.

Gohan flew to his father's side, Kyuuri close behind him.

"You think you've got these guys, Dad?" he asked.

"I've got them!" Kyuuri growled.

Salza growled, clenching his fists. "We are Cooler's elite! You stand no chance against us! We will not be toyed with!" he shouted. "Kill them all!"

Dore charged Goku, his massive fist missing the Saiyan by inches. Goku darted away from the green alien's knee before flying back in, delivering a punch straight to his chest. "Had enough yet?" Goku asked.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Dore yelled. The elite soldier snapped a kick at the Saiyan, Goku ducking the strike and shoving the alien away before transmitting behind him and delivering a punch to his back.

Gohan easily dodged each of Salza's hits, the blue alien becoming more enraged with each one.

"Stop running and fight me!" he hissed.

"Okay, you asked for it." Gohan said with a smirk. The Half Saiyan stood still, arms crossed.

"You must want to die!" Salza laughed. With one swift motion, he threw a hook into the half-Saiyan's face, his smile fading as the Gohan didn't move, his gaze unbroken.

"Is that it?" Gohan asked, he grabbed a hold of Salza's wrist spinning the alien around before tossing him away.

Kyuuri faded to the left, sending a blast at Neiz, the alien merely flew through it and planted a fist in her stomach. "That was a cheap shot you got on me earlier, girl, you know your power level isn't even close to mine." he laughed.

"I'll...I'll kill you." she said in between breaths. She screamed, sending a volley of energy blasts at the alien, before charging in and punching him across the face with all the force she had.

"I don't think so." Neiz responded. He pulled his arm back, beginning to charge a blast as Salza flew straight into him, knocking him away.

"What are you doing?" Neiz growled.

"Why were you in the way?" Salza argued

"Sorry, was that too much for you?" Gohan taunted.

"How dare you? I'll show you your place, monkey!" Neiz roared as he flew towards Gohan, the Half-Saiyan easily dodging a punch before knocking the alien away with a kick.

Kyuuri tensed as Salza turned to her, readying a ball of energy. "Time to finish you like I should have done years ago!" he shouted.

The Saiyan girl closed her eyes, opening them when she heard the blast launch, and explode against something. She slowly raised her head, finding Gohan in front of her.

"I won't let you hurt her." he said, narrowing his eyes. He readied himself as Neiz flew back, coming at him from his left and Salza his right. With a shout, a gold aura exploded from the half-Saiyan, sending both attackers flying away.

Neiz stopped himself. "What?! Lord Cooler told us his father was the only Super Saiyan!"

"Doesn't matter, he's still not powerful enou-" Salza started, beginning to stammer as the reading appeared on his scouter. "This...this is impossible."

"This is just Super Saiyan 1." Gohan said with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter! I am an elite!" Salza yelled, the blue alien flying at the half-Saiyan faster and faster until...Gohan was no longer in front of him.

Gohan looked down at the blue skinned alien, deciding it was time to end this. "Ka-may-ha-may-HA!" he yelled, Salza turning just in time to scream as the stream of energy hit him.

Vegeta jumped back, extended his hand, easily blowing away another contingent of soldiers. The Saiyan Prince readied himself for another attack when a blue wave of energy smashed into the ground, digging a smoldering crater. "Now what's this all about?" Vegeta growled, flying up to investigate.

"And that's all from you." Gohan stated. The half-Saiyan ducked as Kyuuri flew passed him, towards a visibly stunned Neiz.

The Saiyan girl flew at the alien fists first, Neiz catching and putting her in a headlock. "If you try anything the girl dies!" he screeched.

"Go to hell." Kyuuri growled, firing energy bolt after energy bolt into the alien's stomach, Neiz responding by tightening his grip.

Gohan smirked, the alien looking at him curiously.

"What the hell are you so happy about?"

"You should have had more of your friends here to back you up." he stated.

Neiz felt a bead of sweat drop from his brow as he felt a presence behind him, letting Kyuuri go as he turned.

"Big Bang attack!" Vegeta yelled, the blue energy sphere vaporizing the alien completely.

"Thanks Vegeta." Gohan called.

"I had him right where I wanted him." Kyuuri growled as she righted herself.

"Where's Kakarot? I haven't seen him since the start of this battle, he better not be slacking off!" the Prince yelled.

Gohan began to answer, stopping as an unconscious Dore fell through the air, Goku slowly levitating himself down to meet them. "Sorry about that, I tried to give that guy every chance I could to back off but he wouldn't take it." the Saiyan man said with a laugh.

"That's because they fear me more than they do you." a voice called out.

Gohan, Goku, Kyuuri, and Vegeta looked up, a purple being with white organic armor flying down towards them.

"Cooler." Vegeta growled, gritting his teeth.

"Ah, the Saiyan Prince recognizes me, what a surprise, my visits to planet Vegeta were few and far in between, I usually just left it in Frieza's care...incompetent as he may have been." Cooler said with a smirk.

"So you're Frieza's brother, ey? Listen, I'm sorry for what I did to him, I offered your brother every chance leave and renounce his ways, but he wouldn't take it. It was the only option." Goku explained.

"You think I'm upset about Frieza's death? No! You've humiliated my family and shown universe that we can be defeated! I will not allow this to go unpunished! I'm just glad all the surviving Saiyans are here now so I can kill all you monkeys in one shot!" Cooler proclaimed, laughing maniacally as he raised his arm, an enormous red glow overtaking the sky as he charged a Death Ball. "Take this!" he yelled, releasing the projectile at them.

Goku flew to Vegeta, Gohan, and Kyuuri, placing his hand on Vegeta and Gohan's shoulders while Gohan wrapped an arm around Kyuuri, the four transmitting out of the blast's path.

 **oOo**

Yamcha looked up, fear flashing across his face. "Everyone, we need to get out of here!" he shouted, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Android 18, Krillin, Trunks, Goten, and Buu all clearing the area as the few remaining Planet Trade soldiers looked on in shock, the blast touching down and blowing away the Z Fighters as they attempted to get away from it.

Goku, Gohan, Kyuuri, and Vegeta reappeared below, standing on the edge of the crater.

"Kakarot, don't ever grab me like that again!" Vegeta shouted.

There was no time to respond as Cooler touched down on the opposite side of the crater, his gaze meeting that of Goku's while an arrogant smile adorned his face.

"Is that...?" Krillin stammered.

"Frieza's brother." Tien finished.

"Just sensing his ki I would have never thought...he's leagues above Frieza, it's hard to tell if we stand a chance." Piccolo said.

Goku locked eyes with the alien, smiling slightly. "I have to admit, you really caught me by surprise, I didn't know you'd be so strong."

"I wasn't always so powerful, when I heard you managed to defeat Majin Buu, I began training harder than ever...you see, my species are born naturally powerful. Frieza never trained a day in his life, yet achieved a power most could only dream of...other than you, that is. The point being, after my training, I've far exceeded my brother, and more than likely any other being in the universe...you truly have no idea how strong my people can become...especially me." he explained.

"Well, I suggest you stop talking and start showing me." Goku said.

"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta yelled, landing a punch to Goku's shoulder. "You got the last one! I'm taking him!"

Goku placed his hand on his chin, humming quietly as he thought. "Well, okay Vegeta, sounds fair to me, he's all yours! You sure you got this?" he asked with a grin.

"Don't be foolish Kakarot, you have no idea how far my power has come since we fought Buu." Vegeta said with a smile.

"Looking forward to it!" Goku yelled as Vegeta took to the air.

"Looks like my dad's gonna get this guy!" Trunks said proudly.

"Hey!" Kyuuri shouted, stepping forward with a fist raised.

"What could you possibly want?!" Vegeta yelled as he faced her.

"Make sure it hurts." she remarked.

"As if there's any chance it won't." Vegeta answered as he turned back towards Cooler.

The Planet Trade leader laughed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is this some kind of joke? Because this is rather amusing." he said with a smirk.

"I doubt you've ever felt fear before...so let me say, I'm looking forward to the look on your face when you see what the Prince of all Saiyans is truly capable of!" Vegeta shouted. The Saiyan Prince brought his arms in, his entire body tensing as he clenched his fists. He let out a long battle cry, his hair going from black to gold, his eyes turning turquoise as he tensed even more, his aura flickering and bursting around him like fire.

"Dad, are you feeling that?" Gohan asked.

"Sure am." Goku answered with a smile.

"GRAAAAAH!" Vegeta yelled as the Earth shook and shattered around him, an enormous golden flash filling the air as electricity shot out in all directions.

As the dust cleared, Vegeta remained where he was, with one difference.

The Z Fighters looked on in awe as Vegeta's knee length golden hair swayed in the wind, his aura pulsing around him.

"Whoa! He's gone Super Saiyan 3!" Gohan proclaimed.

"He sure has, you truly do amaze me Vegeta." Goku remarked.

Cooler looked on, a puzzled expression on his face. "So you're a Super Saiyan too, eh? I have to admit...I expected more of a change! Oh well, if you wish to die first, then so be it!"

"This isn't just the average Super Saiyan...this is Super Saiyan 3, meaning I've ascended beyond the form that so easily outclassed your brother not once, but twice!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes, yes, yes, now let's get on with this farce." Cooler growled.

The two took off towards each other, Cooler throwing punch only to have Vegeta block it, delivering a kick to his ribs, followed by a punch to the sternum.

Cooler flew back, extending his arms to stop himself. "How...dare...YOU!?" he roared as he charged.

Vegeta and Cooler threw countless punches and kicks at each other, both blocking every one. Cooler pulled back, firing a bolt of energy, Vegeta side stepping it and lunging forward, Cooler barely being able to avoid being struck by the Prince's knee before Vegeta spun around, delivering a chop to his neck that sent him ground-wards.

"Take this!" Vegeta yelled, "Big Bang attack!"

Cooler charged the blue ball of ki, barely deflecting it as he made his way to the stunned Prince, Vegeta blocking a kick, Cooler pulling back his fist and striking the Prince in the face.

Vegeta grimaced as he recovered. "Lucky shot!" he yelled. As soon as he reached Cooler, he blocked a kick, Cooler blocked an elbow, Vegeta deflected a knee, and Cooler batted away a hook. Vegeta jumped back, letting loose a volley of ki blasts, Cooler flying above them, only to have Vegeta redirect them into his back.

"I may have underestimated you." Cooler said quietly.

"Oh really? You're just realizing that now?" Vegeta asked, teleporting out of sight.

"What the-!" Cooler said before Vegeta rematerialized behind him, kicking him down to Earth. The Planet Trade leader looked up, his eyes widening as the Prince crashed into him fists first, smashing him further into the ground.

"I'm sending you to hell! Make sure to say hi to your brother for me!" Vegeta yelled.

"No!" Cooler yelled, attempting to fly away as Vegeta charged another blast.

"FINAL FLASH!" he yelled, a golden wave of energy tearing away from him, smashing Cooler into the ground before exploding in a brilliant wave of light.

"Yeah Vegeta!" Gohan yelled.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Yamcha called out.

Kyuuri smiled, "Have fun in hell, freak." she said quietly.

"Wait!" Piccolo yelled, he's still alive down there.

"That's impossible, nothing could have survived that." Tien said.

The Z fighters looked on as a heavily injured Cooler levitated out of the hole Vegeta's attack had burned into the ground.

"Well, well, well, look who's hanging on by a thread." Vegeta said with a smile.

"Never in my life have I been made such a fool of! I will not let this stand, I will make you cower before me!" Cooler roared.

"Really now? I've easily bested your true form, so I'd like to see how you think that will happen." Vegeta laughed.

"Yes, this is my true form...but it is not my final." Cooler said with a smile.

"What? You mean you have a fifth form?! You! You're bluffing!" Vegeta called.

"Allow me to show you!" Cooler yelled. His muscles bulged, his organic white armor grew, spikes growing along it as his height doubled, armor growing along his forearms, a single spike jutting out of each newly grown piece while an enormous plate grew off of his head, four horns developing on the sides, and finally, his armor grew over his mouth, the transformation complete. "What do you think, Prince? Still think I'm bluffing?" Cooler asked with a laugh.

"It still won't be enough!" Vegeta shouted, charging forward as fast as possible, his aura flaring up around him. The Prince landed a punch straight to Cooler's chest, knocking him back before coming around behind him, kicking his opponent into the air. Vegeta flew upwards, pounding Cooler into the ground before releasing another Big Bang attack, the energy ball exploding against the alien as it crashed into him.

"Well, that didn't amount to much." Vegeta stated.

Just then, Cooler raced out of the crater, crashing into Vegeta full force. "Don't get over confident, Prince." he said as he wrapped his fingers around the Saiyan's neck. "Take this!" he yelled, tossing Vegeta into the ground.

The Saiyan Prince recovered, dodging an energy bolt as he took to the air again, landing a kick to Cooler's head, a crack spreading through his head plate.

"You'll pay for that!" Cooler yelled, racing towards Vegeta and throwing a hook. Vegeta blocked the punch, sending a knee towards his opponent, Cooler blocking it with ease before landing a punch to the Prince's face.

Vegeta looked up, shooting his galick gun at the advancing Cooler, his enraged opponent merely plowing through it. Cooler collided with Vegeta fists first, the Saiyan Prince attempting to hold him back as he pushed with more force.

"Let's see what you think of this!" Cooler shouted, shooting his Darkness Eye beams straight into Vegeta's chest.

The Saiyan Prince's arms gave way, Cooler smashing him into the ground. "Now die!" Cooler yelled, driving his foot into Vegeta's stomach.

"Dad! No!" Trunks yelled. The young boy turned Super Saiyan, heading straight for Cooler.

"Oh, what's this now?" Cooler said. The Planet Trade Leader raised his arm, shooting an energy bolt at the boy. Trunks tensed, only to have have Goku appear in front of him, batting away the blast.

"Stay here Trunks." Goku warned. With a loud cry Goku's gold aura exploded out from him, his hair extending down to his knees as he achieved Super Saiyan 3. "Cooler!" he shouted, flying straight through an energy blast and knocking the alien off of Vegeta.

"I didn't need your help, Kakarot." Vegeta growled as he stood up.

Goku didn't respond as he flew forward, sending a punch towards Cooler, the alien knocking him back. Just then, Vegeta flew passed foot first, landing a kick to Cooler's shoulder, the latter remaining unharmed as Vegeta leapt backwards.

"This guy's a lot stronger than I thought he'd be." Goku admitted.

Vegeta grunted in response before flying forward with a roar, he crashed into Cooler shoulder first, before spinning, delivering three kicks, followed by two punches, every one blocked by Cooler. "Damn YOU!" Vegeta yelled, letting loose another Final Flash.

Cooler laughed as he deflected the beam. He quickly lifted one arm above his head, charging and subsequently tossing a supernova at the two Super Saiyan 3s.

Goku and Vegeta readied themselves, extending their arms and catching the Supernova.

"We...we need to send it back." Vegeta growled.

"I'm trying." Goku responded as they both pushed back.

"I tire of this game." Cooler stated, shooting a Death Beam into the attack's core, the supernova detonating on top of the two Saiyans.

"Dad!" Gohan and Goten yelled in unison.

Kyuuri and the Z fighters gasped in shock, finding to their relief, Goku and Vegeta were still standing, albeit in their base forms.

Gohan shot forward, Goten and Trunks behind him, all three going super Saiyan.

"I never thought not being a Super Saiyan would make me the odd one out." Kyuuri remarked as she took off.

Gohan raced at Cooler, the alien blocking his every strike with ease, blowing him away with a telekinetic wave as Trunks and Goten charged him, Cooler knocking away flurries of kicks and punches from the two.

"Hey you!" Kyuuri yelled, landing a kick to Cooler's forehead as Goten and Trunks distracted him.

"I truly wish you all knew how insignificant you truly are!" Cooler exclaimed, spreading his arms as a shockwave exploded out from him, sending all the attacking Saiyans to their backs.

"Now you all-!" Cooler began, stopping as a destructo disc severed one of his horns.

Krillin gulped as the alien looked up at him.

"How dare you?!" Cooler yelled, sending a Death Beam at the short warrior, Android 18 pulling him out of it's path as Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo joined in.

"Tri- beam!"

"Special Beam Cannon!"

"Spirit Ball!" the three yelled, each attack making it's mark.

"Yeah!" We got him!" Yamcha proclaimed.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Tien corrected.

The smoke cleared, revealing Cooler charging a Death Ball, the attack fading away as a kamehameha hit him dead center, Master Roshi being responsible. "I'll teach you to respect your elders!" he yelled.

"Ridiculous." Cooler said as he extended two fingers, jabbing them into the air.

Piccolo dropped to the ground, pulling Master Roshi out of the way as Tien and Yamcha moved back, the ground underneath them shattering, an energy wave erupting into the sky.

"What the hell is this guy?" Tien asked.

"He's definitely Frieza's _big_ brother." Krillin answered shakily.

Gohan recovered, charging Cooler once again, the alien blocking his punch before kneeing the half-Saiyan in the stomach. Gohan fell to his knees, looking up as none other than Gotenks flew passed him.

"Galactic Donut!" the half-Saiyan fusion yelled.

Three energy rings bound Cooler, the alien laughing as he shattered all of them and teleported away.

"What? Where did he...?" Gotenks said, looking up to find Cooler right above them.

"I won't give you the chance to fight." he said, kicking the fusion straight into the ground.

Kyuuri stood up, firing a volley of ki blasts at Cooler.

"I should have finished you years ago." Cooler said as he raised his hand, a finger beam shooting from him and penetrating her chest. She gasped as she fell, Gohan arriving to catch her.

"Kyuuri...Kyuuri no!" he yelled.

"I guess I wasn't powerful enough." she said quietly.

"Kyuuri, come on, stay with me!" Gohan said as her eyes began to close.

"Poor little monkey, did I kill your mate?" Cooler laughed.

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" Goku yelled as he crashed into Cooler knocking him to the ground. "Gohan, get her out of here!"

Gohan nodded at his father, carrying Kyuuri away, the Saiyan girl groaning from her injury. "Hang in there, okay?" Gohan said as he dropped into his base form, channeling his energy into Kyuuri.

"Vegeta! It's the only way!" Goku called, the Prince narrowing his eyes at him.

"Las time when we fused against Buu I said it would be the last, and I meant it, Kakarot!" Vegeta shot back.

"Vegeta, come on! If Cooler wins he'll tear the entire Earth apart, and that will be the end, we can't come back from that!" Goku argued.

"Grr, fine!" Vegeta said as he dropped into the stance.

"Fu-sion-" Goku and Vegeta said as they approached each other.

"Oh no you don't!" Cooler roared as he flew to them, kicking Goku to the ground. "I saw what those brats did, and if you think you're doing the same thing, you are wrong!" Cooler announced.

Vegeta lunged at Cooler, his fist crossing the alien's face to no effect.

"You should have died long ago, Prince!" Cooler said as he grabbed Vegeta's arm with both hands, breaking the bone in half.

Vegeta cried out as he fell to the ground, firing off ki blasts from his left arm as he stumbled away, Cooler walking straight through them.

Goku stood up, using instant transmission to reach Vegeta, immediately teleporting his fellow Saiyan of Cooler's grasp.

"Kakarot, I can't move my arm...the fusion...we can't..." he said as he reached over, holding his arm.

Goku clenched his teeth, he looked over to his son, desperately holding onto Kyuuri, then down to Vegeta, the proud Prince broken, even Trunks and Goten had been defeated, the other Z fighters being nothing but ants to Cooler.

"I won't let him do this...I can't let him win..." Goku said, clenching his teeth.

"Goku...there's still another way...the Spirit bomb." Piccolo said.

"But I don't have the time." Goku responded.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll make the time." Gohan said as he flew to meet them.

Goku nodded, accepting it as the only way.

"What's this? Finally ready to fight?" Cooler asked in an amused tone.

"I'm not hiding from you!" Gohan yelled.

The half-Saiyan looked up, locking eyes with Cooler. "I've got something else for you." he said.

"Another pathetic Super Saiyan Form?" Cooler asked tauntingly.

Gohan smirked, pulling his fists in crying out, ascending to Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan two before his hair faded back to it's natural color, a white aura rising around him.

"What is this? Some kind of trick?" Cooler asked.

Gohan decided not to answer and opted to show him instead.

Cooler's eyes widened as Gohan disappeared, suddenly reappearing right in front of him.

"Take this!" Gohan yelled, planting his first firmly in Cooler's stomach, the alien shouting in pain before Gohan opened his hand. "Masenko!" he yelled, the blast sending Cooler, straight into the ground.

Cooler crawled out of the crater, eyeing the group around him when an idea struck.

 **oOo**

Goku stared up into the sky as the Spirit Bomb began to form, the energy from the others fueling it.

Sudddenly Cooler, appeared, raising a hand and pointing a ki blast at Goku. "I won't let you charge that any further!" he yelled.

"Damn, it's not ready yet." Goku said through gritted teeth.

"You!" Gohan yelled as he raced at Cooler, his fist colliding with the alien's forearm.

"I'm going to kill you and your father!" Cooler exclaimed.

Gohan growled as he powered up. He darted forward, sending a barrage of kicks and punches at Cooler, the alien blocking them all before knocking Gohan away with a kick.

"Still haven't croaked yet? I'll be kind and finish you." Cooler said as he spotted Kyuuri in the distance, sending a death beam at her.

"No!" Gohan yelled as he appeared between them, taking the blast to his chest.

"If you want to die first, so be it!" he roared as he sent blast after blast at Gohan, the half-Saiyan taking each one.

"Go..han..." Kyuuri said quietly as she lay on the ground.

The half Saiyan raised his arms and ground his teeth, remaining in his Full Potential form as he took the barrage of blasts from Cooler.

"Give up yet?" Cooler laughed as he blasted Gohan, the half-Saiyan still managing to hang on.

"What the?!" Cooler yelled as Gohan lunged forward and gripped him. "You'll pay for what you've done!" the half-Saiyan yelled as he tossed Cooler away, reappearing above him and slapping him out of the air and into the ground.

"You'll make me pay! No! This is not how it's supposed to go! I will make you pay for what you've done! YOU!" Cooler yelled as his body tensed. "I'll have to use my full power!" he roared as he's muscle mass grew even larger, four black horns emerging from his head as more armor grew over his body. He roared as he charged Gohan, landing a punch to the half-Saiyan's chin that managed to toss him into the air.

Gohan fell onto his back, quickly standing back up and regaining his footing while pulling both his hands back and releasing a massive kamehameha, blowing away a screaming Cooler.

"No, I won't let it end like this!" Cooler said, raising an arm and charging a supernova. "Time to take out the trash!" he yelled, tossing the energy ball directly into Goahn's chest, the half-Saiyan falling to the ground with a crash.

"Come on." Goku thought as he clenched his fists while Cooler laughed, the Saiyan thought of his sons, of Chi-Chi. He cried out as he powered up to Super Saiyan 3, his power increasing. His gold aura reappeared more brilliant than ever, the light filling the the spirit bomb above him and turning it a bright gold in color.

"What...what's going on?" Tien asked.

"I don't know...but that power..." Piccolo replied before sensing another dramatic increase in power. The Namekian turned his head to find Gohan's power climbing as his eyes turned turquoise like that of a Super Saiyan. "Could he have...combined the forms?"

"What kind of trick is this?" Cooler hissed.

Gohan used the distraction to fly in and deliver a kick to Cooler's head, sending the being crashing into the ground below.

"I am done playing with you, monkey!" Cooler roared as he flew at Gohan.

The half-Saiyan man raised one arm, easily catching the alien's fist. "I won't let you leave here, you've caused too much destruction, you have to pay for what you've done!" Gohan yelled as he smashed his fist into the side of Cooler's face, his mouth guard and half of his head plate shattering while cracks spread through the blue diamond like plate on his head.

Cooler darted back in repeatedly, each attack being easily deflected by Gohan. "Take this!" he yelled as he shot a blast of energy at the half-Saiyan along with his Darkness Eye beams.

Gohan emerged from the smoke unscathed, still walking towards Cooler.

Cooler roared as he sent a punch at Gohan, the Saiyan catching it with ease, Cooler unwisely attempting to punch him again, Gohan catching the his left fist also. "What are you?" Cooler asked, fear in his voice.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure, let's just say I had more potential than I thought." Gohan growled.

Cooler stopped himself, tensing as he looked at the Saiyan below him. "No...this is not the way it ends...all Saiyans must die! This Planet must be destroyed!" he yelled. Cooler channeled all the power he had into his right arm, a massive supernova manifesting above his open hand as he shrank back to his true form, all of his available energy being channeled into the blast. "Die Saiyan!" he yelled as he tossed the supernova downwards, the Earth shaking and cracking as it grew near.

Gohan smirked as it grew close, he turned towards his father, channeling all of his available energy into the Spirit Bomb, the half-Saiyan dropping back into his base form.

"Thanks, Gohan." Goku said with a smile. "Now let's end this!" he roared as he launched the Spirit Bomb, the golden orb of pure ki easily forcing away the Supernova.

"No, no, noooo!" Cooler screamed as his blast was pushed back to him, the Spirit Bomb rocketing him out of the atmoshphere and into space. "That monkey, how did he survive...wait...I remember now...that day..." Cooler thought to himself, recalling the day of Planet Vegeta's destruction, when a single Saiyan Pod escaped, Cooler electing not to destroy it as it was Frieza's quadrant. "I don't believe it...I could have killed him...I let him go, I let him go!" he thought as he held onto his supernova. "That's this system's star...I could destroy it and let them all freeze to death." he thought as he turned his head, slowly coming to a grim realization. "Wait, I'm headed straight for it! No! Curse you Saiyans!" Cooler exclaimed as he entered the sun, his supernova fading away as he was incinerated.

 **oOo**

Gohan fell to his knees, while his father did the same, falling out of his Super Saiyan 3 state and into his base form, Yamcha and Tien flying down to him.

"Good job, guys." Yamcha said as he helped Goku up.

"We couldn't have done it without you guys, Goku said with smile.

Up above Chioatzu and Buu flew into view.

"Where have you been?" Piccolo asked.

"We went to get some Sensu beans, I brought Mr. Buu with me in case any of those soldiers followed." Chioatzu answered.

"Quick, get some to Vegeta and Kyuuri, they're in bad shape...and where's Gohan" the Namekian asked, looking back to see him flying over to Kyuuri.

Chioatzu flew down to Gohan and Kyuuri while Buu took care of Vegeta.

"Here, take it slowly." Chioatzu advised as Gohan ate the bean, the burns and bruises he suffered while fighting Cooler disappearing immediately.

"Do you have anymore?" Gohan asked urgently.

Chioatzu placed another in Gohan's hands before turning towards Goku. "I'm going to go see if anyone else needs one." he said as he flew off.

"Please don't let it be too late." Gohan said as he dropped the bean into Kyuuri's mouth, relief washing over him as she bit down on it, the hole in her chest healing over quickly.

"Gohan...you saved me." she said with a smile.

"Well I..." was all Gohan had to say before the Saiyan girl pulled him in, locking her lips with his, wrapping her arms around him.

Gohan blushed as she let go, "Don't worry about it." he said with a nervous laugh. Kyuuri smiling in return.

 **oOo**

"Get off me you blob!" Vegeta yelled, Buu attempting to pick him up.

"No! Small man tell Buu to take care of you!" Buu argued!

Vegeta managed to push Buu away, flying down to Goku with the Majin right behind him.

"You defeated him? How?" Vegeta asked in disbelief as he set his eyes on Gohan.

"I'm not sure really, I just thought about what he did to Kyuuri and the rage gave me a boost...but my Full Potential Form...I feel like it's been used up and it's gone now." the half-Saiyan answered.

Suddenly there was a clatter of rocks as Salza broke from the ground not far from them.

Goku and company looked on in shock as the elite soldier laughed.

"You all look like a bunch of deer caught in the headlights! You lose suckers! Now die!" he yelled as he pulled his arm back, charging a blast, his mouth falling open as a blast went straight through him, the soldier falling over, remaining motionless.

"That's for my parents." Kyuuri said as she looked on, hand still raised.

 **oOo**

Mr. Satan cleared away debris from the bunker's doors as he pulled them open, Oolong, Chi-Chi, Puar, Bulma, and Marron running outside to greet their friends and family.

"Yamcha! You're okay!" Puar said as she greeted her friend.

Krillin and 18 knelt down as their daughter ran into their arms.

"Vegeta, Trunks!" Bulma called as she ran to them, "We saw everything, I was so worried!" she admitted.

"Hey Chi-Chi!" Goku called as Tien helped him up.

"Goku!" she called hugging her husband as Goten ran over. She quickly broke from the embrace, almost knocking her husband over as she picked up her younger son. "I was so worried for you." she said as she set him down, her face suddenly twisting in anger "Don't you ever run away from me again just to join in some dangerous battle! When I call you come! Understand me?!"

"Uh yeah, yeah! Sorry mom!" Goten responded.

Piccolo leaned back on a tree with Tien, Chioatzu, Puar and Yamcha joining him.

"It's times like this I'm glad I don't have any family." the Namekian said.

"You can say that again." Tien agreed, the group laughing as Chi-Chi scolded Goku and Goten.

 **oOo**

"What do you say we go do something while we wait for your mother to cool down?" Kyuuri asked.

"Sounds good to me...I also don't want to be around when Bulma sees how much of her company has been destroyed." he said as he looked around.

"Good idea." Kyuuri agreed, the pair flying off towards the city.

 **oOo**

 ** _There it was, my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _To those who might think Cooler was overpowered, in "Ressurection F" Frieza goes from having a power level of around 500k in his base form to being strong enough to easily overpower Super Saiyan (presumably 2) Gohan while still in his base form, so I thought that being his brother and all, Cooler would be able to do the same thing, i.e. reaching a drastically higher power level in short amount of time! ...I also just wanted to write in a powerful villain._**

 ** _Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews, please make sure to tell me what you thought of this chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	5. Aftermath

Fleet Commander Sorbet clutched his hands together tightly, sweat dripping down his brow as he ground his teeth. Lord Cooler should have returned by now, this should have been an easy victory, he had trained for this battle intensely, to the point where he was even able to alter his fifth form, he couldn't have lost.

"Sir, maybe the long range scouters are malfunctioning." Tagoma suggested.

"Impossible, Lord Cooler always made sure they were in working order." Shisami growled in response.

"You there...check again!" Sorbet called to the purple skinned being manning the station below.

"At once, Sir!" he answered, nervously punching in commands.

The screen in front of him made a multitude of different whirring and beeping noises, but as with their other attempts, they found no readings that would suggest Cooler, Dore, Neiz or Salza were still alive.

"W...would you like me to check again, Sir?" the being asked, beginning to cower.

"No...no, it's fine." Sorbet answered, turning away.

The soldier at the screen gave his commander a quizzical glance before returning to the screen before him. Lord Cooler would have killed him by now, he thought.

"Tagoma, Shisami, with me." Sorbet said as he walked towards the door, both men in tow. "It looks as if we have to face facts, Lord Cooler, like Lord Frieza and King Cold has been defeated." Sorbet admitted.

"Sir, maybe if we moved to a closer position..." Tagoma began.

"Now is not the time for false hope." Shisami interjected.

"Sir." Tagoma shot, hoping Sorbet would intervene.

"I'm afraid he's right, Tagoma." the Fleet Commander said, turning his gaze downwards. "Maybe we should stop hoping and actually do something."

Shisami and Tagoma took up confused expressions as a grin grew on Sorbet's face.

"Tagoma, find Lord Frieza's logs from his time on Planet Namek, and make sure to gather information on every mention of the Dragonballs." Sorbet said.

"Dragonballs?" Tagoma questioned.

"I was only a soldier at the time, but I heard rumors that Frieza was on Namek to look for a set of relics that could grant any wish, including bringing back the dead." Sorbet explained.

"Right...I'll get to it right away!" Tagoma said, taking a bow before heading off down the nearest hall.

"What of me, Commander Sorbet?" Shisami asked.

"Call back all of our forces. I have a plan." Sorbet said with a grin.

 **oOo**

Kyuuri walked slowly, stopping every now and then to examine herself in a window while she passed, instead of borrowing clothing from Gohan's mother everyday she had decided to have Gohan take her to get something of her own.

"I feel so...unprotected." Kyuuri remarked, looking over the slightly loose green and white striped shirt and well fitting tan pants.

"Well, we can't have you going around in your battle suit." Gohan remarked.

"And why not?" Kyuuri growled.

"Because you have to fit in, y'know?" Gohan answered.

"Why fit in when you could easily just take this place over?" Kyuuri asked, narrowing her eyes at the passing humans.

"Because, my dad grew up protecting the Earth, and he always taught me that was the way things should be, even Vegeta thinks so." Gohan replied.

"Well, with you protecting it, I guess I won't be trying anything." Kyuuri responded playfully.

"Alright then." Gohan said with a laugh.

"Are we almost there?" Kyuuri answered, checking her surroundings.

"Almost, to be honest I nearly forgot how to get to school." Gohan admitted.

"Why do we even need to go?" Kyuuri asked pointedly.

"Just to get an education, contribute to society, you know what I mean?" Gohan asked.

"Does defeating those guys you told me about...Cell and Buu not count as contributing?" Kyuuri asked.

"That's a different kind of thing...it's hard to explain." Gohan replied.

Kyuuri merely nodded as she took in the sights around her. This city, as noisy as it was, seemed so serene and peaceful, full of people that didn't seem to have a care in the world. It was different from her last home where everyone walked around in fear, though she was the cause.

Noticing Kyuuri's sudden silence, Gohan spoke up. "I should've been done by now, but I lost a year because of Buu."

Kyuuri looked up, barely realizing Gohan had spoken. "Oh, Buu, you mean the pink blob with a cape?" she asked.

"Yeah...but he's had a few different forms." Gohan remarked.

"Like going Super Saiyan?" Kyuuri asked.

"Uh, kind of..more drastic though." Gohan explained.

"Like a Great Ape?" Kyuuri asked, her tail twitching underneath the back of her shirt.

"Closer, but not as huge." Gohan said with a laugh. "Anyway, here we are." he said, gesturing towards the large building in front of them, an enormous star emblazoned on it's front, the words "Orange Star High School" below it.

"With the way you talked about it, I expected more." Kyuuri said derisively.

"It's better once you get inside...kinda." Gohan answered.

"If you say so." Kyuuri replied.

Gohan began to walk towards the gate, slowing down when he noticed Kyuuri hadn't moved. "What's wrong? You nervous?" he called out.

"Ah! No!" Kyuuri said, balling her fists. "Just wanted you to lead the way." she hissed.

 **oOo**

Gohan hurried inside, Kyuuri following closely, both looking around at all who passed by.

"Jeez, I must have been gone for a while, not a lot of familiar faces." Gohan said.

Without warning an arm wrapped around his neck, a set of knuckles grinding into his head.

"Heh, there's my guy, thought you were dead, man." a familiar voice said.

Gohan quickly twisted out of the hold, locking eyes with his friend. "Sharpner, it's good to see you again." Gohan said.

"You too, we all thought you were dead." Sharpner said with a laugh.

Gohan's thoguhts immediately went to his fate at the hands of Majin Buu, but he quickly pushed them away.

"Nope, just...took a year off." Gohan responded, Kyuuri looking at him from behind as if he was speaking Namekian.

"Oh, so you don't _have_ to repeat a year...y'know...like me?" Sharpner said.

"Uh yeah, I guess not." Gohan answered.

Sharpner quickly whirled around, a grin on his face, man, who's this?" he said, gesturing at Kyuuri, the Saiyan girl glaring his way.

"Oh...this is-" Gohan began, Sharpner cutting him off.

"You his girlfriend or nah? I can show you around if you want." he said.

Gohan smiled slightly as Kyuuri grew more irritated.

"No thanks, I'll just stick with him." Kyuuri said, nodding towards Gohan.

"C'mon, I don't bite, Sharpner said, placing a firm hand on Kyuuri's shoulder.

"I said no." Kyuuri growled, gripping Sharpner's wrist and wrenching it from her shoulder.

"Wow, you've...g...got a strong grip..." Sharpner stammered.

With a grunt Kyuuri tossed him into a nearby wall, simply turning and starting to walk away before she realized she had become the hallway's center of attention. "What? He was annoying me." she shot as she continued away.

Gohan looked around nervously. "She's uh...not a morning person." he said with a laugh before following.

 **oOo**

Sorbet sat on his chair, examining the two beings that stood before him. They were the only remaining Planet Trade Commanders aside from himself.

"Abo, Kado. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"We heard you were recalling all forces...even ours." Abo began.

"We want to know why." Kado added.

"You know why." Shisami growled from Sorbet's side.

"Because Lord Cooler has met his end?" they asked in unison.

"So you do know." Sorbet grumbled.

"Yes, but because you took our forces, the Saiyan Prince was able to escape us." Kabo replied.

"Vegeta was on one of your planets?" Sorbet gasped.

"Not him, the other one!" Abo corrected.

"Sir, King Vegeta did have two sons, he banished his second early on because he didn't excel at being a fighter." Tagoma said, Sorbet sending him a glare. "That's...at least what I heard." Tagoma said nervously.

"He is correct, Prince Tarble is on his way to Earth to enlist his brother's aid against us, and we're going after him." Kado explained.

"If Lord Cooler was defeated, what chance do you think you have?" Shisami growled.

"We still have a few tricks that may surprise you!" Abo and Kado said in unison as they departed.

"Arrogant, that's what they are." Sorbet growled, Tagoma and Shisami nodding in agreement.

 **oOo**

Kyuuri screamed, her ki flaring around her a shockwave blowing through the trees and cracking the ground under her feet.

"You need to feel anger, let the energy that comes from that flow through you!" Gohan called.

Kyuuri recalled the night her father died, the taunting laughs of Salza, Dore and Neiz echoing in her head as they did in the halls. "I AM!" Kyuuri roared, her aura exploding out from around her as every muscle in her body tensed, trees uprooting in the distance, large chunks of the ground tearing from their places and flying away.

"Keep it up! I've got an idea!" Gohan called out, positioning himself opposite from her.

"What are you doing?" Kyuuri growled, growing slightly annoyed at how Gohan could easily walk through the storm she was causing.

"You want to go Super Saiyan, right? This is how my dad taught me." he said with a serious expression before taking his stance. "Get ready! he yelled.

"Whats he doing?" Kyuuri thought as she brought up her fists, her long hair flying upwards as she charged even more ki.

"Ka-may-ha-may-HA!" Gohan roared, a blue wave of ki tearing across the ground and at the Saiyan girl.

Kyuuri gasped, a worried expression briefly flashing across her face. "No, I won't let you scare me." she growled. The Saiyan girl cried out, extending her arms and channeling all of her energy as the kamehameha wave crashed into her. She grit her teeth as she pushed it back, her heels carving two slots into the ground as she held it before her, the blast slowly pushing her back. Old memories of her parents filled her head, she thought of her father's final moments, of the way she was driven away from her home, but first and foremost she thought of Cooler's siege against Earth. Salza, Dore, and Neiz's taunts filled her head followed by her quick defeat and Gohan's efforts to protect her. She released one more yell, her power increasingly drastically and for just a moment her ki and hair assumed a golden hue.

Gohan pushed harder with his blast, suddenly sensing Kyuuri's power spike for only two seconds, but in the blink of an eye, she deflecting his Kamehameha back at him, the half-Saiyan dodging to the side as it went by. "Kyuuri, you had it for second!" Gohan called out with grin. "Kyuuri?" he called again as no one answered.

He turned, seeing the Saiyan girl collapse below him. Gohan rushed to her immediately, catching Kyuuri before she hit the ground.

"I...think I felt it." Kyuuri said as she lay in Gohan's arms.

"You did, you really had it for a second there." the young Half-Saiyan said with a grin. "Here, take one of these, I brought it just in case." Gohan said, placing a senzu bean in Kyuuri's mouth.

Kyuuri immediately sprang up, reenergized. "School is boring, this is worthwhile, can't we just do this instead all day?" she asked.

"Not as long as my mom's around." Gohan said with a laugh.

"Oh, so she's the problem?" Kyuuri asked splaying her fingers as a ki blast charged in her palm, a worried expression forming on Gohan's face. "Oh calm down, it was just a joke. Besides, I'm ready for a break." Kyuuri said.

Before Gohan could answer Kyuuri strode up, placing her mouth over his. "Let's continue later." she said as she pulled away.

"Oh...yeah, I guess we can." Gohan called after her.

"No one's here, right?" Kyuuri shouted.

"Not at the moment." Gohan answered curiously.

"Good." Kyuuri called, pulling her clothing off.

Gohan stood in place, stunned and red-faced.

"I'm going to wash off, you coming?" Kyuuri asked.

"Uh, yeah, be right there!" Gohan called excitedly.

 **oOo**

 ** _Outside West City_**

An enormous dust cloud filled the air as a deafening crash rang out, a pod resting in the resulting crater.

With a whoosh and a burst of steam, two beings exited.

"Well Gure, this is where the readings were coming from." the diminutive man said as he stepped forward, adjusting his scouter.

"My brother Vegeta has to be close."


	6. Abo and Kado

**_A/N: I do not own any property related or pertaining to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Dragonball Super. The rights to these properties belong to Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, this is an unlicensed adaptation of the film "Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return!" and is not meant to state ownership over any of the source material._**

 ** _Please enjoy!_**

 **oOo**

Kyuuri slowly lifted her feet away from the wall, her arms shaking slightly as she balanced on her hands before slowly moving her body up and down, her nose touching the floor with each repetition.

"Kyuuri, that's impressive and all, but-" Gohan started.

"I'm not doing it to impress you, I just need to occupy the time somehow, and why not get stronger while I do it." she said, continuing her workout.

"You could get started too, y'know...like, write your ideas down before I'm done with my essay so when you start you'll know what you're going to say." Gohan suggested with a smile.

Kyuuri gave a grunt before falling forward into a sitting position, narrowing her eyes in an exasperated manner. "The people on this planet have it so backwards, they value _everything_ above strength." she groaned.

"You'll get used to it after a while." Gohan suggested.

"I just want to train, what's wrong with that?" Kyuuri pressed.

"Nothing, nothing at all, it's just, in our society, you kinda need an education." the young half Saiyan answered.

"Okay, okay...fine." Kyuuri said as she sat up, taking hold of a sheet of paper and a pen.

Gohan continued typing as he heard the familiar sounds of his parents light arguing in the fields outside.

 **oOo**

"Man, I really wish I could train." Goku groaned before looking over his shoulder to his wife. "Hey Chi-Chi, if we got all of that money from Mr. Satan why do we have to work on the farm like this?"

"Goku, you just don't get it." Chi-Chi began. "People can't live full lives if they just mess around all the time."

"I guess you have a point, but skipping training is making me fall behind." Goku replied.

"Come now." Chi-Chi responded. "Quit complaining, we need to start planting these grateful radish seeds." she continued as she held a seemingly grinning seed up to her husband's eye level.

"Huh? What's a grateful radish?" Goku inquired.

"It's a special kind of radish that grows so fast it will fill this field in no time." Chi-Chi said cheerfully. "Now come on, let's till the fields."

"Hey, maybe we can get Kyuuri to help us, I know she's not working on her essay yet." Goku said with a grin.

"Hm?" Chi-Chi hummed, furrowing her brow. She slowly walked over to Gohan's window peering inside.

 **oOo**

Kyuuri stood up and made her way over to Gohan, placing her blank paper next to his computer.

"Kyuuri...?" Gohan asked as she put her arms around his shoulders.

"I thought of something else we could do." she said with a smile.

Gohan took his hands away from the keys, but before he could agree none other than his mother appeared in the window.

"No goofing off, get back to studying!" she yelled, Gohan slamming his fingers back onto the keys as Kyuuri fell back, flustered.

"Never mind, I guess." the Saiyan girl said, grabbing back her paper and pen.

"Sorry about that." Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

"It's fine, your mother's voice hits harder than anyone I've ever fought." Kyuuri groaned.

Gohan was about to reply as a familiar ringing sound emanated from his computer, a small box popping up on the desktop.

"What is that?" Kyuuri asked, looking up.

"Oh hey, I'm getting a call from a friend." Gohan said as he answered, the face of his friend from his last year in school popping up.

"Hey Gohan." Videl said with a smile.

"Hey, Videl, how are you?" he answered, Kyuuri popping up behind his chair curiously.

"I'm okay...my dad's hotel is finally finished." she answered.

"Oh, that's great! It's been two years!" Gohan said excitedly, quietly sensing Kyuuri gripping the top of his seat.

"Yeah, he's really excited...so excited that he's inviting everyone who fought Buu...and anyone they want to bring to the opening party." Videl answered as her father and Mr. Buu paraded around behind her. "I don't get it, everyone thinks it was my dad that beat Majin Buu, but it was actually your dad, and mine is stealing all the credit...it's embarrassing." Videl added.

"Don't worry...it's fine, we'd rather remain anonymous." Gohan said with a grin.

"I get that, can you invite your dad for me?" Videl asked.

"For sure!" Gohan said excited, thanking Videl before signing off.

"Who was that?!" Kyuuri shot as she popped out from behind the chair.

"Just a friend..." Gohan started.

"Does she know you're my mate?" Kyuuri asked, baring her teeth, her tail quivering behind her.

"I don't think so." Gohan said, Kyuuri's eyes narrowing. "But she...and everyone else will when I bring you to Mr. Satan's party tomorrow." he said cheerfully.

"Fine." Kyuuri said as she went back to her paper, Gohan breathing a sigh of relief.

 **oOo**

"Gee Gohan, I don't really want to go to some party." Goku said, Chi-Chi agreeing as they sat down for dinner.

"Ah, c'mon dad, Mr. Satan and Videl went through all the trouble of inviting us." Gohan said.

"What about Kyuuri?" Chi-Chi asked.

The Saiyan girl looked up, her chopsticks hanging out of her mouth. "Hey, she mentioned food, so I'm there." she answered.

"Can we go? Please? Can we? Can we?" Goten pressed.

"Food?" Goku asked, listening carefully.

"Yeah dad, Mr. Satan really wanted you to come, so much so that he's preparing a buffet just for you...I think his exact words were 'all you can eat'." Gohan said.

A wide grin appeared on Goku's face as visions of various dishes surrounding him filled his head.

"Well, if he insists!" Goku said as he slammed his hands down on the table. "Chi-Chi! I think we should go!" he called out excitedly.

"But...Goku..." Chi-Chi said confusedly.

"Looks like we're going, Goten!" Goku said excitedly, his younger son celebrating in response.

 **oOo**

"So you're Gohan's girlfriend, eh?" I just thought you were one of Goku's relatives." Ox King said as the large man eyed her tail, Kyuuri merely nodding in response before looking over towards Gohan.

"He's your grandfather?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he answered.

"I didn't know people on this planet could get that...big." she answered.

Gohan laughed in reply as the shuttle, emblazoned with the likeness of Mr. Satan himself touched down near them, the back hatch opening soon after.

"Hey everyone! Long time no see, how are ya?" Goku asked as they stepped inside.

"Goku! It's good to see you again!" Krillin called out.

"Yeah man, lookin' good!" Yamcha said.

"You sure have grown." Krillin said as he ruffled Goten's hair.

"What do you expect after two years?" Yamcha chimed in.

"It's good to see all of you." Master Roshi said as he approached. "Especially Kyuuri, Chi-Chi and their Chi-Chi's he said excitedly as his eyes lowered.

The two women exchanged glances before both knocking the Turtle Hermit upside the head.

"Good to see you too, Master Roshi, just as lively as ever." Chi-Chi said.

"And just as despicable." Oolong added

"Meh! So what?" Roshi replied, the whole group laughing as the shuttle took off.

 **oOo**

Kyuuri followed Gohan, awkwardly pulling at her dress as they approached the main tent the event was held in, Vegeta standing off to the side.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku called as he approached, Gohan and Kyuuri turning their attention to him, Vegeta scowling as he drew closer.

"What is it now, Kakarot?" the Prince asked.

"Not much, man, you're lucky Bulma doesn't make you wear formal stuff, Chi-Chi forced me to put this on." Goku said, motioning towards his suit.

"Pfft, this IS Saiyan formal wear!" Vegeta retorted, patting the chest plate of his battle suit.

"See! I told you!" Kyuuri yelled, all eyes turning towards her as she delivered a smack to the back of Gohan's head.

"Uh, sorry, my bad." Gohan apologized.

"Ha! That's a Saiyan woman for you, strong willed as ever, are you sure your son can handle her?" Vegeta mocked.

"Do you think you can?!" Kyuuri growled, taking a step towards the Prince as she bared her teeth.

"Careful child, you might bite off more than you can chew." Vegeta responded.

"Okay, I think we should all just calm down." Gohan said, putting a hand on Kyuuri's shoulder,

"Yeah' c'mon Vegeta, it's no big deal, right?" Goku said.

"Eh, fine, I've got better things to do anyway." Vegeta responded.

"That could've ended badly." Gohan said.

"For him." Kyuuri answered.

Suddenly Mr. Satan's voice carried into the air, announcing that the party was about to start.

"Come on, let's go!" Goku said excitedly, waving Gohan and Kyuuri after him.

As they made their way to their respective tables and sat down, servers made their way around the room, pouring drinks for those that had taken a seat, Mr. Satan in the front of the room preparing his speech.

"Geez, could you hurry this along, I'm dying of hunger over here." Goku complained, glancing at the glass of water next to him.

"I second that." Kyuuri said, tapping her fingers on the table.

"I thank you all for coming, I'm grateful you could all be here to celebrate the victory over Majin Buu!" Mr. Satan called out, everyone clapping while Vegeta glared at the man.

Kyuuri looked around curiously, her eyes eventually landing on the also clapping Majin Buu. "Hey." she said quietly tapping Gohan's shoulder. "He's celebrating his own defeat? ...and if he was defeated how is he still here?" the Saiyan girl asked.

"Um, it's complicated, first there was just him, then he separated into two, ate himself, then my dad and Vegeta separated him into two again...and then he helped us fight...well...himself." Gohan answered.

"Oh...okay." Kyuuri replied, still confused as ever.

"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" a group of people with cameras and microphones yelled as they ran over.

"Wha?! I thought I said no press!" he yelled at his assistant.

"I tried to keep them out, but there were too many!" the man exclaimed.

"Gah!" the world champion yelled as they surrounded him, knocking him back and forth.

"Mr. Satan, here!" one yelled.

"No, over here!" another exclaimed.

"Now...I can't answer all your questions at once!" he said worriedly.

"What's the name of your hotel!" one reporter yelled.

"Ahem." Mr. Satan's assistant coughed, grabbing hold of a sheet. "The name of the hotel is..."

Without warning all of the reporters charged the man, gathering around as he pulled the sheet of an enormous sign adorned with the new hotel's name.

"The 'Super amazing world saving Majin Buu Slaying Mr. Satan's gorgeous Hotel!" his assistant called out, much to the awe of the press.

"A perfect fit for you Mr. Satan!" a reporter called out as the world champ tried to cover the sign, digressing as they praised him.

"Excellent name!" another called.

"Oh, y'know, it's nothing!" he responded.

As the reporters departed Piccolo glanced up, furrowing his brow as he sensed it. "Gohan." he said.

"Yeah, I feel that too." the half Saiyan responded, looking off towards the horizon.

"What is it? What's going on?" Kyuuri asked.

"There's a large ki headed straight for us." Android 18 replied.

"I hope they didn't come here just to start trouble." Krillin said.

The whole group left their seats, making their way out to the back of the hotel, watching as two beings levitated down to the ground, one a strange, small alien, the other a small individual wearing a Saiyan Battle Suit.

"Good, you're all gathered in one place." he said.

"Hey...that's a tail!" Gohan called out.

"It can't be...another Saiyan?" Krillin added.

"So there are more of us." Kyuuri said.

The whole group looked on in awe as the small Saiyan scanned the crowd, his scouter reading out every power level.

"Tarble!" Vegeta yelled, the crowd separating and looking at him in a stunned manner. "What are you doing here?

"Brother!" Tarble called out happily.

"Brother?!" everyone said in unison.

"I thought father sent you away because of your low aptitude for battle." Vegeta growled as he turned away.

"I thought you'd be happy, seeing as it's been a while." Tarble said.

"Vegeta! you didn't tell me you had a brother!" Bulma called out as she approached.

With a glare, Vegeta turned back to his sibling. "What is it you need, anyway?" he asked.

"I came because I heard you defeated Frieza on Namek, so I went there to find you and was told by a Namekian you were on Earth...there's a terrible pair of brothers named Abo and Kado terrorizing my home...I tried to fight them, but they were too strong! Will you help me, big brother?" Tarble asked.

"Hey, you said these guys are strong, right?" Goku asked as he popped out from behind Vegeta.

"Wasn't your father the one who defeated Frieza?" Kyuuri asked.

"Yeah, now's not the time to get into it, though." he said as he and Kyuuri both looked ahead.

Tarble scanned Goku, cocking an eye as he read the power level. "I'm sorry Sir, but you're not even near strong enough." he observed.

"Don't rely on that Scouter so much, a seasoned fighter can manipulate his power level at will." Vegeta said.

"Here, I'll show ya." Goku said as he stepped in front of Tarble, the other Saiyan scanning him, his eyes going wide as Goku let out a yell, abright aura surrounded him, breaking the ground around it. Tarble looked on in awe as Goku went Super Saiyan.

"I...I can't believe it." he stammered, flinching as his Scouter exploded.

"Wha...Wow! That'll do fine! Will you please help me?!" Tarble exclaimed.

"I take it you can't go Super Saiyan either." Kyuuri said as she made her way to the front of the group.

"No...I was never able to...wait, are you a Saiyan too?" he asked.

"Obviously," Kyuuri answered, letting her tail unfurl.

"Are all of you Saiyans?" he asked, dumbstruck.

"Only Kakarot, the girl and I." Vegeta said. "Those one's right there are only half." he continued, pointing out Gohan, Goten and Trunks.

"Yeah, those are my sons Gohan and Goten." Goku said, pointing towards them.

"And Trunks is my son." Vegeta added.

"So he's my nephew?" Tarble asked.

"Nevermind that!" Vegeta responded. "How about these brothers you were talking about?"

"Oh yeah! They're on their here right now!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Fine. I'll handle them for you, I'll need the after dinner workout." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Hey Vegeta! How about I handle this! I haven't had a good fight in a long time!" Goku said.

"Oh no you don't! This is a family matter! Don't you dare get involved!" the Prince argued.

"I want to fight!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah, me too!" Trunks added.

"So do I!" Gohan announced.

"Count me in!" Kyuuri called out.

"Hey, what about me? I want to fight to!" Krillin said.

"Why? You wouldn't be getting paid." 18 responded.

"I guess you're right." Krillin responded in a downcast tone.

"Gee, there are so many of is but just two of them. If we all fought them we'd just be bullies." Goku said.

"Then what do you suggest, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Hm." Goku said, placing a finger on his chin. "Wait, I have an idea! Everyone grab on!" he called out.

 **oOo**

The entire group fell over has they materialized near Goku's house.

"What was that?" Kyuuri asked.

"Instant Transmission, it takes some getting used to." Gohan answered.

"I'll make sure to learn it someday." the Saiyan girl said confidently.

"Okay! Everyone can pick a radish, and whoever has the longest one gets to fight!" Goku proclaimed.

Quickly everyone made their way into the field, each pulling on a sprout.

"Here we go." Kyuuri said proudly, holding a sizable radish.

"Looks like I got you there." Gohan said as he pulled a larger one.

Kyuuri prepared a response, going quiet as she looked over to Vegeta.

"Damn." he said, tossing a small radish away.

"Looks like I'm going to fight." Goku said, holding up the largest one so far.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Krillin said as he pulled hard on a sprout, his face turning red from effort, only for the smallest radish yet to emerge from the dirt. "Aw man." he groaned.

"Look everyone!" Goten yelled as he held up a radish nearly as large as himself, much to Goku's pride.

"Grr, Trunks! You better find one larger than that!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks gulped. "Uh, I'll do my best!" he said as he reached for a sprout, pulling the radish free.

"Looks like it's you, Goten." Goku said as Vegeta bared his teeth.

Trunks looked over to his father nervously before giving one last tug to the radish, all eyes turning towards him as an enormous root ripped through the ground and tore down the hillside.

"Hey, I think I won!" Trunks said.

"Well, I did say the longest." Goku said with a grin.

"Now Trunks, make sure to win for Uncle Tarble." Vegeta said.

The small being with Tarble ran to Trunks, shaking his hand. "Good job, I wish you luck." she said.

"Hey Tarble, who is this you're with anyway?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, this is my wife, Gure." Tarble said.

"Wife?" everyone said, Vegeta's eyes going wide.

"Good to meet you, brother, I hope we can get along." Gure said as she bowed.

"Oh, uh, yes of course!" Vegeta said, returning the gesture.

"A little different, isn't she?" Bulma asked.

"Don't forget, she is your sister in law." Chi-Chi said.

"Man, Saiyans have some strange taste in women." Master Roshi commented, ducking a frying pan swung by Chi-chi. "Nice try Chi-Chi." he continued, quickly bringing up and arm to block a shovel. "You too Bulma." he laughed.

Chi-Chi and Bulma suddenly dodged to she side as Master Roshi was sent flying into a tree nearby, Kyuuri standing behind him, leg still extended. "Don't forget about me." the Saiyan girl said.

 **oOo**

The group had gathered outside at least twenty minutes prior, waiting for the arrival of their mysterious opponents.

"Are you sensing that?" Piccolo asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah, I've got it." Goku responded.

"It's a bit more impressive than I was expecting." Gohan added.

"You need to teach me how to do that." Kyuuri said, looking around at her friends.

"Wait a minute, here they are!" Tarble exclaimed, Gure hiding herself behind his leg.

The Z-fighters and company watched as two figures came into view over head before slowly levitating down to them.

"That's...them?" Tien asked.

"Yeah." Tarble confirmed, a grim expression on his face.

Before the group sat two small, round, strange looking beings that seemed to be shoehorned into their battle suits.

"We just came for him." Abo said, indicating Tarble.

"Imagine how fortunate we felt, finding you here too, Prince Vegeta!" Kado taunted.

Everyone turned to the Prince as a smirk formed on his face as he reached down and gave Trunks a gentle shove. "I'm afraid you won't get the chance to fight me, go send them back to where they came from, Trunks." Vegeta said.

"I've got it, dad!" the young purple haired half-Saiyan said.

"Hey Vegeta, do you think Goten could help out just a little?" Goku asked as he leaned in.

"No way, Kakarot, like I told you before, this is a family matter, so don't you dare get involved." the Prince growled.

"Okay, Vegeta." Goku said, quickly kneeling down to his younger son's level. "Hey Goten, Vegeta said it's cool if you want to go help Trunks."

"Yeah! Alright!" Goten said, running after his friend.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shot, quickly calming down as Abo and Kado spoke.

"Hm, it looks like the kids want to fight." Abo said.

"We promise we won't hurt you...too much!" Kado called to them.

Goten and Trunks merely smiled at each other.

"We're gonna make you regret being so sure of yourselves" Trunks said with a grin.

"Oh, really?" Abo and Kado growled in unison.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Goten called out.

"Fine! Kado yelled.

"Take this!" Abo added as they took off towards the two young Saiyans.

In a bright golden flash, both Trunks and Goten went Super Saiyan, taking off towards Abo and Kado. The two alien's pulled back their fists, eyes going wide as, before they could even throw a punch they were caught upside the head by a kick and hook from the younger fighters, sending them crashing to the ground below.

"Was that too much for you, or do we have to tone it down?" Trunks mocked.

Abo pulled himself to his feet, glaring at the half-Saiyans. "I guess we'll have to fight seriously." he growled.

Goten and Trunks readied themselves as Abo and Kado took off to meet them again, a storm of jabs, hooks, and kicks assailing the two. Trunks blocked a hook before deflecting a roundhouse with his knee, using his other leg to kick Kado back to the ground while Goten faded back from a series of jabs before darting in and bringing both fists down on Abo's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Yeah! They're winning!" Tarble called out, Gure cheering behind him.

"Those two don't look too bad, probably could've handled them myself." Kyuuri said.

"Trunks could've handled them himself." Vegeta said with a scowl.

Trunks and Goten flew towards Abo and Kado, stopping as they both started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Goten asked.

"Just watch." Abo said.

Everyone looked on in awe as Abo and Kado multiplied, first there was only two of each, but in the blink of an eye, there were six of each.

The two young half-Saiyans gasped as the multiple Abos and Kados flew at them, assailing them from all sides. Trunks was thrown to the ground as Goten flew backwards, shooting multiple blasts, also falling as a Kado clone appeared behind him, kicking him into the grass.

"Now there's enough for all of us!" Kyuuri said excitedly, taking off before Gohan could respond.

"Hey, you!" Kyuuri yelled, an Abo clone turning right in time as the Saiyan girl's foot hit him across the face, sending him flying away.

Trunks took advantage of the diversion by punching away a Kado clone and blasting another into the sky while Goten blew a couple Abo's away with a kamehameha.

The real Kado flew down from the sky towards Kyuuri, Gohan flying forward and catching him by the leg before tossing him off the other way.

Abo and Kado met each other in mid-air as they took stock, all of their duplicates having been defeated and vanishing shortly after.

"Damn...it looks like we have to use our technique." Abo said.

"Ready when you are." Kado responded.

"What are they up to?" Goku asked.

"This is their trump card." Tarble said cautiously.

In a flash of light both Abo and Kado merged, a massive being emerging from the smoke. It resembled them both, but was far larger, purple in color, and had a large, spiked chin.

"We are no longer Abo and Kado! I am Aka!" he called out before letting loose hundreds of ki blasts that tore into the hotel behind them, sending the walls toppling.

Yamcha leapt forward, releasing a spirit ball towards a large piece of debris that fell toward Bulma and Chi-Chi, easily blowing it apart safely as Tien and Chioatzu shot dodon rays at falling tower, blowing at apart before it could crush the crowd below. Krillin raced forward as a support beam fell towards Android 18 and Marron, launching a Destructo disk to cut it in half before it fell onto them.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten raced at Aka, the being easily blocking their hits before grabbing Goten and tossing him into Trunks and punching both boys away. Kyuuri raced forward, releasing a series of punches. Aka spread his arms wide after blocking every hit, Kyuuri's jaw dropping as her kick hit him directly in the chest to no effect.

"Nice try, little Saiyan." Aka taunted before blasting her back.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked as he flew to her side.

"Yeah, fine, just wait until I take my next shot." Kyuuri said.

Before they could react, Vegeta in Super Saiyan form kicked Aka to the ground.

"That was a cheap shot." Aka growled.

"Whether you see me coming or not, it makes no difference." Vegeta smirked.

Aka bared his teeth as he stood, turning quickly and aiming a blast at the semi-conscious Trunks. "Think you can stop this in time?" he said with a laugh, releasing the blast.

Gohan looked on in shock as the blast flew at the half-Saiyan boy.

Kyuuri drew both her hands back, watching as if the events were unfolding in slow motion. "Kamehameha!" she yelled, a blue stream of energy tearing away from her fingers and colliding with the blast, detonating it before it could reach Trunks.

"Kyuuri...was that the kamehameha?!" Gohan asked.

"I guess I'm a fast learner." the Saiyan girl replied.

Aka grimaced, looking at the Saiyans in front of him. "I didn't want to do this, but you made me!" he roared, holding both hands aloft, charging a ki blast. "SUPER WAHAHA NO HA!" he called out as he brought the ball of energy in front of his mouth, breathing a layer of flame onto it before sending it at the Z-Fighters.

"I didn't think he was capable of an attack so strong." Piccolo said in astonishment.

"He's definitely surpassed Frieza." Goku confirmed.

"Surpassed Frieza?!" Tarble asked in astonishment.

"Don't worry, though, I've got this." Goku said confidently.

"I'll destroy you all!" Aka roared propelling his ultimate attack at the Z-fighters.

In a bright flash a golden aura surged around Goku as he went Super Saiyan. "Ka-may-ha-may-HA!" he roared as the stream of energy took off towards Aka's attack, smashing into it and forcing it back.

Aka growled as he pushed back, a bead of sweat trailing down his brow.

"I'm ending this." Gohan said as he let out a battle cry, going Super Saiyan 2. Kyuuri raised a hand to block her eyes as wind whipped around her, Gohan flying at Aka faster than she could blink.

"Wha?!" Aka said, coughing violently as Gohan planted his fist directly in his stomach, the large purple skinned alien toppling over unconscious.

"There we go." Goku said, using his kamehameha to push Aka's blast into the space.

"Is that it?" Vegeta asked as Abo and Kado defused.

"Looks like it." Goku asked, landing next to him.

Everyone turned towards Mr. Satan as the man cried out. "My hotel, my beautiful hotel is ruined." he said, the last building that stood crumbling to rubble in the distance.

"Maybe this is a message from a higher power telling you to have more humility." Videl said as she walked up to her father.

"And hey, you never know, maybe Shenron would help you rebuild it." Yamcha suggested.

"Oh yeah, I never thought about that." Mr. Satan said.

"Father. Humility." Videl reiterated, grabbing him by the ear.

"Well, the hotel may be gone, but at least the buffet is untouched!" Mr. Satan called out.

"Good, using that Kamehameha works up an appetite." Kyuuri said.

"You can say that again." Goku agreed.

Gure's eyes opened wide as she saw the masses of food, quickly taking a plate full with Tarble.

"It's good to see other Saiyans around, after my parents were killed I was sure I was the last, I didn't think there'd be any more, especially royalty." Kyuuri said, looking from Vegeta to Tarble.

"Trust me, it came as a shock to me to, considering I didn't even know I was a Saiyan until I was four years old, and my dad didn't know until he was twenty-four." Gohan said with a laugh.

"The first Super Saiyan in centuries didn't even know he was a Saiyan for two decades?" Kyuuri asked, stunned.

"Yeah, he only found out because his brother Raditz came to Earth to recruit him or something." Gohan explained.

"What happened to...Raditz?" Kyuuri asked.

"My dad and had to kill him...it's kind of what started all of this is the first place, you know? Frieza's men giving us so much trouble." Gohan said.

"Well, thanks for not letting Mr. Piccolo kill ME." Kyuuri said with a laugh. "I'm just glad I found this place, with all of you." she said with a smile.

Gohan returned the grin before turning towards the back of the tent. "Speaking of Frieza's men, you guys need any more food.?" he called out.

"Abo and Kado happily burst from a pile of raw radishes, holding one in each hand. "We're way ahead of you!" they said in unison.

 **oOo**

"Defected have they?" Sorbet asked quietly.

"From what our drones recorded before they were destroyed, Abo and Kado were easily bested by the Saiyans...and subsequently joined them." Tagoma reported.

"Fine." Sorbet said with a grin. "We never needed them, with those two gone, command of the entire army falls to me."

"This is great news, Commander." Shisami said as he joined them.

"Ah, I see you've returned on from your trip to Namek. What have you learned?" Sorbet asked.

"What Tagoma found in the archives was accurate, the Dragonballs are indeed powerful relics with the ability to grant any wish, but during my visit to Namek, a Namekian named Moori told me they had recently used their set and now they will be inactive for a time."

"So you're telling us that after supporting your plan to travel all the way to Namek, we have to wait even longer?" Tagoma shot.

"I have yet to finish!" Shisami growled.

"Well, do go on!" Sorbet commanded.

"Yes Sir!" Shisami obeyed. "While there, I pretended I was interested in the Dragonballs for the purpose of healing a wounded friend, they were instantly taken by my false statement and told me this...there's a set of active Dragonballs...on Earth."


	7. Wrath of the Dragon Part l

**_A/N: I do not claim ownership over or distribute any media related to or pertaining to the Dragonball franchise and do not claim any credit from said materials._**

 **oOo**

Wind whipped through the barren wasteland, battering the enormous rock spires the desolate field was riddled with. Loud thumps and crashes carried through the air as the boy's grip loosened, an ocarina with a string tied around it falling to the ground, slowly clattering along the rock as it was pushed by the gusts. The boy ground his feet into the stone below him, gritting his teeth as he looked up, both hands gripping the hilt of his blade tightly, his eyes darting around rapidly as he spun around, sounds of worry escaping him. With one loud crash, the boy swiftly turned, barely having enough time to let out a scream before being crushed by a monstrous claw.

A small distance away, a small alien being watched, relaxing his fingers as a short laugh escaped him.

"Now, onto planet Earth!"

 **oOo**

Sweat dripped from her head and onto her chest as she crossed her arms, blocking a kick from Gohan before responding with a left hook, the half-Saiyan fading back and delivering a jab, Kyuuri darting to the side and pulling an arm back, thrusting it forward and shooting a blast of energy at the half-Saiyan.

Gohan moved back at full speed before raising his hands above his head. "Masenko!" he yelled, shooting a yellow blast of energy towards her.

Kyuuri cried out as their blasts collided. She grit her teeth, releasing a primal growl as she thrust forward, her stream of energy slowly gaining ground.

Gohan smiled, darting to the side as her blast overpowered his masenko.

"Hey, that was pretty good!" he called.

"If you went Super Saiyan, you could have easily taken it head on!" Kyuuri yelled, raising an arm and charging headlong into Gohan. The half-Saiyan grabbed onto Kyuuri's forearm as she pushed him back.

"Let's just focus on one thing at a time." Gohan replied.

Kyuuri slowed down, slipping out of Gohan's grasp and releasing a series of kicks, Gohan blocking each one before she leapt black and shot of bolt of energy at him.

Gohan emerged from the dust cloud, throwing a hook at Kyuuri. The Saiyan girl raised her hand to block it, only to have her hand plowed back into her chest, knocking her to the ground.

"Had enough?" Gohan asked.

Kyuuri bared her teeth before a smirk cracked across her lips. "KA-MAY-HA" she began.

Gohan grit his teeth, taking up a defensive posture.

"May-HA!" she roared, the blue energy wave surging through the air.

Gohan thrust his hands forward, catching it and slowly forcing it back, grunting as the blast began to burn against his fingers. "Kyuuri, this is enough!" he yelled, a golden aura bursting out from him as his hair stood on end, taking on the same golden hue while his eyes faded to a turquoise-blue. Gohan began to push the blast back, an easy task in his Super Saiyan form.

Kyuuri ground her teeth, pushing with all of her might as she sensed Gohan's power increase greatly, in the weeks since Abo and Kado's attack, she had devoted time to training with Piccolo, learning to sense ki, a skill that only infuriated her further as she felt Gohan ascend.

"I..won't..be...humiliated." she growled before letting out a deafening scream, a golden aura surging around her body as her irises and pupils vanished, leaving her eyes a plain white as her long black hair was blown upward by her aura.

Gohan gasped as he sensed it, Kyuuri's power jumped massively, he ki increasing twenty times over. He grunted as her blast pushed harder against him, forcing him back as he applied both hands, electricity surging over his arms. The half-Saiyan tensed, his hair going razor straight as his aura intensified, bio-electricity crackling across his body.

In his Super Saiyan Two form Gohan deflected the blast into the sky, disappearing and reappearing next to Kyuuri. Gohan blocked a punch before delivering a kick, Kyuuri leaping over it and returning a kick of her own, Gohan dodging out of the way and jabbing at her. Kyuuri, to his astonishment, caught his fist and sent a roundhouse kick into his ribs, launching the half-Saiyan into a nearby tree.

Gohan lunged to the side as Kyuuri came back at him, the half-Saiyan performed a sidekick, knocking Kyuuri to the ground. The girl stood up and with a scream lunged at Gohan, sending a blast towards him and delivering a punch to his chest as he deflected it into a rockface.

Gohan raised a hand, catching a hook from Kyuuri before standing and pulling a fist back. The Saiyan girl raced at him, readying a kick. Gohan ran forward, catching her kick and pulling her towards him, hitting her in the sternum with a chop.

The color returned to Kyuuri's eyes as her aura faded, unable to stop herself as she fell, Gohan catching her and lifting her up in his arms.

"Did...did I do it?" she asked, exhausted.

"Almost, that was impressive Kyuuri, you're getting close to my dad's power level when he fought the Ginyu Force on Namek." he said excitedly.

Kyuuri smiled before wrapping an arm around the half-Saiyan, locking lips with him before levitating herself to the ground. "So that wasn't Super Saiyan?" she asked.

"Well, it kind of was, my dad called it false Super Saiyan. It's when you access some of the power but don't ascend completely." he answered.

Kyuuri balled her fists, closing her eyes tightly before glaring at a large rock in front of her. She slowly approached it, Gohan watching curiously before raising his arms, Kyuuri planted a fist straight into the boulder, turning it to rubble. "My parents were elites, Prince Vegeta recognized that by looking at me...but here I am, I was defeated by the men who killed my father, and then by Cooler, and then those two fat twins who were trying to hang onto the Planet Trade Organization's glory days." she said. "How long will it be before I'm not stuck taking out low-class grunts, being able to fight the strong enemies like you and your father? Hell! Your brother and Prince Vegeta's son can turn Super Saiyan, they almost defeated Abo and Kado...but I still can't get that close." Kyuuri exclaimed.

"It takes time." Gohan said as he approached her from behind, draping his arms around her shoulders. "Before you arrived, I lost my motivation as a fighter, I'd been defeated by Buu twice and decided I'd leave the fighting up to the others, but you've motivated me to start training again, I mean, I'm as strong as I was during the Cell Games thanks to you." he said enthusiastically.

Kyuuri nodded with a small smile, after Abo and Kado's defeat, she'd asked Krillin and Tien all about Cell and Buu, learning a great deal about happenings before she came to Earth, Krillin's wife having much to say about Cell.

"How strong was your father on Namek?" Kyuuri asked.

"Man, I was just a kid back then, but I think he was around three-hundred thousand at first...that's what that Captain Ginyu guy said.

"Three hundred thousand?!" Kyuuri asked, almost jumping with excitement.

"Yeah, you're pretty strong, you can handle a lot more than you could when you first got here." Gohan said.

"Someday, I hope to ascend to Super Saiyan Four, like your father." Kyuuri admitted.

"So would I." Gohan said with a laugh. "With enough training, we just might be able to."

"Well, we should probably get cleaned up before going to school." Kyuuri said, the Saiyan girl smiled to herself as she removed her battle armor, she'd been on Earth for eight months now, and in that time she found her views drastically changed, before arriving her she would have never even considered settling down and living a mostly normal life, but the longer she was her, the more she adjusted, and the more at peace she felt inside.

Kyuuri stripped off the last of her clothing, sweat dripping down her naked form. "Coming?" she asked.

Gohan grinned, whipping off his training gi as he followed.

Kyuuri dove off the cliff face into a pool of water below, Gohan following.

As the two fell into the water below, they swam close together, sharing a kiss as the young half-Saiyan raised his arm above the water, a sudden beeping suddenly filling the air.

"Oh, looks like I left my alarm on." he said before looking at the screen, seeing he was receiving a call about a situation in the city.

"Are you going to answer that now of all times?" Kyuuri asked with a smirk, her tail pulling Gohan in closer underwater.

Gohan pressed a button on the watch, momentarily silencing it. "It can wait for a bit." he responded.

 **oOo**

Citizens covered their ears and hung close to the walls and storefronts next to them as a police cruiser came flying down the street in pursuit of a yellow vehicle, the three men inside clinging onto the ill-gotten gains they'd taken from a local bank.

"Hang on." the driver growled.

With a quick motion, he pulled the car hard to the left, pulling on the emergency brake as the car skidding to a halt just short of another vehicle, now pointing the opposite direction, the driver took off, the police officer, unable to match his skill, skidded straight into the parked vehicle, his windshield shattering as the cruiser picked up and fell onto it's side.

"Ha! We got him!" one of the men yelled.

"Wait, what the hell?" another called out.

Up ahead two figures stood in the middle of the road, both wearing black jumpsuits, with green tunics over them, one wearing a turban and sunglasses while the other wore a helmet with a visor.

"Just run them down." the leader replied.

The car's tires screeched as the driver hit the gas, all men becoming unnerved as the man in the turban just stood there.

Gohan narrowed his eyes, a small smile coming to his face as he extended his leg, kicking it into the car's front end as they met, allowing himself to slide back some as the car plowed into his foot, both eventually coming to a stop.

"What?! You basta-!" was all the largest of the men had time to say before Gohan smashed his foot down, the car quickly tipping forward and ejecting all of the men into the street.

The leader and the driver landed together, while the larger man landed further down the street. "We'll get your for this!" the leader and the driver yelled as the they stood back to back, the two costumed figures standing in front of them. Both men drew their rifles, firing wildly until their clips ran out, both of them going slack jawed in fear.

"Hey, you alright?" Gohan called as he smirked, opening his palm and dropping all of the bullets the men fired.

"Are you talking to me, or them?" Kyuuri asked sarcastically, unfurling her fingers, an entire clip's worth of bullets falling out of her palm.

"That's impossible..." the leader said.

Quickly both men drew handguns, only to let out cries of pain, falling forward as Gohan and Kyuuri withdrew their fists from the men's stomachs.

"Two down." Gohan said.

"The last one's mine." Kyuuri growled.

"You were supposed to say..." Gohan began.

"One to go." Kyuuri answered with mock enthusiasm.

"I'll show you!" the last of the man yelled, raising a massive gun to the Saiyan girl's face. The man's face contorted in fear as Kyuuri instantaneously appeared in front of him, grabbing the barrel of the gun and bending it backwards.

"Wha...what are you?!" the man stammered.

"I am the Great saiyaman and-" Gohan began, a bead of sweat dropping from his forehead as Kyuuri paid no mind to him, wrenching the gun from the man's grip and knocking him across the head with it.

"You definitely showed me." Kyuuri said dryly.

Gohan slowly relaxed from his pose, looking at the Saiyan girl and cocking his head to the side.

"I know, I know, you wanted me to that whole thing but...isn't it enough I'm wearing the costume?" the sighed.

"I guess...Gohan said, looking down at his watch. "Ah!' he exclaimed. "We're late for school!"

"Kyuuri rolled her eyes, taking off after the young Saiyan man.

 **oOo**

"Hey, sorry we're late! Gohan called out as he entered the classroom, Kyuuri entering right behind him.

Their teacher stopped her lesson, glaring over her glasses at the two.

"Traffic was terrible." Gohan said nervously.

"Nice try, Gohan, we all know you walk." Sharpner said derisively, still sore about his first encounter with Kyuuri.

"Well, let's get back to our lesson, shall we? He and his companions were getting ready for the difficult journey ahead." their teacher began.

Gohan inwardly groaned as a quiet beeping sound went off, Kyuuri turning towards him curiously.

"Great Saiyaman here." he said into the radio on his watch.

"We've got a problem at Raenzel Tower, an old man is threatening to jump!" a voice replied.

"You've got a problem? We've got another class in twenty minutes." Gohan said, Kyuuri raising an eyebrow at him.

Gohan shot to his feet, placing a hand on the back of his head. "May I be excused, please?" he called.

"What? But you just got here!" his teacher replied.

"I think something I ate is disagreeing with me." he said nervously, the girl next to him gasping and moving away.

"Tsk, fine!" the woman called.

"Thank you." Gohan yelled, making his way out of the room while feigning illness by holding a hand over his stomach.

Kyuuri stood, getting ready to follow as their teacher called her.

"Where are _you_ going, Miss Kyuuri?"

"I'm just making sure he's alright...yeah." she said, running after Gohan.

 **oOo**

"WORDS! They're just words! You don't actually care!" the old man called from atop the tower.

The crowd below looked on in horror as police officers held the crowd back near the foot of the tower, the strange looking individual staring down at all of them.

"You don't know what it's like to live in despair! All of your hopes and dreams gone!" he called out.

Suddenly two figures came into view, flying towards the tower.

"It's the Great Saiyaman!" a man yelled.

"We're counting on you!" a woman called out.

Gohan levitated down to the man, extending a hand.

"I'll jump, I really will!" the man shouted.

"Fine, just take my hand first." Gohan replied.

"I want to die!" the man replied.

"Fine then, go ahead! We don't have all day." Kyuuri growled.

Gohan shot a glare at Kyuuri, turning back just in time to see the old man leap from his perch.

"He actually did it." Kyuuri said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Help me!" the old man yelled as he plummeted, screaming all the way.

Gohan swooped in, grabbing the man by the arms as he lowered him to the ground.

"What took you so long! I could've been killed! I should sue!" the old man shouted.

"Hmph, how about some gratitude?" Kyuuri hissed.

The Saiyan girl sat and listened, growing more agitated as the man began to chat them up.

"So you've never heard of Tapion the Great? He's only the legendary Hero that single-handedly saved planet Konats one-thousand years ago!" the old man said.

"Not ringing any bells." Gohan replied.

"Probably because he's not real." Kyuuri added with a sidelong glance.

"Of course he's real, girl!" the old man yelled irritably.

"How about you prove it then?" Kyuuri challenged.

"Fine then, how about I introduce you? the old man said with a smile.

He reached into a pack behind him, withdrawing a dusty and weathered music box. "I just happened to bring him with me! Unfortunately he's been sealed inside this music box for centuries...but I bet a strong young man like you could open it with no trouble at all!" the man said, handing it to the young half-Saiyan.

"Come on, let's just go! This guy's crazy!" Kyuuri urged.

"Just a second, he knows more, come on, tell me what you know." Gohan demanded.

The old man sighed before looking at Gohan with a mix seriousness and pure amusement. "Planet Konats was spared, but the same crisis now threatens Earth!" he shouted.

"Crisis?! What crisis?!" Gohan stammered.

Kyuuri groaned, leaning her head back in annoyance.

"A Great Evil is on it's way here to ravage your world! But the Great Hero can stop it! That's why we need Tapion right now!" the old man pressed.

"So why don't you just open it?" Kyuuri growled.

"I would...IF I COULD!" the old man replied.

"You can't open it?" Gohan asked.

"That honor belongs to you, young Hero." he responded.

"Alright, I can do this." Gohan stated, grabbing the lid of the music box and attempting to pull it back.

"Try spinning the handle, if it opens and plays, Tapion will be freed!" the old man called.

Gohan wrapped his hand around the lever, pushing with all his strength as his hand shook.

"This is so embarrassing..." Kyuuri groaned, putting a hand over her face. "Give it here." she requested.

Gohan tossed the box to her, the old man watching closely,

"Hm." Kyuuri hummed, placing her hands on both sides of the box. "I've got it." she said.

Gohan and the old man exchanged glances before looking at the girl quizzically.

"GRAH!" Kyuuri roared, tossing the box at a nearby light pole and smashing her foot into it the moment it collided with said light pole.

The old man screamed in startled horror as Gohan went wide eyed and let out a sound of astonishment.

"Relax...even that didn't do a thing." the Saiyan Girl said, completely unamused.

"Do you know what could've happened if you broke that?" the old man yelled.

Kyuuri didn't answer, instead fiddling with the handle some more. "Maybe if I toss a power ball into the sky and turn into a Great Ape I'll be strong enough." Kyuuri mused, beginning to generate the ki in her palm.

"No need for that!" Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

"Fine then." Kyuuri responded, tossing the music box back to the old man, with him scrambling to catch it.

"Come on, let's get back to school." Gohan said.

"Wait!" the old man shouted as Gohan and Kyuuri went to take off. "Please! Please summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron, I've heard stories of his power! Word is he can grant any wish...maybe he can open the box." the old man pleaded.

"You're friend Dende, he told me about Shenron...I'd like to meet him." Kyuuri said to Gohan.

"Fine then, I agree." Gohan said, the old man looking up at him excitedly.

 **oOo**

"I don't trust him, you shouldn't have brought him here." Krillin said, the old man giving him a glare.

"Good or bad, we need to know what's inside." Gohan answered.

"He says this world is in danger...and seeing as it's my home now, I'd rather like to protect it." Kyuuri added.

Trunks and Goten watched in wonderment as Bulma's scanner crossed over the music box, trying to find what's inside.

"Evil is on your doorstep, we must hurry to open it." the old man urged.

"My scans can't penetrate it, it looks like it's made of some sort of special material." Bulma said.

Goku picked up the box, grabbing the handle and trying to turn it with as much force as he could draw upon, eventually putting it down as Bulma called him out over it.

"Guys, this is pointless." Krillin stated. "If Goku can't open that thing, it's gonna stay shut."

"Well, I guess it's time we gather the dragonballs!" Goku called, the old man smiling deviously.

Quickly, Goku, carrying the old man, Gohan, Kyuuri, Trunks, Goten, and Krillin went heading off in different directions.

 **oOo**

"Can you imagine if this Hero Tapion is real? So exciting...I bet he's handsome." Kyuuri said mockingly.

Gohan looked dejected before he realized her tone, noting how different her mannerisms were now from how they were when they fist met. Most of her anger and aggressiveness seemed like it had simply melted away.

"Not as good looking as me, though." Gohan said, flying down to Kyuuri and embracing her as they flew off in search of the Dragonballs.

"Hey! There it is! the One Star Ball!" Kyuuri called out, looking back at Gohan with a smile.

 **oOo**

"I bet we'll be the first to find one!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I bet we'll find all of them!" Goten replied, the pair turning to see a snowman holding up the four star ball.

 **oOo**

Krillin peered through a hole in the bushes, hearing a rustling around him. "Calm down, you're just hearing things." he said to himself.

Krillin jerked his head to the right as a strange creature popped out of the bush, then to the left as another appeared. Krillin screamed as more made their presence known, feeling slightly ridiculous as he ran out of a "Haunted House" ride at a theme park.

"Wait a second." he said, looking up art a carousel. "Alright! First ball!" he yelled as he jumped onto it's highest point, finding the two star ball on top of it.

 **oOo**

"There it is, the three star ball." Goku said, watching as a Lioness chewed on the sphere, he and the old man having landed in the West City zoo.

"Well, how do you plan to retrieve it?" the old man asked.

"Like this." Goku said, simply leaping into the enclosure, the old man looking on in astonishment as Goku faced the Lions while they quickly closed in on him.

The Saiyan man looked on with an unsure glance as the Lions pounced on him, Dragonball still in hand.

The old man turned away, gritting his teeth as he thought he had just seen a man eaten alive. He turned as he heard a sound, shocked to find Goku tossing all of the Lions away in one motion.

"See, they just wanted something to play with." Goku said cheerfully as he approached the old man, a Lion still trying to gnaw on his head.

 **oOo**

"Shenron we summon you!" Goku announced.

Kyuuri looked on in shock as a golden beam of light shot from the assembled Dragonballs, twisting and turning in the air before bursting into a brilliant flash, Shenron appearing in it's place, his long serpentine body coiling as he roared, eventually lowering himself down to the group below.

"I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron, I am here to grant you one wish, state your request." Shenron said.

"It worked...the Eternal Dragon..." the old man said.

"Well, go on." Gohan replied.

"Eternal Dragon Shenron! I wish for the noble Hero Tapion to be released from his prison!" the old man yelled.

"It shall be done." Shenron answered, nodding at the old man as a bolt of electricity shot from his horns, striking the old man and knocking the music box from his hands. "You're wish has been granted, farewell." Shenron said, disappearing in a bright flash as the Dragonballs rose into the air before shooting off in different directions.

"That was...amazing." Kyuuri breathed, never having seen anything like it.

"I have to disagree." Bulma said, everyone turning to her. "Doesn't look like it's open to me, Shenron must be losing his touch." she said, nodding towards the closed box.

Everyone looked away dejectedly, their attention snapping back as the handle started to turn, the box beginning to play it's song.

"What a beautiful song." Bulma commented.

"It actually sounds kinda sad." Kyuuri answered.

"He's coming!" Goten, Trunks and the old man said, all looking ecstatic.

Everyone braced themselves as wind tore through the Capsule Corps. grounds, blowing back trees and scattering the smoke that rose from the box.

"Dad, do you see him?" Gohan asked.

"No, but a sense an incredible ki." Goku answered.

Unbeknownst to all, the old man slowly backed away, a purple aura rising around him as a deep red overtook his eyes.

"He was telling the truth." Goku said as Tapion appeared, playing the same tune on his Ocarina that the Music Box played.

The old man surged his purple energy around the Z Fighters and towards Tapion, no one noticing other than the old man, but as Tapion continued to play, the power of his song forced the dark aura away from him, the old man grimacing in frustration.

"Awesome!" Trunks said as Tapion appeared, lowering himself to the ground as he drew his sword.

A smile quickly appeared on the old man's face as he ran to see Tapion, stopping short as the tall, red-mohawked man pointed his sword at him.

"Was it you who awakened me?" Tapion growled.

"Yes, I liberated you from your cruel prison, you're welcome." the old man answered.

"Fool!" Tapion called. "Send me back!"

"Ha, not an option now your music box has been destroyed." the old man replied, nodding towards the shattered object.

"Hi, my name is Goku, you must be Tapion! We had a hell of time getting you out." the Saiyan man said with a grin.

"You have no idea what you've done, do you?" Tapion asked menacingly.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"You've done a terrible thing...and I don't know if I can stop it this time." Tapion hissed as he made his way to the fence, vaulting over it and disappearing down the hill.

"Wow, I want to be just like him!" Trunks shouted.

"Careful, we don't know anything about him yet." Bulma cautioned.

"Seems like a real nice guy." Kyuuri said derisively.

"Tapion, wait!" Trunks called, running off after him, Goten in tow.

"What's the matter?" Gohan asked as he turned his attention away from the Bulma chasing her son and his brother and to Kyuuri.

"That old man...I think he said his name was Hoi earlier...he's hiding something."

 **oOo**

Tapion sat in an abandoned refinery deep inside of North city, leaning against a steel beam as the sounds of the facility falling apart were all that greeted his pointed ears.

"Shouldn't we be careful, what if he's dangerous?" Goten asked.

"Jeez, you sound like my mom, he's the Hero, of course he's not dangerous." Trunks replied.

"Well, shouldn't we knock first?" Goten suggested.

"Fine." Trunks agreed as he thrust open a hatch on the roof. "Knock knock!" he yelled into the darkness, falling back in fright as Tapion's face appeared not far from his, growling at the young boy.

Tapion closed his eyes as Trunks let the hatch fall closed, the red haired man slowly levitating back down to a stone slab, groaning in annoyance.

 **oOo**

"You should've seen Sharpner, his face was red as those coals when Kyuuri knocked him into the lockers." Gohan said, everyone laughing.

"It's not like he didn't have it coming." Kyuuri said with a smirk.

"Hm, has anyone seen Hoi?" Bulma asked, food sizzling on the grill behind her.

"Maybe he's out on a hot date, short is in you know." Master Roshi said.

"Ha, yeah right." Bulma called.

"Oh Bulma, you always know how to get the best of me." Master Roshi said, slowly drifting closer while pointing at her breasts.

With growl, Bulma pulled her hand back, slapping the old man across the patio.

As the whole group laughed, Goten and Trunks stealthily stole the last bit of food off the grill, checking to see if anyone was watching before they took off towards North City.

 **oOo**

The two young half-Saiyans ran up the stairs to the disused refinery, wrenching open the heavy doors.

Trunks skidded to a halt, Goten ducking behind him as Tapion approached, taking up a defensive posture as he began to draw his blade, relaxing as Trunks placed a plate of food on a barrel in front of him.

"Uh...here you go...can't save the world on an empty stomach." Trunks said before dashing away, Goten following closely.

Tapion narrowed his eyes, sliding his blade back into it's sheath as the two young boys took to the air.

"Fools, you have no idea what you've done." he said quietly.

 **oOo**

Gohan and Kyuuri, both wearing their costumes soared over the ruins of West City, helicopters launching barrages of missiles while soldiers opened fire on something in the distance.

"What could have done this?" Gohan asked,

"Let's find out." Kyuuri answered, flying towards the source of the sound.

"Halt, you're under arrest!" Gohan called as a massive pair of reptilian legs stomped out of the dust in front of him.

"You have to be joking!" Kyuuri yelled.

"Heads up!" Gohan called to her.

The Helicopters pulled up as the Tanks and Soldiers retreated, Gohan and Kyuuri barely avoiding the creature's massive tail as it smashed through buildings and structures, coming straight at them.

Both Saiyans avoided the attack, taking to the skies and looking down.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kyuuri growled.

"I don't know, but we have to stop it somehow." Gohan answered.

Both Gohan and Kyuuri fired twins waves of energy at the monster, watching in horror as the disembodied pair of legs emerged from the blast unscathed.

"Could this be the evil that old man warned us about?" Kyuuri asked.

"Certain qualifies as a crisis." Gohan growled.

He and Kyuuri took to the ground, readying themselves for another assault before the monster smashed it's tail into them, knocking Kyuuri into a storefront and Gohan onto the sidewalk.

"Kyuuri!" Gohan called, relief washing over him as she emerged from the store, taking off her helmet and rubbing her head. "That's it, you want to do this the hard way? Then so be it!" he yelled. Gohan let loose a battle cry as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. "Take this!" Gohan yelled, delivering a full force kick to the creature's abdomen, merely bouncing off as it paid him no mind. "Damn, my attack didn't even phase it."

Kyuuri rose into the sky, gathering all the energy she could as a blue aura surged around her. "How about this?" she roared, sending an enormous ball of ki at the creature, the blast not affecting it in the slightest.

"You've got to be kidding me." she growled as she flew back to Gohan.

The monster swiped at Gohan and Kyuuri, each dodging it's strikes. As it slashed it's tail at Gohan, the half-Saiyan flew behind it, delivering a Masenko to it's back.

"Is that it?" Kyuuri asked as the creature fell into a nearby office building.

"Wait a second, when it attacks it lowers it's guard!" Gohan called.

Kyuuri nodded with a smirk as she took off towards the monster. It raised a claw and kicked at her, the Saiyan girl dodging to the side and delivering a punch to it's abdomen, sending it skidding back on it's heels.

Gohan dropped down to the ground, sweeping the creature's feet out from under it, the monster falling to the ground.

"That'll teach him." Gohan said.

"He's getting back up." Kyuuri growled.

"Not if we can stop it." Gohan said.

Quickly the two took to the air, bringing both their hands back.

"KA MAY HA MAY HA!" they both yelled, their merged blue streams of energy racing towards the monster and smashing into, plowing the disembodied pair of legs into a building before exploding.

Gohan and Kyuuri didn't miss a step as they fired a volley of energy blasts at the creature's resting place, each exploding with a bright flash and rocking the city like an earthquake.

"Do you think that did it?" Kyuuri asked as she dropped to the ground, Gohan behind her.

"It's not over yet, I'm still sensing something." Gohan said grimly.

The duo prepared for the battle to continue, tensing as a high pitched sound filled the air.

"Wait...that sounds like..." Kyuuri began.

"The song Tapion was playing when we released him." Gohan finished.

As the smoke and dust cleared ahead of them, the two Saiyans were stunned to find the space empty, in the monster's place stood none other than Tapion, the warrior simply walking away while playing his Ocarina.

"Hey, Tapion!" Gohan said, running forward.

"Gohan, look!" Kyuuri shouted.

The two shifted their attention to the roof of a nearby building, the old man, Hoi, leaping from it's roof to another before looking down at the two, a devious laugh emanating from him as his eyes flashed a glowing red.

"If Tapion saved us...does that mean Hoi brought that thing here?" Kyuuri asked.

"If so, then why did he release Tapion?" Gohan asked.

"At least now we know who the bad guys are." Kyuuri growled, the two Saiyans standing amidst the rubble of West City, the sounds of crumbling buildings all around them as only questions hung in the air.

 **oOo**

 ** _If you haven't guessed it so far, I'm writing Kyuuri into my personal favorite post-Buu era movie, Wrath of the Dragon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the movie's so long I'll be splitting it into two parts!_**

 ** _Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing, you guys are awesome!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	8. Wrath of the Dragon Part ll

Tapion leapt across the rooftops, eventually arriving at the abandoned factory he called home for the time being. He didn't want to admit it, having refused to believe it up until now, but with Hirudegarn's lower half's appearance, it was now clear that Minotia was dead, his younger brother gone for good. He lowered his head, looking up when he heard it, someone was there.

Tapion shot to his feet, drawing his blade and readying himself, only for Trunks to peer around the corner, looking on cautiously. The red-mohawked warrior relaxed, taking his hand off of his blade, Trunks approaching him.

"What do you want, kid?" Tapion asked.

"I...I brought you drinks...in case you get thirsty." Trunks said.

"Go." Tapion growled.

"C'mon, there's no need to be all moody." Trunks replied.

"Get out!" Tapion shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving!" the half-Saiyan replied, taking off.

 ** _Later_**

Tapion lay asleep, slowly he shifted onto his back, the Ocarina he carried around his waist falling off and bouncing away. Energy began to rise from his body, gathering above him and forming a small portal.

Tapion sprang up, awake, crying out in shock as he saw the gateway, only to realize his ocarina was absent. He looked down incredulously, glancing up in time to dodge a massive arm extending out of the portal, another claw pulling it open wide enough for the monster's entire upper body to crawl out. He quickly drew his sword, charging and releasing a ki blast, the explosion having no effect on the monster.

The vibration from the attack shook loose a pile off rubble, the refuse revealing his flute. Tapion flew to the instrument, picking it up and crashing to the ground. Hirudegarn chased after him, a massive claw reaching for him, stopping right in front of him and flexing it's fingers. Tapion began playing the same tune from before, Hirudegarn falling back, growling at the warrior before dematerializing and being sealed in the man's body once again.

Tapion looked at the wreckage around him, sweat dripping from his brow, he couldn't afford to let that happen again.

 ** _Morning_**

Trunks hopped over an abandoned car, a tray with two sandwiches and a small carton of milk on it in his hands.

"Wow, what happened?" he mused. The young half-Saiyan quickly made his way into the factory, seeing Tapion sitting against a piece of rubble. "Hey! You're okay!" he exclaimed.

Tapion merely glanced at him, grimacing in response.

"I'll just...leave it here." Trunks said before flying off.

 **oOo**

"There have been twice as many dishes to wash since Trunks' new friend showed up, I think he's been sneaking him food." Bulma said.

"That's cute of him, you've got a nice kid." Kyuuri said, looking bored as she scrubbed the dishes.

"You know, he's always envied Goten for having an older brother, I think that's what Tapion is kind of like for him." Bulma said.

"That's who he's been hanging out with?!" the Saiyan girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, Tapion doesn't seem like a bad guy." Bulma replied.

"If you say so, but I need answers." Kyuuri said aggressively, rinsing her hands off and walking away.

"Just leave me to do these all by myself, just like Vegeta." Bulma groaned.

 **oOo**

Tapion stood outside of his home, playing his ocarina and taking in the night air.

Trunks took this opportunity to dart into the factory, seeing a cat finishing the breakfast he brought Tapion.

"Hey, stupid cat! Get away from there, that's people food!" he yelled, shooing the animal away.

Tapion walked into the factory, eyeing Trunks angrily.

"Oh, you don't have to stop because of me, you sounded good." Trunks said with a smile.

Suddenly Hoi dropped from the roof, shooting passed Tapion and knocking the flute out of his hands.

Trunks dove for it, picking up the instrument and dodging several punches and kicks from Hoi.

"Trunks, here!" Tapion yelled.

"Right." Trunks responded.

"Wait, hear me out!" Hoi began. "Tapion is not a hero! It was he who destroyed the city!"

"Trunks, he's lying to you!" Tapion yelled.

"Give him the flute and he will summon the monster again, and he won't just stop at your planet, he'll destroy the whole universe!" Hoi said.

"Is that so?" a voice rang out, Gohan levitating down behind Tapion.

"We saw both of you after the monster attacked earlier, and we need answers." Kyuuri continued as she appeared.

"You two, fine young warriors! Please, get that flute for me and we'll save your world!" Hoi exclaimed.

"Don't listen to him! He's evil." Tapion warned.

"We know." Gohan said.

"Tapion, here!" Trunks yelled, tossing the flute to him, the warrior catching it with ease.

"Fools!" Hoi yelled.

Kyuuri flew at Hoi, attempting to grab him only for the small alien to leap upwards with surprising agility, disappearing into the night.

"Damn, I can't sense him!" Kyuuri growled.

Tapion looked at the newcomers cautiously, a hand on his blade. "You said you knew he was lying...how?" he asked.

"Easy, we saw him watching the battle from above." Kyuuri said.

"Seemed pretty mad when you showed up and made the monster disappear." Gohan continued.

"Did you guys follow me? So not cool." Trunks bemoaned.

"Don't worry Trunks, you did good." Gohan said.

"Now that that's all cleared up, you're coming with us." Kyuuri informed Tapion.

Trunks grinned at the Hero, his smile disappearing when Tapion glared at him.

"We...we should leave." Trunks suggested.

"Well, I am hungry." Tapion said with a small smile.

Trunks looked up ecstatically, grinning ear to ear.

 **oOo**

"And you're sure you saw him there?" Bulma asked.

"Well, he can't be in two places at once." Kyuuri commented.

"I'm sure it was him." Gohan answered as they looked into Trunks' room, the boy excitedly showing his toys to Tapion.

"He's really taken a liking to him." Bulma said with smile.

 ** _Later that night_**

Trunks pulled the sheets over himself as Tapion got the lights, beginning to head for his bed.

"Tapion, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I had a brother." Tapion answered.

"Ha! I knew it, what was he like?" Trunks asked.

"He was a good kid, a lot like you." the warrior answered.

"Where you came from, was it like Earth?" Trunks pressed on.

"It was pretty similar, it had all the same water and greenery...but that all changed when Hirudegarn, the demon of mist and shadow attacked." he said aggressively. "What he found in peace he left in pieces, completely destroyed. It was said there are many but I only saw one, it reduced the land to ash and hunted my people to near extinction, but just when we thought all was lost and there was a handful of us left..." Tapion said, trailing off as he looked back at Trunks, the boy being fast asleep.

Tapion quietly slipped out of the door, turning around only to find Bulma and Gohan looking at him curiously.

"Where ya off to?" Gohan asked.

"You're welcome to stay the night, we have plenty of room." Bulma added.

"I can't do that." Tapion said, tilting his head forward.

"Trunks would be thrilled if you were here when he woke up." Bulma said.

"Yeah, you don't have to leave." Gohan said.

"Having me around is dangerous." Tapion said.

"Dangerous how?" Kyuuri asked groggily from the couch as the talking awoke her.

"If it's difficult we can talk about it later." Bulma said.

"No...it's just...there's a demon, locked inside my body."

"What? A Demon?" Kyuuri questioned.

"You must remember Hoi...he was a member of a species called the Kashvar, they believed themselves to be superior to all other species. What they lacked in power they made up for with magic. They used their power to destroy many races throughout the universe. When they finally reached my world, Konats, they revived an evil we all thought had been vanquished long ago...they called it Hirudegarn." Tapion exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that's who those legs belonged to." Gohan said.

"Exactly." Tapion answered. "Hirudegarn destroyed most of our population...but just when we thought everything was lost, one of our own, a wizard appeared, he granted my brother Minotia and I ocarinas like this." he said, withdrawing his instrument. "With these we had the ability to exert control over Hirudegarn...we froze him in place, the wizard cutting him in half and sealing both his halves inside of Minotia and I. After this they sealed us in music boxes and sent us to opposite ends of the universe."

"I've should've known that guy was bad, as ugly as he was." Kyuuri hissed.

"We were hailed as heroes before that, but sealing us inside the music boxes was the only way to keep Hirudegarn away from the Kashvar, the wizard promising to release us when they had been destroyed for good."

"What about your brother?" Gohan asked.

"Probably dead." Tapion answered, a sad tone to his voice. "I've awoken a thousand years later and nothing has changed, I'm still a prisoner on the outside, unable to sleep, if I do Hirudegarn will escape."

"Wait, you haven't slept all this time?" Kyuuri asked.

"No, I can't." Tapion replied.

"I have an idea! I still have you music box in my lab, I can replicate the material and build a whole bedroom out of it!" Bulma suggested.

"That...that'd be great, I don't know what to say!" Tapion exclaimed.

"Just one condition. You have to spend time with Trunks." Bulma said.

"Deal." Tapion agreed.

 ** _The next day_**

Tapion flexed his arm, effortlessly lifting Trunks as the boy laughed.

Bulma stepped out onto the balcony, smiling at the scene. "Tapion, it's done, I'm finished!" she shouted.

"This I have to see." the man said.

"The chamber generates the same frequency the original box did, you'll be able to sleep while still maintaining control over your cognitive functions." Bulma said.

"Thank you." Tapion said, lying down inside.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Terrified citizens ran, Hirudegarn's lower half stalking after them, his tail lunging towards them, the end opening to reveal thousands of tentacles, each grabbing a person and draining their life away, only leaving shreds behind.

"Yes, yes! Hirudegarn this is only a taste of the flesh you'll consume once you're whole!" Hoi shouted.

Tapion sat bolt upright, screaming as the portal opened, the room hadn't worked. Hirudegarn tore through the walls like paper, almost crushing Tapion.

Gohan and Kyuuri flew outside in time to see the beast dragging itself towards the city.

"I won't let you do this!" Tapion yelled, he pulled his ocarina free, beginning to play it, the monster being resealed inside of him.

"Tapion!" Trunks yelled as he flew down to them.

"When I volunteered to stay here and watch him with you I thought the point was stopping the monster's other half from being released." Kyuuri growled.

"What's going on?" a voice called.

"Dad?" Gohan answered.

Goku dropped to the ground, Goten behind him.

"We could sense a massive ki at home, what's happening?" Goku asked.

Bulma ran outside, a panicked look on her face.

Tapion crawled from the rubble, shaking. "Kill me! He's too strong...we can't let Hirudegarn's upper half reemerge!" he called.

"But Tapion..." Trunks protested.

The warrior withdrew his blade, tossing it forward. "Just do it!" he yelled.

"Don't touch him!" Hoi shouted.

The group looked up to find the wizard hovering above them.

Trunks picked up the sword and ran at Tapion, only for Hirudegarn's lower half to appear, crashing a foot down right in front of him.

Tapion let out a scream and collapsed, suddenly a torrent of energy erupted from him, flying up to Hirudegarn's legs and coalescing above them, forming his upper body.

"Finally, you have been completed." Hoi laughed. "Hirudegarn! Destroy humanity! Don't let a single person live!" I am the last of the Kashvar and I am your Master!" he called, laughing maniacally.

Tapion recovered, bringing his ocarina to his lips and began playing, only for Hirudegarn to swipe his tail at him, knocking him off the building on which he stood. "No!" Tapion yelled as he watched his instrument fall away.

"This ends now!" Goku yelled, powering up into his Super Saiyan 2 form, Goten going Super Saiyan with him.

"Kyuuri, you have to stay behind!" Gohan said.

"The hell I will!" she protested.

"Let's see if I can still do this." Gohan muttered. He let out a loud battle cry, a white aura surging around him.

"Gohan...your power." Kyuuri said.

"A long time ago a friend of mine released my full potential to fight Majin Buu, I thought I lost access to it, but I just needed the right motivation." he said.

"Wait!" Kyuuri said, watching as Gohan flew off. As much as she hated to admit it, Hirudegarn was far too dangerous for her to face, even at her current level.

Trunks carried Tapion to a nearby building, setting him down on it's roof. "Just wait here and rest, we've got this!" he assured his friend.

"Wait...but I..." Tapion stammered, holding out a hand.

Goku flew at the monster, dodging it's arm as he tried to land a punch, Hirudegarn turning into a thick mist and materializing behind him.

Goku looked back as Hirudegarn fell onto him, knocking him to the ground.

"Dad!" Goten yelled as Hirudegarn pounded the Saiyan man into the ground.

Gohan charged at the beast, only to be easily knocked aside by it's massive arm.

Goten shot multiple blasts at it, not a single one stopping the monster, just as it's eyes settled in the boy, Trunks flew in, landing another blast to the back of it's head.

Gohan helped his father up, the man easily regaining his footing.

"I might have to go all out." Goku said.

"I'm already giving my all and he knocked me away like I was nothing." Gohan answered.

The two Saiyan men sprang from the ground, both locking eyes with the beast. Goku launched a kamehameha, Hirudegarn assuming his mist form, the blast going straight through and hitting a mountain in the distance.

"Dad, watch out!" Gohan yelled as the monster reappeared, swatting the Super Saiyan out of the sky.

Gohan threw multiple punches and kicks. Hirudegarn evading all of them in his mist form.

"Damn, I can't track his solid form." he growled. Just then Hirudegarn reformed, gripping the half-Saiyan.

Kyuuri leapt into the air, catching Goku as he flew towards the ground. "Thanks, Kyuuri." Goku said as he regained his balance, he and the Saiyan girl turning to see Gohan being crushed in the beast's grip.

"Gohan!" she screamed.

Just as the half-Saiyan thought he might be crushed, a bolt of energy hit Hirudegarn in the arm, causing him to release the man.

"Hey you!" Vegeta yelled. "I was enjoying my first day off in over three months when some mutated, flat-footed behemoth stepped on my house!" he growled. Vegeta flew at Hirudegarn, unleashing a volley of blasts, the monster roaring as they made their mark. The Saiyan Prince managed to dart in and land a kick, the monster subsequently turning to mist and reforming behind him, swatting him into a nearby office building. Vegeta recovered in time to see the beast send a jet of flame at him, and after glancing at the frightened workers around him, raised a shield in front of the building, managing to block the flames. "I was...too easy on him." Vegeta groaned before collapsing, the employees coming to his aid.

Hirudegarn stalked towards the building, only to be knocked away by Gotenks. "Oh yeah, Super Saiyan 3 right out of the gate!" the fusion of Goten and Trunks said. The monster turned and roared at them, sending a blast of flame their way, Gotenks dodging to the side and raising both hands. "Take this! Die-Die missile!" the fused-half-Saiyan yelled, unleashing a barrage of powerful ki blasts onto the beast. Hirudegarn fell onto it's side, groaning before it's skin took on a hardened appearance, looking as if it were turned to stone.

"Hm, how'd this happen?" Gotenks pondered.

Just then Kyuuri swooped in, grabbing the fusion and pulling him back.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" he protested.

"Can't you see it?" the Saiyan girl asked.

Hirudegarn's shell had begun to crack, suddenly shattering in a burst of green energy, the monster erupting forth in a winged, golden insect-like form.

The new Hirudegarn easily swatted Gotenks to the ground, causing him to defuse into Goten and Trunks instantly.

"Goten, Trunks!" Gohan yelled, not noticing as Hirudgarn's massive tail gripped him crushing him before throwing him to the ground.

"You have to have a weakness, everything does!" Goku yelled as he powered up. Charging the beast, the Saiyan man threw numerous kicks, punches and blasts, Hirudegarn evading each one before punching the man to the ground, smashing him underfoot. "All these people...I can't let them die." he muttered before going unconscious.

Kyuuri levitated into the air, sending a blast at the monster, Hirudegarn turning to look at her, growling the entire time.

"Just you and me now, the Saiyan girl yelled, a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead.

Right as the monster came at her, a ki blast struck it, none other then Tapion standing on a nearby building. Hirudegarn left Kyuuri in favor of killing the man who imprisoned it.

The warrior withdrew his ocarina, playing the familiar tune.

"Fool, you'd think he would have figured out that wouldn't work by now." Hoi hissed.

Hirudegarn fired a jet of flame at Tapion, the Konatsian easily raising an energy shield and deflecting it.

"What?!" Hoi exclaimed.

"You've hurt too many people, caused so much destruction! I can't let this happen again." Tapion said as he levitated towards the monster, his song succeeding in resealing Hirudegarn within himself.

"Tapion, you did it!" Trunks said as he landed right next to him. "You really are a hero."

"Trunks!" Tapion yelled, unsheathing his blade. "I can't hold him forever, please, strike my heart it's the only way to be rid of Hirudegarn." he pleaded.

"But...but I can't." Trunks protested, holding the blade shakily.

"Please...little brother." Tapion said.

With tears streaming down his face, Trunks raised the sword, readying to deal a fatal blow to his surrogate brother.

"Don't touch him!" Hoi yelled as he descended.

Just then Tapion screamed, energy streaming from him, Hirudegarn reforming behind Hoi.

"See! I told you you couldn't control him! Only I can! Hirudegarn, kill them all, don't leave a single one alive!" he said, his face going blank as he looked up, a scream escaping him right before Hirudegarn's foot came down on the old man, killing the sorcerer instantly.

"What do we do now?" Trunks asked, Tapion being too exhausted to answer.

"Thanks again." Kyuuri said, pulling the battle suit on.

"No problem, I don't think Vegeta will miss it." Bulma said cautiously.

"I'll put it to good use." Kyuuri replied before powering up, a white aura surrounding her as she took off.

Trunks looked up in terror as the monster bore down on them, suddenly coming to a halt.

"Huh?" Trunks said.

The Saiyan girl flew into Hirudegarn feet first, the kick knocking it back a step. "Take this!" she yelled, throwing dozens of blasts at the beast. "And this!" she bellowed. "KA-MAY-HA-MAY-HA!". A blue stream of energy tore from her palms, striking the monster in the back. The Saiyan girl tied her hair back as the monster recovered, standing to face her. She drifted back a ways before reasserting her position, she was the only one with any energy left, and she damn well wouldn't waste it. "Here's some more! Masenko!" she yelled, the golden blast going right through the monster as it assumed it's mist form. "Oh..oh no." she muttered

Hirudegarn solidified behind her, gripping her in it's massive fist before slamming her into the ground.

Kyuuri screamed as she hit the pavement, groaning as the beast lifted it's hand away. She tried to move, her muscles aching as if begging her not to. "Come on! Come on!" she thought, her body tensing when suddenly an idea hit her. The Saiyan girl generated a white ball of ki in her hand, tossing it upwards as she staggered to her feet. "Time to pick on someone your own size." she growled.

Gohan stirred, watching in awe as Kyuuri stood, towering over everything in her Great Ape form.

"Come on, we have to go." Trunks said, lifting Tapion over his head and flying off.

Great Ape Kyuuri lifted both hands, smashing them into Hirudegarn and sending the beast sprawling on it's back. She roared, ki filling her jaws as she let loose a torrent of energy, Hirudegarn turning to mist and circling around behind her, whipping her to the ground with it's tail. Kyuuri stood, letting loose an enraged roar and pouncing on the monster, pinning it to the ground and letting loose a volley of ki blasts from her mouth, Hirudegarn roaring in pain before reassuming it's mist from, rematerializing next to Kyuuri and swiping at her with it's claw, the Great Ape catching the strike and punching the monster dead center in the face, Hirudegarn staggering to it's feet as Kyuuri lunged at it. The beast once again turned to mist, traveling around Kyuuri, solidifying behind her and grabbing ahold of her tail. She roared as she tried to turn, the greatest pain she had ever felt hitting her and radiating through her body as the monster tore her tail clean off.

Kyuuri shrank back to her normal form, tears streaming down her face as she collapsed, her battle suit torn and cracked. "I can't let it end like this I can't." she said as she staggered to her feet. Hirudegarn looked down at her, baring it's teeth. She stood no chance now and she knew it, she would die, but even worse, it would kill Gohan, Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and there was no doubt the other Z-Fighters would try to fight it eventually, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and even Master Roshi would fall against it. "I can't lose them, I won't let you kill them! I won't lose my friends! I won't lose my family!" she screamed, a golden aura swirling around her before erupting into a full on explosion, carving a crater into the ground around her. Kyuuru looked down at her hands, the ache in her muscles being absent. "Am I..?" she trailed off, watching the golden aura flow around her, her now golden hair having burst free of it's tie. "Finally." she growled, levitating into the air. She flew at the beast, managing to strike it in the jaw, causing it to stagger to the side, it attempted to use it's mist form to get behind her, Kyuuri evading it's attacks as it solidified. "Masenko!" she shouted, the golden beam of energy hitting the beast dead center and sending it crashing into a nearby building. Right as the beast regained it's footing, it was struck in the chest again, by a kamehameha this time.

Kyuuri's chest heaved with every breath, her now turquoise eyes flashing furiously. "More where that came from!" she roared, preparing another blast. In an instant Hirudegarn assumed it's mist form, reappearing behind her, opening it's mouth wide and letting loose a blast of flame. The Saiyan girl raised both hands to defend herself, lowering them as the blast seemingly disappeared. In front of her a man stood, a golden aura surged around him, long golden hair stretching to his knees. "Goku?" Kyuuri asked. She felt a wave of shock wash over her as the man turned, Gohan's smile greeting her.

"You finally did it Kyuuri! You're a Super Saiyan!" he said excitedly.

"And you..so are you...I mean...a Super Saiyan 3." she stammered.

"I know! I guess we're quite the motivators for each other!" the half-Saiyan exclaimed.

"I'll say." Kyuuri replied as she powered up, her golden aura flaring around her.

Hirudegarn roared, it's red eyes settling on them.

"If we don't..." Gohan began.

"Who will?!" Kyuuri continued.

"Ka-may-ha-may-HAAAA!" both Super Saiyans roared, the blue blast, fueled by the golden energies of their Super Saiyan forms barreled towards the monster. Hirudegarn attempted to turn to mist, finding itself locked in place as Tapion stood atop a nearby building.

"You're not getting away this time." the warrior thought as he played the instrument.

The monster roared as the blast enveloped it, burning it away into nothingness.

"It's over, we did it." Gohan said as he fell back into his base form, Kyuuri doing the same.

 **oOo**

"I can't thank you all enough." Tapion said sincerely.

"You don't have to thank us, we just did what was right." Gohan answered.

"Besides, this whole thing finally got me to go Super Saiyan." Kyuuri said.

"We don't know what we would've done without you." Bulma added.

"I totally agree, I just wish you could stay and train with us, you'd make one hell of a fighter." Goku said.

"Thanks...but I have to return to my people." Tapion said. "They must know that it's finally over, I'll tell them all of the brave warriors who put an end to Hirudegarn."

Trunks stood on the fringe of the circle, holding back tears.

"Hey" Tapion said, walking over to the boy. "You were brave, braver than I am." he said with a smile.

"Really?" Trunks asked as he looked up.

"Yeah, for sure." Tapion said as he removed his sword, sheath and all from his back. "I want you to have this." he said with a grin.

"What? Really? For me?" the young half-Saiyan asked.

"For you." he said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder before standing up. "You deserve it, you're quite the hero yourself." he said. "And you two." he added, looking at Gohan and Kyuuri. "It was an honor fighting with you." he said.

"The honor is all ours." Gohan replied.

"If you hadn't held him there, we might not have won." Kyuuri said with a grin.

Tapion nodded. "I'll never forget all of you." he said as he climbed into the Time Machine Bulma had supplied.

"And we'll never forget you." Bulma said, the group nodding behind her.

Tapion waved as the glass hatch on the machine closed, the machine lifting into the air and fading away, the proud warrior returning to his world, his people.

 **oOo**

 ** _Hello everyone! Sorry for the long while without an update! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it! Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	9. Broly: Second Coming

Kyuuri walked ahead, she had finally gotten use to Earth clothing more or less, it felt less restrictive than it use to and gave her somewhat a sense of security, knowing that she could blend in so well.

"Wait up!" Gohan called with a laugh. "You seem like you're excited."

Kyuuri turned, giving Gohan a sincere smile. "Of course, I finally did it...I'm a Super Saiyan." she said, her sweet grin turning to a more self-assured smirk not at all unlike the one Vegeta would often sport against opponents he outclassed. "And what about you? You went Super Saiyan 3!" Kyuuri exclaimed, taking a look around as passerby's glanced over at her.

"Yeah...I know." Gohan said. "I just feel weird about it, it took my dad years of training in the Other World to achieve it, but I was able to ascend just because of that rush of emotion I felt when I thought..." he began.

"Thought that monster was going to kill me?" Kyuuri asked, drifting closer to the young half-Saiyan and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, besides, I don't even know if I'll ever use it." Gohan continued.

"Huh?" Kyuuri retorted. "If I had gone Super Saiyan 3 I'd sure as hell use it every chance I got."

"Well I mean, I needed to access it, but now that I have I don't need to use it because of my Full Potential form, with that I can fight at the level of a Super Saiyan 3 without even having to transform." Gohan explained.

"Full Potential? Isn't that the thing you did where you powered up without going Super Saiyan?" the Saiyan girl asked.

"Yeah, that's basically it, who knows, I might even be able to go beyond my power as a Super Saiyan 3." the half-Saiyan replied. "I thought I lost that ability a while ago, but I just needed the proper motivation." Gohan said, putting an arm around Kyuuri.

"Gohan...do you think it's possible for me to achieve the Full Potential form?" Kyuuri asked.

Gohan let out a nervous laugh before turning back to an unamused and puzzled Kyuuri.

"What is it?" the Saiyan girl asked.

"Well, anyone can achieve it...but only Old Kai can unlock the ability." Gohan explained.

"So? I'm not afraid to meet this 'Old Kai'. Is he hard to find or something?" Kyuuri pressed.

"He can be a bit much...especially for you know...people like you." Gohan answered.

"People like me? You mean Saiyans?" she questioned.

"No." Gohan said with a sigh. "I mean women, he's like Master Roshi but worse, he'll definitely ask for a favor before he helps you." Gohan explained.

"Oh really?" Kyuuri groaned, already having tired of Roshi's antics. "So it might take a little convincing?" she asked, slamming her fist into her open palm.

"Maybe we can talk about this after class?" Gohan said nervously as the two passed through the gates to Orange Star High School.

"Whoever this Old Kai is, I'll show him." Kyuuri muttered.

 **oOo**

Kyuuri followed along as well as she could, the teacher droning on about cell structure in a monotone that threatened to put her to sleep. The Saiyan girl tried to find her place in the text book before giving up and leaning back. Her biology class was the only one she had separate from Gohan, the half-Saiyan usually helping her make sense of what was going on.

"Hey, you should be taking notes." the boy sitting next to her said.

"Do you know who I am?" Kyuuri asked, rolling her eyes.

"Of course, you're Kyuuri, you sit next to me everyday." the boy answered.

"I'm also the girl that tossed Sharpner through a locker, so don't get on my bad side." the Saiyan girl growled.

The boy sitting next to her took on a nervous expression before burying his face in his text book.

Kyuuri glanced up at the clock, inwardly groaning as she realized she still had another twenty minutes in the class.

"I sure do get irritable when I'm bored." Kyuuri muttered before standing up.

The teacher turned, glancing upwards, noticing the young woman leaving her seat.

"Excuse me, Kyuuri, where do you think you're off to?" he shot.

"I'm not feeling to great, have to use the bathroom!" she called as she dashed out the classroom.

The Saiyan girl made her way down the hall and into the nearest bathroom, situating herself in front of the first mirror.

"Okay, here we go." she said quietly. Kyuuri closed her eyes and tensed her muscles, taking a deep breath before exhaling sharply. Her golden aura roared to life, her eyes changing to blue while her hair turned to gold and took on a sharper appearance. With another deep breath she reigned in her aura, watching as it dissipated around her. The Saiyan girl rolled up her sleeve, her bicep bulging as if she was flexing it.

"I actually did it." she said with a grin.

Just then the door to the bathroom was thrust open, Kyuuri turning to find Videl, Erasa and couple other girls staring at her.

"Hey Kyuuri...nice dye job." Videl complimented.

"I just saw you earlier today and your hair was...normal...when did you get it done?" Erasa asked.

"Are you wearing color contacts?" another girl asked.

Kyuuri looked at them, somewhat relieved they found such logical reasons for her change in appearance. "Um, yeah, color contacts and all of that, just dyed my hair...now." she said with a laugh.

"Oh, I should hire you as my stylist." Erasa said with a laugh.

Kyuuri craned her neck, eyeing the door behind the girls, she was dying to get out of there. As if on queue her phone began to beep.

"Thanks, but I have to go." Kyuuri said, shouldering her way through the group.

"She's so strange." Videl said, glaring at the Saiyan girl.

"What's going on?" Kyuuri asked after clicking a button on the phone.

"We're looking for the Dragon balls, just one to go." Trunks said.

"No one told me we were getting those together." Kyuuri commented.

"After that monster's attack we need to fix the city up." Goten chimed in.

"So you in or out?" Trunks asked.

Kyuuri looked back hesitantly, she knew Gohan would be waiting for her after class, the Saiyan girl feeling guilty knowing how disappointed he'd be in her for cutting class, but the thought of going back made her cringe.

"I'm in." Kyuuri said.

 **oOo**

Kyuuri honed in on the Half-Saiyan children's ki, finally locating them in a wooded area. The Saiyan girl touched down behind them, snow crunching under her shoes.

"Hey, you got here fast." Trunks said.

"Yeah I did, so let's get looking." Kyuuri said.

"Um, we actually found it." Goten replied.

"What? You could've told me this earlier so I didn't come all the way out here for no reason...Gohan will never let me hear the end of this." Kyuuri groaned.

"But we kinda..." Goten began.

"We lost it because he knocked it out of my hands." Trunks said.

"I would've caught it if you didn't get in my way!" Goten yelled.

"Nuh-uh, no way." Trunks retorted.

"Yes way!" Goten shouted back.

"Okay! Enough!" Kyuuri yelled. "You two have a Dragon Radar, so let's just track it down again." she suggested.

The two young half-Saiyans glanced at each other, wanting to continue their argument, but deciding to remain silent as Trunks pulled out the Dragon Radar, the two deciding to avoid Kyuuri's wrath.

"It says the Dragonball is way over there now." Trunks said, pointing off towards the distance.

"How could it have gotten there?" Goten asked.

"Let's find out!" Kyuuri responded, taking off after the Dragon ball, Trunks and Goten following.

The three came to a stop a little while later, staring down at the strange scene below. They all floated down quietly, watching as a strange man pointed a staff at a young girl, yelling gibberish as the rest of the village watched, an old man crying off to the side.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kyuuri shouted as she moved forward.

"Intruders!" the man screamed, pointing his staff.

Kyuuri side-stepped the man, paying him no mind as she placed a hand on his shoulder and tossed him to the side, Goten and Trunks stifling a laugh.

"What's going on here?" Kyuuri asked the young girl. It had become clear to her during her time on Earth that human children weren't nearly as strong as Saiyan children.

"We have to sacrifice her to appease the monster." an older man said.

"It's okay Grandpa." the little girl replied.

"You strangers have no place here, now leave!" the man with the staff said as he stood up.

"Yeah right, as if we have to listen to you." Trunks answered with a smirk.

"Would someone tell us what's going on here?!" Kyuuri shouted.

"It happened seven years ago." an old man said as he stepped from the crowd. "I am Zalador, the Village elder."

"What happened?" Kyuuri asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Goten continued.

"A curse was placed upon our Village by the Mountain God, the Great Crystal that had protected us for so many generations was shattered, we suffered from drought and famine, but we managed to survive. One night that all came to an end when a terrible storm came and with it a monstrous beast appeared, killing our livestock and all those who tried to defend our home. After this, Maloja advised a yearly sacrifice to appease the Mountain God and quell the beast's savagery." Zalador said.

"Do you know where this beast is?" Kyuuri asked.

"In the forests higher up on the mountain." Zalador answered.

"Well, I am Kyuuri, these two are Goten and Trunks and we're going to solve your monster problem for you." she said with a grin.

A quiet murmur began among the crowd, all eyes settling on Maloja as he tapped his staff on the ground.

"The beast will kill you, the Sacrifice is the only way!" he said, pointing at the little girl.

"What he says is true, all of those who have hunted the beast never came back." Zalador replied.

"Don't worry, we're not like everyone else." Trunks said, raising a hand and shooting a blast at the hill above, a large explosion rising out of the trees.

The crowd looked on in astonishment, slowly beginning to cheer.

"Are you...Gods?" Zalador asked.

"No, we're just here to help." Kyuuri said. "We just ask one thing." she said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Zalador asked.

"His necklace." the Saiyan girl said, pointing at Maloja.

Maloja took on an arrogant smirk, regarding the visitors. "Fine then, go, kill the best and bring it back to us and you will have my necklace." he said.

"Sounds good to me." Kyuuri agreed.

 **oOo**

Kyuuri bit into an apple, waiting inside a massive serving dish with Trunks and Goten, the two of them with apples of their own.

"I want another." Goten said as he finished his.

"We have to leave something to bait the monster with." Kyuuri said.

"Come on, please." Goten pressed.

"No." Kyuuri said firmly.

Goten locked eyes with the Saiyan girl before reaching out and grabbing another piece of food.

Kyuuri growled, lunging forward and smacking the boy across the head.

"You've done it now." Trunks said.

Goten teared up, beginning to cry loudly. "You hit me!" he called out over and over.

"Ugh! Fine! Take another." Kyuuri snapped.

Goten ceased his crying immediately, reaching from their hiding spot and grabbing a pork bun.

"Ha, you actually fell for that? Oldest trick in the book." Trunks taunted.

Kyuuri was about to respond as a large crash echoed outside, the ground beginning to shake more and more severely.

"Is it here?" Goten asked.

Kyuuri nodded, lifitng the lid slightly and looking out. "Okay, ready and-" she began.

Suddenly Trunks and Goten shot from their hiding place.

"That's the monster?" Kyuuri asked as she leapt from the dish.

"Looks an awful lot like a dinosaur to me." Goten said.

The creature began to roar, flailing it's arms about.

"Give me a break, is that supposed to be scary?" Trunks laughed.

Goten flew up to the monster, holding it's eyelids open and staring at his reflection before letting go and flying away.

The Dinosaur made to pursue before Trunks jumped onto it, sliding down it's back.

"Hey, you're just making it angry!" Kyuuri called out.

"Aren't you a bit small for a dinosaur?" Goten said.

The monster growled, slamming a foot down on the Saiyan boy.

Kyuuri crossed her arms, watching in boredom as Goten effortlessly lifted the creature's foot, tossing it up and catching it repeatedly with one hand.

"Do me a favor and stand still, I can't hit you when you're moving around so much." Trunks said as he planted a fist right on the monster's snout, the Dinosaur crying out in pain as it fell to the ground. It glared at the boy, lunging at him and barely missing with it's jaws.

"I'm done with this." Kyuuri said, raising a hand shooting a blast straight through the creature, watching as it fell over, dead.

 **oOo**

The Village gathered round as the Monster's butchered remains were grilled over a fire, everyone happily eating.

"Thanks to you, peace has been restored!" Zalador said.

"I just wish there was another monster, his coat would have gone great with _my_ necklace." Trunks said, gesturing towards a downtrodden Maloja as the village laughed.

Suddenly a boom resounded through the air, followed by the sound of ice cracking and falling into the nearby lake, a green glow filling the evening sky.

"What was that?" Kyuuri exclaimed.

"See what you've done?!" Maloja yelled. "The Mountain God is angry with us." he warned.

The Villagers began to panic, running back to their homes and some attempting to grab the young girl from before as Maloja began to go one about sacrificing her, her grandfather standing in front of her.

"Stop it!" Kyuuri yelled, firing a bolt of ki over their heads. The terrified Villagers turned to face the Saiyan girl, her eyes settling on them, the fire reflected in her pupils. "Whatever that was, killing the monster had nothing to do with it and sacrificing her won't stop it."

"Let's go find out what that was!" Trunks called out.

"We'll find out what's going on here, and no sacrifices while we're gone." Kyuuri warned before flying away.

 **oOo**

Kyuuri flew in with the two boys behind her, they quickly dropped down as they noticed a tall man drifting across the lake.

A wave of shock washed over the Saiyan girl as she saw him, his eyes were a bright turquoise, and his hair gold. "Are you a...a Super Saiyan?" she asked.

The man stared at her silently, his eyes flicking between her and the boys behind her, finally landing on Goten.

"Hey, I know you're a Saiyan, are you a friend of Prince Vegeta's?" Kyuuri asked, the man remaining quiet.

His eyes set on Goten, suddenly he floated back, gritting his teeth, his brow twitching as he looked at the young half-Saiyan. "Kakarot!" he roared at Goten.

"What the heck is a Kakarot?" Goten asked.

"That's your father's name, do you know this guy?" Kyuuri asked.

"His dad's name is Goku." Trunks said.

"His Saiyan name is Kakarot, now Goten, do you know him?" Kyuuri pressed.

"No, I've never seen him before." the boy answered.

The Super Saiyan standing across from them beginning flinging green ki blasts everywhere, causing massive explosions throughout the mountains.

"Hey! There are innocent people around here! You could hurt someone!" Kyuuri called out, inwardly chafing at how soft she'd become. She came here to enslave this planet but now, here she was, protecting it's people. "You've taught me a lot, Gohan." she said with a smile before releasing a battle cry, going Super Saiyan, Trunks and Goten doing the same behind her.

"Let's show this guy what we've got!" Trunks yelled.

Kyuuri threw a sidekick, the man blocking it before throwing a ki blast, Kyuuri dodging it as Goten flew in, kicking him in the side of the head. The man pursued the young half-Saiyan, grabbing him and tossing the boy into the side of the mountain as Trunks began shooting a barrage of ki blasts at the man.

"Did I get him?" Trunks asked, eyes going wide as a fist emerged from the smoke.

Kyuuri appeared between them, blocking the man's fist. "Get out of here!" she yelled.

Trunks nodded as he took off.

"Who are you anyway?" Kyuuri asked. The man didn't answer as he threw another punch, catching Kyuuri across the jaw. The Saiyan girl took a moment to recover before diving back in, sending a series of kicks his way, the man blocking each before throwing a jab, Kyuuri fading back and pulling both hands back. "Kamehameha!" she yelled.

The man brought up both arms to protect himself, the blue stream of ki exploding against his forearms. Kyuuri waited, diving out of the way as the man flew at her, Kyuuri side-stepping another punch only for the man to throw and elbow into her stomach.

The Saiyan girl doubled over, placing a hand on her abdomen, looking up in time to see the man raise both fists and smash them down on her head.

Kyuuri cried out, falling through the air as she fell into her base form. "It still wasn't enough." she muttered as she fell into the water below.

Goten and Trunks peeked out from their hiding place, both boys screaming as a ki blast blew the rock to pieces. Trunks flew at the Saiyan, landing a punch to his forehead, the man easily swiping him away. Goten fired a Kamehameha at the man, smiling as it exploded against his back.

The Saiyan man stumbled forward before turning back. "Kakarot!" he roared before flying at Goten. Right before he struck him Trunks flew in and pulled the younger boy out of harm's way.

"C'mon Goten, let's fuse and show this loser how it's really done." Trunks said.

Both Saiyan boys landed quick, turning to find the man in pursuit. As fast as they could, the boys performed the fusion dance, Gotenks appearing in a bright flash. "You've done it now!" the fusion said, pointing at the man.

The strange Super Saiyan stopped, looking at them confusedly. "What is this?" he growled.

"Hey, you CAN talk!" Gotenks said. In a flash he went Super Saiyan 3, flying at the man and landing a punch to his stomach.

The man grunted in pain, sending a hook at Gotenks, the fused Saiyan leaping over it and kicking off of his face before fading back. "Take this! Die Die Missile!" he yelled.

The Saiyan man's eyes went wide before the ki blasts rained down on him, causing multiple explosions.

Gotenks flew in, finding the man still standing. "Still up for more, huh?" the fused Saiyan said, sending a fist at the man. "Wait, what the?" Gotenks said as he caught it, a grin spreading across his face. Gotenks cried out as he threw him forward, planting a ki blast in the fusion's back and sending him into a nearby crate full of spherical stones.

Goten and Trunks defused from the impact, the crate breaking and the round stones falling everywhere. Goten raised a hand to his head after being struck by one when an orange glint caught his eye.

"Trunks, look! It's the four star ball!" Goten called.

"You're right!" the magenta-haired boy answered. "I'll distract him and you can summon Shenron, we'll ask him to beat this guy for us!" Trunks replied. He quickly leapt onto a rock overhang, shooting a ki blast at the man. "Come get me, loser! Bet you can't!" Trunks taunted.

Goten took cover as the Super Saiyan flew at Trunks, shattering the rock he stood on.

Trunks flew away, the man right behind him, the Saiyan boy turned, throwing a blast into the Super Saiyan's face, grimacing as it did nothing. His opponent caught up, gripping him by the neck and slinging a fist into his gut before tossing him to the ground and sending a ki blast after him.

The Half-Saiyan got to his feet, being blown onto his stomach by the ki blast. He quickly made to stand up, eyes going wide as the man landed on top of him, gripping his head and smashing it into the ground before kicking him into a wall of rock nearby. Trunks threw another ki blast, his assailant deflecting it, the boy using the distraction to hide behind a waterfall. "This is the last time I'll be the distraction." he breathed, blood dripping from his forehead, nose and mouth.

"Trunks! Trunks!" Goten called, flying around with the dragon balls.

Trunks looked out cautiously, finding no sign of their attacker. "I'm here!" he said, bursting from the waterfall.

"We need to summon Shenron!" Goten called.

As both boys looked for a more even surface, a green ki blast flew between them.

"He's here." Goten said, turning to find their attacker floating down towards them.

The man raised his arm, shooting another ki blast, but this time it was deflected, a gold bolt of energy sending it into the side of the mountain, far away.

Kyuuri floated near them, breathing heavily with her hand raised. "Almost drowned because of you!" she yelled.

Their attacker turned, suddenly being hit by a stream of blue energy that forced him into the water below.

"Are you guys alright?" Gohan asked as he levitated down to them.

"Gohan, you're here!" Goten said ecstatically.

"Just in time to pull me out of the water, too." Kyuuri said.

"You can't just run off without telling me, I've been trying to find you guys all day." Gohan explained.

Just then, the water erupted from below, the Super Saiyan floating up to the group.

"Broly!" Gohan said.

"You know him?" Kyuuri asked.

"We fought him seven years ago, we thought my dad killed him." he explained.

"Man, if your dad couldn't beat him that explains why we couldn't." Trunks said, Goten nodding in agreement.

Broly set his eyes on Gohan, gritting his teeth and twitching as electricity arced around him. "KAKAROT!" he roared, flying at Gohan.

Gohan pulled his arms in and clenched his fists, letting out a yell as he achieved his Mystic Form. Gohan met Broly halfway, the former dodging to the side and kicking him away. The Super Saiyan roared as he released multiple ki blasts, Gohan easily deflecting all of them before appearing directly in front of Broly and punching him in the chest, sending a hook across his face, and kicking him into the trees nearby.

Gohan stayed in place as Broly released an enraged roar. An enormous green ball of ki flew from the forest, directly at the young half-Saiyan.

"Gohan, get out of the way!" Kyuuri yelled.

He merely smiled as he extended a hand, knocking the ki blast into the sky where it exploded harmlessly.

"Kakarot!" Broly yelled as he flew out of the forest.

"Masenko!" Gohan shouted. Broly tried to dodge the blast, only for it to catch him dead center, smashing him into the rock below as it exploded. The Half-Saiyan watched as Broly pulled himself from the crater, shakily getting to his feet. He flew down to meet the other Saiyan, the two locking eyes. "It's over, Broly, a lot has changed since we last met, I'm a lot stronger now than I used to be."

"This isn't over until you're dead at my feet!" Broly shouted, shooting a lightning fast jab at Gohan, the half-Saiyan fading to the side before delivering a roundhouse kick to Broly's ribs, a hook to the face and a sidekick to his chest faster than the Super Saiyan could dodge or block, sending him flying back.

"Yeah Gohan!" Goten said, jumping up and down, Kyuuri and Trunks grinning nearby.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, a green glow overtaking the landscape.

Gohan flew up to the ledge, joining Trunks, Goten and Kyuuri. "You guys have to get out of here." he said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kyuuri asked.

"I knew he was holding back, he has another form." Gohan explained.

"Gohan, we're Saiyans, we don't run from a fight." Kyuuri said, driving her fist into an open palm.

"Yeah! If I ran now my dad would be ashamed!" Trunks replied.

One massive explosion leveled the area, mowing down hundreds of trees and breaking the ground apart as Broly, in his white-eyed Legendary Super Saiyan Form floated from below, laughing maniacally.

"He's...he's huge." Goten said.

"Gohan, what happened? He's twice the size he used to be at least!" Kyuuri said.

"Kyuuri, meet Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan." Gohan said.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan?!" she exclaimed. "My parents were elites...I mean, I didn't have much time with them, but they told me about the Legendary Super Saiyan before...I thought he was just a myth." she said.

"Exactly, so stay out of this one!" Gohan called as he took off. The young half-Saiyan looked down as chasms full of lava opened up beneath him, the molten rock spraying up into the air as he passed by. He quickly powered up, his white aura flaring as Broly charged him.

A shockwave tore through the area as the two met, Kyuuri, Goten and Trunks bracing themselves against it.

Gohan threw a kick, hitting Broly in the stomach, the Legendary Super Saiyan knocking Gohan away with an uppercut, the two clashed again, Broly catching a jab from Gohan, the latter throwing another hook, the former catching it also. Gohan grinned as he flew towards the ground, smashing Broly into it and flying upwards as the man let go. The half-Saiyan sent a kamehameha into him, the explosion shaking the ground. Broly flew out of the dust, delivering a knee to Gohan's stomach before grabbing him by the neck and smashing him into the ground repeatedly.

Gohan reached back, shooting a blast into Broly's face, the Saiyan stumbling back as Gohan regained his footing, Gohan raised both arms, readying a Masenko, but Broly was ready, tossing a green ki blast into Gohan's chest.

"Now die!" Broly roared, racing forward and planting a fist into Gohan's stomach.

Gohan cried out as he hit the ground, rolling over before placing a hand on his chest. "How can...can he be so strong?" he groaned. He pulled himself to his feet as fast as he could, in time to deflect a barrage of blasts from Broly.

The Legendary Super Saiyan stood above him, laughing as he watched Gohan try to block and deflect the ki blasts.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe I should use it." Gohan said as he jumped out of the path of a few ki blasts. With one loud scream a golden aura engulfed him, his hair turning gold and stretching down to his knees. He raced towards Broly, disappearing and reappearing directly in front of the other Saiyan. Broly looked on, stunned as Gohan smashed a knee into his abdomen and performed a spin sidekick, knocking the Legendary Super Saiyan back down to Earth.

Broly roared as he flew after Gohan, the half-Saiyan abruptly stopping and side-stepping Broly as he flew by. With lightning speed, Gohan grabbed the Saiyan's leg, spinning around and tossing him higher up.

"Ka-may-ha-may-HA!" Gohan roared as the blast hit Broly head on, the Legendary Super Saiyan roaring in rage as it exploded.

Broly roared as the green ki within him engorged his muscles even further, bright flashes going off underneath his skin.

Gohan powered up, his aura flaring as he attempted to match Broly.

The two crashed into each other, their forearms meeting as they clashed. Gohan broke away, moving under Broly and flipping upside-down, driving both feet into the Super Saiyan's midsection. Broly grimaced as he came to a stop and extended both of his arms, ki blasts flying everywhere, obliterating everything in sight.

"I can't let this destruction go on any longer!" Gohan cried out as he flew high, higher than he'd ever flown. Broly was in hot pursuit, catching up quickly. "Here I come." Gohan said before turning, shooting towards Broly as fast as he could manage. The massive shockwave dispersed the clouds as Gohan met the Legendary Super Saiyan, locking both arms around his midsection. Broly raised his fists, pounding on Gohan, attempting to free himself. Gohan grit his teeth and flinched as Broly smashed a ki blast into his back, but he held on nonetheless until they reached one of the lava-filled chasms. The half-Saiyan quickly let go and shoved Broly away from him. "Kamehameha!" he yelled, the blue ki blast driving the Legendary Super Saiyan straight down into the lava. "It's done." Gohan said with a grin as he fell onto a rock that stood amid the lava flow. The last thing he saw being Piccolo flying in and pulling him out.

"Gohan! Gohan! Are you alright?" a voice called.

"Piccolo?" Gohan said quietly.

"No!" Kyuuri called out, waking up Gohan with a light smack. "It's Kyuuri, your mate." she growled.

"Oh, my bad." Gohan laughed. He looked over to find Piccolo hovering nearby, his back to them.

Suddenly Piccolo turned, revealing the fact he wasn't Piccolo at all...but Krillin. "I've been dying to try this outfit on." Krillin said, giving the cape a wave.

"Krillin!" Gohan called.

"Good to see ya, buddy. Ever wonder what you'd do without me?" he called.

"I'd probably be done for." Gohan said with a laugh.

"Earthlings are so strange." Kyuuri muttered.

Suddenly the lava flared nearby, a spout of molten rock shooting upwards as Broly rose from it, his forcefield disappearing as he laughed at the group.

"Why does this not surprise me?" Gohan growled.

"He's invincible, just like the stories said." Kyuuri added.

"Ah! He's looking right at me!" Why do they always single me out?!" Krillin said fearfully before grinning. "I guess it means I'm just that good." he continued.

"Let's go!" Gohan shouted, the three leaping into action.

Broly extended his arms, catching both Krillin and Kyuuri with ki blasts, laughing the whole time.

"Take this!" Gohan yelled, calling on all the power he had to go Super Saiyan 3 again as he pulled his arms back, thrusting them forward and releasing a powerful kamehameha.

Broly responded in kind, releasing a gigantic omega, the enormous green ki blast crashing into Gohan's kamehameha.

"No! Come on! Come on!" Gohan said as he ground his teeth, pushing as hard as he could to no avail, Broly's attack quickly overtaking his and closing in on him.

Suddenly Goten, in Super Saiyan form, dropped down next to him and fired a kamehameha of his own, the two waves of ki fusing and holding the blast in place. "He's too strong!" Goten cried out. "I wish dad was here!"

Even without appearing, Shenron heard from within the Dragon balls, the sky growing darker as Goten's wish was granted.

Krillin, Kyuuri and Trunks watched the struggle when Goku appeared out of thin air, dropping to the ground.

"Goku! Where have you been?" Krillin called out.

"I was training on King Kai's planet, if I had known what was happening, I would've come sooner!" he responded.

Gohan and Goten pushed harder as Broly's blast was right on top of them.

"You two have handled yourselves well, but this is my fight to finish." Goku said as he joined them, powering up to Super Saiyan. "Concentrate! Are you willing to let Broly destroy the Earth?!" Goku asked as he joined his own Kamehameha with theirs.

"I don't care if he is some invincible Super Saiyan, we can't let him win!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Let's take the fight to him!" Kyuuri called.

She, Krillin and Trunks took off, situating themselves to Broly's left.

"Hey Mister Legendary Super Saiyan!" Trunks said as he, Kyuuri and Krillin barraged Broly with ki blasts.

Broly roared as he tried to deflect them with his other hand, being forced to stay in place as they exploded against him.

"Destructo-disc!" Krillin called, throwing his signature attack at the Super Saiyan.

Broly moved to the side, the blade cutting his arm as it passed by. He pushed back with his right arm, attempting to maintain dominance in the struggle with Goku, Gohan and Goten.

"Masenko!" Kyuuri yelled, hitting Broly in the chest.

The Legendary Super Saiyan dropped both arms and turned towards Kyuuri, ready to attack.

"Now!" Gohan yelled as he, his brother and his father gave their collective Kamehameha one last push, the blast tearing through and disintegrating Broly's gigantic omega blast.

"Everyone out of the way!" Kyuuri yelled as she Trunks and Krillin took off as fast as they could.

Broly attempted to follow, but it was too late as the Kamehameha struck him. The Legendary Super Saiyan held it back as he was pushed out of Earth's atmosphere and into space. "KAKAROT!" he roared as he was forced into the sun, every cell in his body burning away.

Gohan, Goten and Goku dropped out of Super Saiyan, all breathing heavily.

"Hopefully that's the last we've seen of him." Goku said.

"Just make sure to come on time if he does show up again." Gohan said.

"We all know that won't happen." Krillin said with a laugh as he, Kyuuri and Trunks joined them.

"That guy was something else." Kyuuri said as she leaned against Gohan, the half-Saiyan putting his arm around her.

"Boy, my dad's gonna mad he missed this." Trunks said, the group sharing a laugh.

 **oOo**

"Sir." Shisami said as he strode into the room "It seems we cannot locate New Namek."

Sorbet turned, growling in response. "What? Did it just go missing?" he asked.

"It would seem the facility that tracked it's location has been...destroyed in an uprising." Shisami answered.

"Destroyed, ey?" Sorbet asked, placing a hand on his chin. "I guess that leaves us with one option...set a course for Earth!"

 **oOo**

 ** _Hey everyone! I know that "Broly: Second Coming" was set before the Majin Buu saga, but I wanted a little bit more material to cover before we head into Dragonball Super territory. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, thanks for reading!_**


	10. Fusion Reborn

The young Ogre spun on his heels, allowing the music that blasted through his headphones to dictate his movements. He hummed along to the beat as he turne dup the volume, failing to notice as the Evil Essence tank in the Soul Cleansing machine filled more and more until it was at capacity. He turned just in time to see it burst, sending the world around him into chaos, evil souls regaining their bodies and the wall between the Otherworld and the living world collapsing. The young Ogre stumbled out of the smoke, the evil essence mutating him into a massive, golden and obese creature.

"Janemba!" it shouted.

 **oOo**

Goku ground one heel into the ground before leaping back and avoiding a blast from Pikkon, his green-skinned opponent landing and sending a kick towards him, the Saiyan man easily avoiding it before throwing a hook, Pikkon fading back before bringing his hands up.

Usually he spent his days training with King Kai, but this was an invitation he couldn't refuse, to face Pikkon again and finish their fight was something he'd wanted since his resurrection years prior, his desire to fight him again only growing due to how much stronger he'd become.

Pikkon leapt into the air as Grand Supreme Kai nodded in approval. Pikkon let loose a ki blast, Goku smiling as it grew near. The Saiyan man quickly pulled both hands back, connecting them at the wrists.

"Ka-may-ha-may!" he began.

"Not this again." Pikkon said with a grimace as he moved away.

Goku used instant transmission to avoid Pikkon's ki blast, appearing to the left of his stunned opponent.

Pikkon tensed, ready to block it, but right as Goku made to release the blast, it seemed like the entirety of Otherworld shook, throwing them both off.

The two fighters, Grand Supreme Kai and the other onlookers turned their heads upward just in time to see strange multi-colored glass like formations appearing above them.

"What's going on here?" Grand Supreme Kai shouted.

"Pikkon will find out!" West Kai said smugly.

"Oh I don't think so!" North Kai argued. "Goku's going!"

"Both of you go and find out what's going on, we can resume the fight after." Grand Supreme Kai responded.

"Oh come on, can't we just keep going, just a little bit longer?" Goku pleaded.

"We need to get this settled right now." Grand Supreme Kai replied, Pikkon and Goku complying as they away towards Hell.

 **oOo**

As school let out, Kyuuri fought her way through the crowds, eventually exiting the front doors, shouldering passed her classmates and almost knocking a few to the ground, not a single person wanting to say anything after her display against Sharpner on her first day.

"Hey, Kyuuri!" Gohan waved as he leaned against a pole in the schoolyard.

"Finally, I've been looking for you all day." the Saiyan girl said with a small smile.

"What, did you need help with geometry again?" Gohan laughed.

"That was only once, besides, everyone lets me copy off of them now." Kyuuri replied.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, deciding to say nothing and nod with a short laugh, after all, good grades kept his mother from losing it. "Come one, let's get going." Gohan said with a grin.

"Wait." Kyuuri said, grabbing his sleeve, Gohan raising an eyebrow at her. "I was thinking..." she began.

"About what?" Gohan asked.

"I saw some pictures of your mother and father dressed nicely at your house and asked your mother about them...apparently it's your world's version of claiming a lifelong mate." Kyuuri started.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, though he had an idea what she meant.

"I'm saying we're mated, but we should make it official on this world, we should get married." Kyuuri said, turning her head away shyly.

Gohan took a step back, nearly falling over in shock. "Married?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"Is there...something wrong with it?" Kyuuri prodded.

"Oh...um...not really, it's just not something people in high school do...very often." he responded.

"We're already mated, I don't see what the issue is." Kyuuri said.

"It's just, it's a huge ceremony and my mom would make a big deal of it...and would you really want to wear that dress?" Gohan countered.

Kyuuri scowled, she hadn't put too much thought into the dress she'd have to wear. "I'll wear something with a more...Saiyan feel to it." she replied.

"Did I mention my dad would definitely invite Master Roshi?" Gohan asked.

"He doesn't bother me as much he used to." Kyuuri remarked.

"Well, we can talk about it more when we get back home." Gohan said, as he turned his whole body tensed, something wasn't right.

"Do you feel that?" Kyuuri asked.

"Yeah...ki's thousands of them." Gohan answered.

"Some are tiny...but some of them..." Kyuuri began.

Gohan didn't answer, instead he looked off into the distance, he felt multiple familiar ki's, ki's he never thought he'd sense again.

 **oOo**

"What the?" Pikkon said, his mouth going agape when he say the massive jelly bean like structure around the check-in station. "Something really strange is going on here."

"Hey King Yemma, you in there!?" Goku called out.

Pikkon and Goku floated back as what looked like an enormous reflection of King Yemma appeared on the structure's surface.

"Goku, are you out there?" he asked.

"Yeah, Grand Supreme Kai sent Pikkon and I to figure out what's going on." the Saiyan man replied.

"Can you get us out?" King Yemma asked, his assistants 'reflection' appearing too.

"Ready whenever you are." Pikkon said.

"Right, let's do this." Goku replied.

The two fly in side by side, Goku pulling his hands back and charging a Kamehameha while Pikkon charged and energy blast of his own. Both warriors let their blasts go, the entire area shaking as the attacks made their mark, the resulting explosion's sound resouding around Hell.

The duo watched curiously as the smoke cleared, looking on in disbelief as the casing around the Check-In Station remained perfectly intact.

"Wait, Goku, Pikkon." King Yemma said, both listening intently.

"There's some kind of...Monster on top of this thing." the Ogre said.

"Come on, let's check it out." Pikkon said, he and Goku levitating up to the top, both of their mouths falling open when they saw the enormous and obese creature atop the Check-in Station, kicking his legs and swishing his arms about.

Pikkon looked on as Goku approached the creature. "Hey big guy!" Goku called out.

"Janemba!" the creature replied happily.

"Are the one that put the barrier up around this world?" Pikkon shouted, flying passed Goku.

"Janemba!" the Creature called out.

"Okay then, be a good boy and take it down." Pikkon said, the creature staring at him with a grin. "Are you just stupid or are you ignoring me?!" Pikkon shouted.

Goku watched as the creature lifted a hand, effortlessly flicking Pikkon away and into another nearby jelly-bean like structure.

"Wow, he didn't even try! I've never felt a power like this before! We were right to call off the fight, this guy could've destroyed the whole universe...I think I better take it from here." Goku announced.

"Wait, I know what you're doing! You're just being selfish! You want to keep the fight all to yourself." Pikkon accused.

"Janemba!" the creature repeated, pointing at Goku.

"Oh, I see, I'm the one he wants to fight."Goku said happily. "Come on! Follow the leader!" the Saiyan man called out as he clapped, Janemba jumping after him as he levitated down.

Pikkon made to follow, stopping in his tracks as King Yemma's face appeared.

"Did you forget about me?!" he growled.

"Hmph, you always have to have all the fun." Pikkon said, turning towards the barrier encasing the Check-In Station.

 **oOo**

Gohan and Kyuuri flew to the location the energy was coming from, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks were already there.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"The wall between our world and Hell has fallen, every spirit imprisoned there has been set free." Piccolo said, watching the thousands of villains pour out of the rift.

"We need to spread out, there's too many of them." Vegeta advised.

"Right." Gohan answered. "This looks like a job for the Great Saiya-" he began.

"No." Kyuuri said.

"But..." Gohan answered.

"Just no." the Saiyan girl replied.

"Come on, get moving!" Vegeta called out.

"Wow, do you feel all of those?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, there's hundreds of them over there." Trunks answered, the two boys flying off to the east.

"I sense an old friend nearby." Vegeta said with a smirk as he flew off.

"I'm going to try to stop them up north, you two take downtown." Piccolo said before heading off.

Gohan and Kyuuri nodded as they flew towards the city.

"Ready? Here they come!" Gohan said a legion of soldiers in Frieza Force armor came at them.

The Half-Saiyan charged his ki, flying into the army and dispatching each member with a single blow, Kyuuri doing the same after going Super Saiyan.

"I think I found their leader." Gohan said with a smirk, seeing Frieza flying in behind his army.

 **oOo**

"Surrender or die! This Country belongs to us now!" the Dictator said, his tanks rolling over abandoned cars.

"Hey! That's not fair, you can't calll dibs on a whole country!" Goten called out.

"Shoot them!" the Dictator called out, all tanks and men turning their gun barrels skywards and firing at will.

"Whoa! They're trying to kill us!" Goten said as the two easily dodged the bullets.

Trunks descended to the ground, directly in front of a rolling tank. "Shame on you, we're kids!" he mocked, punching the machine and sending it back into its unit, knocking all other tanks aside.

"Hey! Try to hit us now!" Trunks called out.

"Shoot him! Cut him down!" the Dictator called out.

"Heh, this guy is too much! Hey, let's give him a scare and transform into Super Saiyans! " Trunks said.

Both called forth their power, a gold aura rising around them as their hair stood on end, turning the same shade of gold, their eyes turning turquoise.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, super strength? I should be recruiting them!" the Dictator called out before reassuming his position. "Kill them!" he called as his men regrouped. "Fire!"

The two young Super Saiyans dodged the hail of bullets around them, quickly pushing their arms forward and letting loose twin ki blasts.

They easily blew away the first few lines of the army, but more were soon to follow.

"They are no match for us! They are inferior!" the Dictator called.

"Are we inferior?" Goten asked.

"No!" Trunks retorted. "They can't fly and we're almost as tall as he is." the boy answered as tanks rumbled towards them.

 **oOo**

Vegeta easily kicked away a Frieza soldier before avoiding a punch from a Cell Junior before grabbing it's head. "I must be getting close, where's Daddy?" he taunted, throwing a fist back and knocking away one of Turles' men.

"Vegeta, what a joy it is to see you again." Cell mocked.

The Saiyan smirked, quickly going Super Saiyan 3, charging a ki blast and destroying the Cell Junior.

Cell's arrogant face faded at the display, Vegeta beginning to laugh.

"It's time I repay you for that humiliation.

Cell grimaced, tensing as Vegeta disappeared.

The Saiyan teleported in front of Cell, uppercutting him in the stomach and sending him into the air.

"What? Where did he?" Cell asked.

Vegeta crashed into him from above, smashing him into the ground.

"This is impossible, you were weak! I could've easily killed you!" Cell replied.

"You could have, and you should have!" Vegeta yelled. "Big Bang attack!"

Cell screamed as the blue ki blast crashed into him, obliterating his physical form.

 **oOo**

Kyuuri jabbed one of Bojack's men away before blocking a kick from a minion of Lord Slug and annihilating them with a ki blast.

Gohan blocked a ki blast from Zangya before using a Masenko to dispatch her, quickly turning and elbowing Zarbon in the stomach his body collapsing.

Frieza grit his teeth as he watched. "Attack!" he called to the assembled force.

"You got this?" Kyuuri asked.

"I've got it." Gohan replied, powering up into his Full Potential Form, in the blink of an eye he flew through the enemy forces and planted a fist in Frieza's stomach, the former Emperor's body exploding in a flash of light.

"Wow." Kyuuri said, looking on in awe as the the other warriors flew away in fear after witnessing the display.

"We're not afraid of you." a familiar voice called out.

Kyuuri turned to find Salza, Dore and Neiz grinning at her.

"They're all yours!" Gohan called.

"Fool, you can't defeat us!" Salza called.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" Kyuuri hissed, gesturing towards her hair.

"So you colored your hair." Dore said with a laugh.

"No! I'm a Super Saiyan now." Kyuuri growled.

The three began to flee as they realized exactly what she meant, only for Kyuuri to materialize in front of them, dispatching Salza with a punch to the face before kicking Neiz into him.

"Ah! Take this!" Dore called out, slinging his fist at her.

Kyuuri smirked as she caught it, Dore screaming as she twisted his arm around before tossing him into Neiz and Salza.

"You win! We'll just leave...okay?" Salza said.

Hm, let me consider that." Kyuuri said, tapping her chin before pointing her arm at them and scowling. "No! You killed my father and you tried to kill me! Go back to hell!" she screamed as she let loose a ki blast, destroying the three.

 **oOo**

Piccolo glanced over his shoulder as he walked away, Lord Slug, Turles and hundreds of defeated underlings on the ground behind him. the Namekian walked through a hole that had been blown in a building during the fight. He grabbed ahold of a large slab of concrete, lifting it and tossing it to the side, finding a Dragonball underneath.

 **oOo**

He seems so...harmless." Goku remarked as Janemba flailed playfully.

The creature suddenly took notice of the souls that had been turned to stone at his feet, placing a hand on them and turning them into small versions of himself.

"They're kinda cute, not much going on in those noggins thought." Goku remarked before seeing the creatures were headed for him. He tried to leap back, only for them to pile onto him, threatening to crush him. From deep inside, Goku powered up, unleashing a powerful spin kick that scattered the miniature Janemba's, the creatures disappearing as they hit the ground.

Janemba, clearly unamused, began dropping the colorful structures from the sky, Goku easily avoiding them before stopping and locking eyes with Janemba, the monster clapping his hands together and forcing the objects to crash into Goku. The Saiyan man grunted as he pulled himself out, crying out in surprise as Janemba crashed through it.

"That's it!" Goku said as he charged at Janemba, the monster, sending a punch at him, Goku stopped as a portal opened in front of him , Janemba's fist emerging and pounding him into the ground. Goku tried to fight fight, but the portals kept opening, more punches and kicks from Janemba coming until Goku deflected a punch with a ki blast. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, the blue energy wave tearing towards the creature.

Janemba held out his hand, another Goku materializing in his palm and shooting a purple kamehameha back at the Saiyan man.

Goku tensed as the explosion went off around him, standing in shock as the smoke cleared. "Was that me who shot me?" he asked.

Janemba flopped onto his head, spinning around and shooting ki blasts out of the holes on his stomach, Goku dodging every one.

"I have to end this before it gets too serious." Goku said as he went Super Saiyan.

"I hate you, you stupid wall!" Pikkon yelled, the structure breaking apart slightly, the warrior having discovered it was vulnerable to displays of anger and insults. A bright flash went off beneath him, a distant boom resounding. "Ah man, he's down there jamming and I'm up here babysitting a wall." the warrior bemoaned.

Goku took a step back before letting loose a long roar, his aura surging and hair extending down to his knees. "You should be proud of yourself, only Majin Buu has pushed me this far before." he growled.

The Saiyan flew at Janemba, easily pummeling him up into the air before delivering a ki charged punch that sent him crashing into the ground. Goku dove at the creature as it sat up, charging two ki blasts and cutting him down the middle, Janemba crying out in pain as Goku backed away. "You may act innocent, but you're too dangerous." Goku said, tensing as Janemba turned into a slimy substance, not unlike Majin Buu, the substance flowing into itself and growing smaller and smaller while it's yellow tinge turned to red. Soon, he materialized, the new Janemba was a strong looking creature similar in size to Goku, he was composed of red flesh, covered in magenta organic armor, two horns extending from his head.

"I don't like the feel of this." Goku said.

Janemba threw a roundhouse kick, Goku fading out of the way and throwing a hook, catching Janemba across the face, the new and improved Janemba easily taking the blow before whipping his tail at the Saiyan, Goku flipping behind him and shooting a ki blast his way, Janemba opening a portal, the ki blast disappearing into it, the portal reappearing behind Goku, the Saiyan man barely avoiding the blast. Goku made to strike again, Janemba disassembling himself into thousands of colorful pieces that slowly faded away. The Saiyan man looked around confused before Janemba reappeared in front of him, letting loose an energy blast that sent Goku skidding back on his heels. His chest heaved as smoke rose from his torn gi, Janemba stalking over to him and snatching an Ogre's club from the ground, the weapon morphing into a longsword in his grip.

Goku shot a ki blast at Janemba, the monster easily slashing it away with his blade, the ki blast detonating as Goku flew away, looking back to see an unharmed Janemba grinning from within the smoke. The Saiyan man took shelter behind one of the jelly-bean objects, only for Janemba to send a ki blade with his sword straight at it, the attack easily cutting through the object and skimming Goku's shoulder, blood spurting forth and pouring down his arm.

Janemba pursued his target, Goku doing his best to avoid the energy blades, his fatigue setting in as he fell out of Super Saiyan 3 and into his base form, plummeting into the blood lake below, now warped into the shape of a cone.

 **oOo**

Gohan, Kyuuri and Vegeta arrived just as Piccolo placed the final Dragonball in the circle, Shenron coming forth.

"I will grant you two wishes." the dragon said.

"Gohan, where are Trunks and Goten?" Bulma asked.

"Still fighting, I'd guess." the young half-Saiyan replied.

"Well then, let's get this over with." Bulma said.

"Shenron, can you return all of the spirits that have come to this world to Otherworld?" Gohan asked.

"I can, but with no barrier in place, they would be free to return." Shenron answered.

"Then can we wish for you to put the barrier in place?" Piccolo asked.

"This is beyond my abilities, the one who destroyed the barrier must be defeated." Shenron answered.

"You're saying someone did this? I bet Kakarot is involved." Vegeta growled.

"Is Goku involved in this?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, he is fighting the one responsible for this, the fight does not go in his favor." Shenron answered.

"I knew it...I'll go." Vegeta said stepping forward.

Gohan clenched his teeth, it was his father who was in trouble...he was going. "Sorry, Kyuuri." he said.

"Sorry?" the girl repeated.

"Shenron! Send me to where my Dad is!" Gohan shouted.

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Your wish is granted." Shenron said, Gohan disappearing.

"I'm going too." Vegeta said, stopping as a deafening roar of thousands of warriors filled the air.

"There's more of them." Piccolo growled.

"We need to save this last wish just in case." Kyuuri added.

"Grah! Fine!" Vegeta replied as he turned to face the oncoming army of spirits.

 **oOo**

Goku did his best to avoid the slashes, but there was almost no where he could go, being trapped like this.

Janemba grinned as he made to strike the final blow, suddenly being kicked away by Gohan.

"Dad!" the young half-Saiyan exclaimed as he raced to what remained of Blood Lake, pulling his father free.

"Gohan, are you really here?" Goku asked.

"Yeah Dad...don't worry, I asked Shenron to send me here to help."

"Gohan, he's too strong." Goku said.

The Half-Saiyan made to reply, but right as he did so, an energy bolt crashed into the ground near him, Goku and Gohan dodging it before flying off towards a pile of spikes, the two hiding inside.

"Did he see where we went?" Goku asked.

"Doesn't seem like it." Goku said, noting the loud explosions around them, Janemba trying to flush them out.

"Goku, can you hear me?" a voice called.

"King Kai?" the Saiyan asked.

"Ah good, you're still alive." King Kai remarked. "I think I found a way to beat this guy." he said.

"Really? How?" Goku asked.

"You and Gohan can use the fusion dance." the Kai answered.

"Oh, of course!" Goku said. "Thanks King Kai!" he called out.

"Yeah, yeah, but make sure to do it quick! It's getting crazy up here!" he answered.

"Alright, ready?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, when you are." Gohan replied.

The two were about to begin as a blade of energy slashed through their hiding space, the two flying back as Janemba entered.

"Masenko!" Gohan yelled, only for Janemba to redirect the the blast back at him.

Goku used instant transmission to get close to the monster, using a ki charged kick to knock him away. "Now!" Goku called.

"Right!" Gohan said as he dashed over to Goku.

The two took their positions and quickly performed the dance. "Few! Shun! Ha!" they yelled.

Janemba raced back towards them, momentarily blocking his eyes as a blinding flash of light emanated from them.

Where Goku and Gohan stood, only one man stood now, Janemba looking slightly taken off guard by the man's appearance, he was short and fat, no where near as strong as the two he faced earlier.

"What are you looking at? You want some of this?" the fusion asked.

"Whaaaa?! His butt's even bigger than mine!" King Kai bemoaned.

"I know you decided on Gokhan, but he looks more like a Gohaku." South Kai remarked.

"I've got my book of names of names if you want to take a look, North Kai." West Kai offered.

"It always takes a crisis for you to be nice to each other." Grand Supreme Kai groaned.

 **oOo**

Gohaku leapt at Janemba, the demon easily knocking him away, a grin on his face. Janemba quickly blew the fusion away with a ki blast, crashing into a wall a short distance away.

"Are you crazy, hornhead? I'm the ultimate warrior combo pack!" Gohaku said.

Janemba appeared in front of him, the fused warrior barely being able to avoid his strikes.

"Gohaku's confounding him with his unpredictable movements." South Kai observed.

"At this rate, Bubble Butt might just last the whole thirty minutes." Grand Supreme Kai said.

"I sure hope so." King Kai answered.

Gohaku slipped, Janemba's hook barely missing him, the Demon trying to tail whip the fusion, Gohaku attempting to dodge, only to end up slipping and falling onto his opponent. Janemba threw him off, pummeling him into the ground before knocking him into the distance.

"You give me no choice! I must use my rabbit feet technique!" Gohaku said, turning and running off.

Janemba gave chase, ending up in a field of spikes, Gohaku pressing himself up against a large one to hide, wiping sweat from his brow in relief as Janemba passed.

"Come on, just a little longer." King Kai said.

Gohaku tensed as Janemba grabbed onto a spike, quickly turning towards him and tossing it at the fusion.

Right before it struck them, Gohaku defused into Goku and Gohan once more, both flying at Janemba and delivering a punch before flying off, Janemba crashing to the ground and looking up in annoyance.

"Dad, what went wrong? We almost got ourselves killed!" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, I guess the technique doesn't work like a I thought," Goku admitted.

"Goku!" King Kai called out. "You need to try again, Gohan forgot to extend a finger!" King Kai said.

"Ah, so it wasn't the technique, it was the execution." Goku said.

"Sorry, Dad, it's all my fault." Gohan said.

The two landed quickly, looking around to make sure they hadn't been followed.

"Let's try again." Goku said, the two began to take their positions, being forced away as a blast from Janemba struck the space between them.

Suddenly Pikkon flew in, kicking Janemba away. "Nevermind the formalities! Times wasting, I'll hold him off! Go for it!" he called.

"Awesome! Thank you Pikkon!" Goku replied as he and Gohan flew away.

Janemba gave chase, coming to a halt as Pikkon blocked his way. "You're part of that insidious barrier aren't you? Which must mean you have the same weakness."

Janemba charged the newcomer, growling and raising his blade.

"Disgusting freak!" Pikkon shouted, Janemba's whole chest and stomach shattering and falling away into nothingness, stopping the demon in his tracks, Pikkon taking advantage as he leapt into the sky, unleashing a barrage of ki blasts. Janemba teleported away, appearing behind Pikkon and delivering a punch to both sides of his head, knocking him out cold.

Just then Goku and Gohan completed the fusion dance, Janemba looking on in surprise, the fused warrior that stood across from him had immediately ascended to Super Saiyan, his Matomoran clothes blowing in the winds generated by his aura.

"I am neither Goku or Gohan I am Gokhan!" the fusion announced. "It's over Janemba!"

 **oOo**

"Hey! My Dad and Gohan fused!" Goten said excitedly.

"Let's join them!" Trunks replied.

The Dictator's army looked on in shock as the two boys merged into one being.

"Kamikaze Ghost Attack! Line up!" Gotenks shouted as he created the ghosts which quickly flew away as they destroyed the rest of the Dictator's army.

"Fusion rocks!" he called out.

 **oOo**

Janemba roared as he powered up, negative energy flowing around him.

"Every action has an echo! Your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Gokhan called as he leapt at Janemba, deflecting his energy back into his chest, leaving multiple dents. Janemba tried to attack, but the fusion simply flipped over him and delivered two knees to the back of his head. As soon as Gokhan dropped to the ground, Janemba turned, throwing a fist into his forehead, the strike having no effect on Gokhan.

The Fused warrior pulled one hand back, a blue energy blast with gold electricty crackling around it charging. "Kamehamasenko!" he yelled.

Janemba cried out as the blast vaporized him, leaving nothing behind...almost nothing.

Gokhan looked down at a confused young Ogre, the boy looking up at him before running off screaming, Gokhan only smiling in response.

 **oOo**

Spirits loose upon the living world disappeared as the barrier between realms was restored, the world being at peace once more.

Kyuuri made to punch Recoome, the latter disappearing before she could get the chance.

Below them, Goku and Gohan returned via instant transmission, the two looking worn out.

"Gohan!" Kyuuri called out, flying down to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Dad!" Goten called, jumping onto his father.

"Hm, it's either always your or your son who saves us all, but this time it was both of you." Vegeta said, a small smile forcing it's way onto his face.

Piccolo merely nodded in Goku's direction as the Saiyan man glanced at him before flying away.

"Think we can talk about it now?" Kyuuri asked.

"Of course. "Gohan answered.

Kyuuri smiled when suddenly a thought struck her.

Gohan could see her change in demeanor immediately.

"Kyuuri, what's wrong?" he asked.

"If Frieza, Salza, Dore and Neiz were there...why wasn't Cooler?" she asked.

 **oOo**

 ** _Capsule Corps._**

Shenron hung in the air, the sky darkened around him, his shimmering aura casting a light over the entire area.

"So...does anyone want to use that other wish?"

 **oOo**

Here you go, RatedRSuperStar87! Thanks for the suggestion, I was hesitant about including Fusion Reborn due to it's iffy timeline placement along with the fact that I didn't know how to work Gogeta into a store centered around Gohan and an OC, but I guess I figured it out somewhat.

And to anyone who may be wondering, yes, I do in fact know who "The Dictator" is supposed to be.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for not updating in a while!

Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following my story!

-Prometheus17


	11. The Return of Cooler

New Namek floated in the blackness of space, completely alone in it's orbit of the sun, the star shedding light on the world. Suddenly a shadow was cast over the planet, another world blocking the sun, eclipsing it's light completely.

Moori, the elder of the Namekian people looked up, his mind racing as he saw it, another planet blocking the sun's rays as it positioned itself between the star and their world.

"What is it?" one Namekian asked,

"Yeah, what's going on?" Another one added.

"I...I'm not sure." Moori said, his eyes going wide as the intruding object seemed to be growing larger, only for the elder to realize that it was coming closer.

The Big Gete Star slowly entered New Namek's atmosphere, the planet's inhabitants running for their lives as the titanic mass of liquid metal conformed around the planet, spreading it's tendrils over and under it's surface.

Moori leapt back, a warrior Namekian catching him and lifting him into the air.

"We're attacking the tendrils, but it's having no effect! What do we do, Grand Elder?" the Warrior asked.

"There's only one thing we can do." Moori answered, closing his eyes and calling out with his mind.

 **oOo**

Dende wandered to the edge of the Watchtower, looking down over the world he was tasked with guarding whilst Mister Popo watered a plant behind him.

The feeling slowly crept up on him, the young Namekian taking a stop back before toppling forward as the message came to him.

Mister Popo raced to the tower's edge, taking a grip of Dende's collar before pulling him back onto the solid ground of the Watchtower.

"Dende, are you alright?" Mister Popo asked.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Yajirobe asked as he exited the main part of the Watchtower.

"It's..it's my people." Dende said.

"Are they in trouble?" Mister Popo asked.

"Grand Elder Moori...he's calling for help, we must find the others!" Dende said before closing his eyes and calling out telepathically.

 **oOo**

"You'll have to do better than that!" Piccolo growled as the girl threw another kick, the Namekian catching it before dodging to the side and delivering a chop to her neck.

Kyuuri cried out as her golden aura flared, she shot forward, sending a barrage of punches, Piccolo catching each one before teleporting behind her, Kyuuri ducking a kick and delivering a jab to his stomach, the Namekian man staggering back as Kyuuri threw a ki blast at him.

"Still want me to try harder?" Kyuuri asked with a smirk.

Piccolo flew out of the dust cloud, firing a flurry of ki blasts back at her.

Kyuuri cried out again as she charged her aura, the energy burst deflecting the blasts. The Saiyan girl disappeared, reappearing behind Piccolo and delivering a snap kick to his back, the Namekian lurching forward and turning around only for Kyuuri to deliver a hook to his face and a ki blast to his chest.

Piccolo blocked a sidekick before using a Kiai punch to force Kyuuri back.

"You think that'll stop me?" Kyuuri growled.

"No, but this will." Piccolo said with a smirk.

Gohan watched from the side with Goten and Trunks, running a hand across his chin as he watched Piccolo tap two fingers against his forehead. "Hey, wait a minute." he muttered.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared.

"Piccolo, no! That could kill her!" Gohan shouted.

Kyuuri's eyes widened as she let out a quiet gasp, fading to the side as fast as she possibly could, the blast nearly missing her. Before the Saiyan girl could breathe a sigh of relief she felt an elbow drop onto the middle of her back. She let out a stunned yelp as she felt a sidekick strike her in the same place.

Piccolo crossed his arms as he watched Kyuuri crash into the ground.

Kyuuri pushed herself up, quickly dropping back to the ground as Piccolo landed next to her. "That was a cheap shot!" she yelled as she fired a ki blast at the Namekian, Piccolo merely side-stepping it before firing a ki beam at the girl, Kyuuri's eyes darting towards it as it burnt a hole in the ground right next to her head.

"Hey Piccolo!" Goten called as he landed near them. "Don't you think you went a little too hard on her?"

"She wants to get stronger and to do that she can't train with someone who's going to go easy on her the entire time." the Namekian man answered.

"You didn't have to use your Special Beam Cannon on me." Kyuuri growled.

"I only used it because I knew you'd dodge it." Piccolo replied.

"You could've seriously injured her." Gohan responded.

"Or killed me." the Saiyan girl added.

"The fact of the matter is you're not dead, you're still here and while we're on the topic of your training, you still can't beat me even as a Super Saiyan. I've seen the type of potential Gohan, Goku and Vegeta have and you're no where even close to them. You're going to need to start trying harder if you want to be able to fight evenly against some of the threats we've encountered." Piccolo stated.

Kyuuri grit her teeth as she thought back to her losses, first against the people of the planet she lived on before Earth, then the Z Fighters, Cooler, Abo and Kado, Hirudegarn and Broly. "I won't let myself lose again!" she roared, Gohan and Piccolo blocking their eyes as her Super Saiyan aura exploded out from around her, cracking the earth and sending dust and debris everywhere. She lunged at Piccolo, sending a multitude of jabs and hooks, Piccolo struggling to block them before one jab slipped through, striking the Namekian in the chest and sending him skidding back.

Piccolo looked up in time to block a kick, teleporting to the side as Kyuuri leapt at him, her fist smashing into the ground where he stood. The Super Saiyan girl pulled both hands back and set her eyes on the Namekian.

"Oh no." Gohan muttered.

"Ha, she's mad now." Trunks remarked.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" she yelled, the blue stream of energy carving a trench into the ground as it barreled towards her trainer.

Piccolo smirked as he teleported out of it's way and reappeared behind the Saiyan girl.

Kyuuri spun around to find the Namekian man throwing a jab at her, she quickly grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him in the opposite direction.

Piccolo performed a hand spring, landing back on his feet facing Kyuuri when suddenly Dende's voice sounded in his head. Kyuuri's fist struck him across the face, the Namekian hitting the ground before looking back up at her.

"Wait!" he said.

"You didn't wait for me!" Kyuuri responded before pulling her hand back and charging a ki blast, Gohan appearing next to her and gripping her hand.

"Kyuuri, this is important." the half-Saiyan said.

"It's Dende, he was saying something about New Namek being in trouble...before he was interrupted." Piccolo said, glaring at Kyuuri.

"Hey, a cheap shot for a cheap shot." Kyuuri said as she shrugged, falling back into her base form.

 **oOo**

"Grand Elder Moori said something about being attacked by another planet...it was...absorbing New Namek." Dende explained.

"Was there anything else you can tell us?" Gohan asked.

"No, that's as far as he went, something cut him off." Dende answered.

"We have to get Goku and the others." Piccolo said.

"There was something else." Dende said hesitantly.

"What's that?" Piccolo asked.

"There's an army that came out of the planet that's absorbing New Namek...they're being lead by someone who...someone who looks like Frieza...but it's not him." the young Namekian replied.

"Right, we need to get my Dad." Gohan said before starting to fly away.

Kyuuri stood rooted to the spot, eyes turned to the ground.

Gohan and Piccolo turned towards her, looking at the girl confusedly.

"Is everything alright?" Gohan asked.

"No, don't get the others." Kyuuri said as images of Cooler flashed through her head.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.

"What if...what if Cooler survived and that's him?" she asked. "If so, this is my fight, Cooler killed my mother and father and would've killed me too if given the chance." the Saiyan girl answered.

"Kyuuri, that's impossible, we defeated him." Gohan replied.

"No, not we, you and your father defeated him, I was taken down by one blow and laid on the ground dying the entire time, I need to face him, to get my revenge...and I'll never got stronger if I just keep on letting all of you fight for me." the Saiyan girl said.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"If that's what you really want to do." Gohan said with a grin.

Kyuuri took on a self-assured smile as she looked up at the two warriors. "Never underestimate a Saiyan." she answered.

Part of Gohan wanted to argue, but he knew better than to try and fight Saiyan pride.

"I'll guess we'll have to ask Bulma if we can borrow one of her ships." Piccolo said.

"Actually, that's where I come in." a familiar voice called out.

"Grand Supreme Kai?" Gohan asked.

"I saw what was happening to New Namek and came right away." the Kai said as he stepped out from behind a pillar.

"This is serious enough to concern you?" Piccolo asked.

"Threats to the universe are always of my concern." Grand Supreme Kai stated.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Kyuuri asked.

"Kyuuri, this is Grand Supreme Kai...he's a god." Gohan said as he leaned in.

"Oh...I guess I better show some respect." Kyuuri said cautiously.

"Do you know what's happening?" Dende asked.

"New Namek is being attacked by an object called the "Big Gete Star", it requires an organic mind to direct it. I thought it was taken care of centuries ago when it's first host was killed...but it looks as if it found another." the Kai said.

"Cooler." Kyuuri stated.

Grand Supreme Kai nodded in agreement. "It seems he survived his fight with you one way or another." he said, looking at Gohan.

"Well then, I guess it's our responsibility to end this." the half-Saiyan replied.

"Let's get going then." the Kai said as he extended a hand.

Gohan, Kyuuri and Piccolo linked hands as Gohan made to grip that of the Supreme Kai, only for another voice to call out.

"Wait a second, you guys, I'm coming too." Yajirobe said.

"Gohan, who is this?" Kyuuri asked.

"This is Yajirobe, he was at the opening of Mr. Satan's hotel...y'know, before it was destroyed by Abo and Kado." Gohan answered.

"He doesn't look like a great warrior." Kyuuri replied.

"Hey! I heard that!" Yajirobe said.

"Come on! We have to get moving!" Piccolo urged, the others falling into line instantly.

"Right, to New Namek." Grand Supreme Kai said as he gripped Gohan's hand, teleporting the five away.

 **oOo**

The group materialized in an open field on New Namek, two enormous metal tendrils sealing it off from the rest of the world.

"Over there!" Piccolo called out.

A group of warrior Namekians fled from battalion of robotic soldiers that chased after them. One of the warriors tripped, turning in time to see the robot send an energy blast his way. In the blink of an eye Kyuuri appeared between them, deflecting the blast back at the robot. "Where's Cooler?" she asked as she approached the Namekian.

"Who?" he asked.

"Never mind, I'll find him myself." Kyuuri said as she took off.

"Good luck, don't let him catch you off guard." Grand Supreme Kai said as he teleported away, Gohan and Piccolo nodding in response.

"Hey, where's she off to?" Yajirobe asked as he gestured towards Kyuuri.

"I'll go find out." Gohan said as he took off after her.

"What about us?" Trunks and Goten asked in unison.

"We're going to free the Namekians in there." Piccolo said, pointing to the large dome shaped main body of the Big Gete star.

 **oOo**

The two Saiyans came upon a burning village, the bodies of warrior Namekians scattered around it.

"What the hell happened here?" Gohan asked as they touched down.

"I don't know but-watch out!" Kyuuri yelled, she and Gohan teleporting away from a barrage of energy blasts, a house on the other side of the village blowing apart as a force of robots stepped through.

The two Saiyans readied themselves, deflecting all of the blasts as they raced at their attackers.

Kyuuri went Super Saiyan, punching a hole through a robot and tearing out some mechanical components as it fell over, Gohan going Super Saiyan and performing a Kamehameha, obliterating half the robots while Kyuuri kicked one into another before launching a ki blast at both, destroying them.

Quickly, another wave of robots joined in, Gohan and Kyuuri racing at them from both sides, the two Super Saiyans easily tearing through them before leaving a small group standing in the middle.

"Don't worry, I've got this." the Saiyan girl said as she pulled her arms back and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Ka-may-ha-may...HA!" she roared, the robots attempting to fly out of the way, Kyuuri sweeping the blast across the ground, catching up to them and vaporizing the robots completely.

Gohan smirked before turning around to find a damaged robot pointing it's blaster arm at Kyuuri, the half-Saiyan quickly darting over to it and smashing it's head underfoot.

"Do you think that's all of them?" Kyuuri asked.

Gohan made to answer before another voice interrupted.

"Well done, well done. None of the Namekians have been able to damage so much as one while you've destroyed quite a few."

Kyuuri's breath caught in her throat as she grit her teeth, standing atop a nearby ridge was Cooler, his new metallic silver form glinting in the sun as he looked down at them, wearing his trademark arrogant grin.

 **oOo**

Yajirobe ducked under a robot's arm while fleeing from another, Piccolo destroying it with his eye beams before kicking straight through another and picking up one more before tossing it into another advancing group.

The Namekian tossed multiple ki blasts into the air around the robots as the one he threw righted itself.

"I think you missed 'em." Yajirobe said.

Piccolo clapped his hands together, the ki blasts converging on and destroying the robots. "Shouldn't you be taking on some of you're own?" Piccolo asked.

"Whatever, man." Yajirobe said as he ran towards a robot, managing to slice it's arm off with his sword before being kicked away by another. He managed to deflect a ki blast with his blade and avoid a punch from the robot before darting in and slicing it's leg in two, a ki blast flying over his shoulder and destroying it, courtesy of Piccolo.

Meanwhile Goten and Trunks dispatched a group of robots closing in on them with ki blasts before both flew at the last one standing, shattering it.

"We don't even need to fuse against these losers." Trunks said.

"Yeah, they're not too strong." Goten agreed with a laugh.

Suddenly their attention was drawn away as a massive group of robots converged on them.

Piccolo raced to meet them, tearing through one before dispatching another with an energy wave before another tackled him to the ground.

"I'm warning you!" Yajirobe called out before he was grabbed from behind and taken away.

Goten unleashed a Kamehameha, blowing away part of the robotic army before even more emerged from the dust.

Trunks leapt into the air, throwing a flurry of energy blasts at the robots.

"There's so many of them." Goten said.

"Right, if we fuse we can take them out faster." Trunks replied.

The two got into their positions, completing the beginning of the dance only be knocked over by a volley of energy blasts, both boys looking up to find a large battalion of robots landing around them.

Piccolo kicked a robot off of him, lunging at another and smashing it's head between his hands. "Damn." he growled as he saw the robots taking off with Yajirobe, Goten and Trunks.

The Namekian lunged at a robot, punching straight through it before turning and vaporizing a group of them with an explosive demon wave. He leapt into the sky, ascending upwards as some robotic soldiers began to follow.

"I'm done playing around!" he roared as he charged his eye beams, sweeping them across the robot horde, destroying them all before turning and heading off towards the the main body of the Big Gete Star.

 **oOo**

"This is impossible! We defeated you!" Gohan called out.

"Someone like you cannot defeat me." Cooler said with a grin.

"That's it! I'm done listening to you!" Kyuuri said as she powered up and charged at Cooler.

"Looks like someone's gotten a little bit stronger." Cooler said with a grin as he caught Kyuuri's punch.

The Saiyan girl threw another, her opponent catching it with ease.

"But not too much stronger." Cooler said with a grin as he swung Kyuuri to the side, just then, Gohan flew in, connecting a kick with the alien's head, causing him to drop Kyuuri as he skidded away.

"Masenko!" Gohan called out as he unleashed the golden energy blast.

Cooler stood up, quickly dodging the blast before flying towards Gohan, the half-Saiyan going Super Saiyan 3 before catching a jab before throwing a hook and catching the alien in the side of the head.

Kyuuri took advantage of the distraction to kick Cooler in the side, knocking him to the ground.

"That's enough from you!" Cooler called out, pointing a finger at Kyuuri and unleashing a Death Beam, the Saiyan girl attempting to fade to the side, Cooler redirecting the beam into her shoulder.

"Ah!" Kyuuri cried out as she took a step back. "I'll make you pay for that!" she yelled before teleporting next to Cooler and dropping into her fighting stance. "Kamehameha!" she shouted.

Cooler's eyes went wide as the blast enveloped him, tearing the ground around him apart.

Kyuuri breathed heavily, watching as the smoke cleared when a hand shot out, clamping over her throat and lifting her into the air.

"It will take more than that." Cooler began before being pelted by a barrage of ki blasts, causing him to drop her.

"Cooler!" Gohan called out, ramming into the alien shoulder first.

Cooler skidded backwards before charging back at Gohan, both exchanging a lightning fast exchange. Gohan blocked three jabs and a hook before raising a leg to intercept a kick. Cooler caught all of Gohan's punches before dodging to the side and delivering a jab to the half-Saiyans face. Gohan staggered back before looking up to find a ki blast headed straight at him. The half-Saiyan braced himself as it struck him, exploding and throwing him onto his back.

Kyuuri darted in, helping Gohan back to his feet.

"Damn, even in Super Saiyan 3 I'm having trouble with this guy." Gohan growled.

"Let me guess, you're wondering how you ever defeated me in the first place." Cooler taunted.

"I'm ending this!" Gohan yelled as he charged up, heading full speed at Cooler. Gohan roared as he smashed through the left side of Cooler's body, tearing off his arm and shoulder completely.

Cooler staggered back, a stunned expression crossing his face before he began to laugh, Kyuuri and Gohan look at him confusedly.

"The Big Gete Star monitors me at all times, any damage I take is instantly detected and repaired...this of course means you cannot win." Cooler explained as his arm regenerated.

"I guess I'll just have to try harder." Gohan said before taking a step forward, only for Cooler to appear directly in front of him, planting a fist in his stomach before clamping a hand around his throat.

"Now, for the moment I've been dreaming of." Cooler said as he tightened his grip.

Kyuuri flew in as fast as she could, delivering a kick to Cooler's head, flinching as it had no effect.

Gohan looked down, taking advantage of the distraction. "Hey Cooler." he said through gritted teeth.

"Still haven't croaked yet?" the alien asked.

"My Dad taught me this, thought you might like it." Gohan said with a smirk.

Cooler looked at the half-Saiyan quizzically before Gohan pulled back his fist and aimed it down at Cooler.

"Dragon Fist!" he shouted.

Cooler's eyes went wide as Gohan forced his hand away from his throat as his power swelled exponentially, the half-Saiyan easily punching him into the air before reappearing behind him, smashing him down into the ground.

"What is this?" Cooler asked in alarm as Gohan landed next to him, driving a fist into his chest as an enormous dragon made of ki crashed into him.

"You need to show me how to do that..." Kyuuri said as Gohan teleported next to her.

Gohan made to answer, snapping his head forward as a heavily damaged Cooler exited the explosion, eyes set on them.

"Super Saiyan or not, you're still monkeys, all flash and no substance." he growled.

"I've got an idea." Kyuuri said.

"I'm right with you." Gohan said as they both charged their ki, taking off towards Cooler as fast as they possibly could, in an instant they smashed through the metallic being, shattering him like glass. The two Super Saiyans skidded to halt, spinning around as Cooler attempted to pull himself back together.

"Take this!" Kyuuri called out she and Gohan fired twin energy blasts at Cooler.

Cooler's eyes went wide as his body failed to keep up with the attack, his components falling apart as Gohan and Kyuuri ceased their assault.

"I guess that's that." Gohan said as Cooler's remains exploded, leaving nothing behind.

Suddenly a clatter of rocks pierced the silence, Gohan and Kyuuri turning to find an army of Meta-Coolers standing on the ridge staring down at them.

"Damn, I mean...I've heard of stacking the odds...but come on." Gohan said.

"How are we supposed to win against this?" Kyuuri asked

"As I said before, the Big Gete Star monitors my body constantly and corrects any flaws, even if the flaw is that I only have one body. If one Meta-Cooler gave you so much trouble how will you fare against one thousand?" Cooler asked he and his other copies descended upon the Saiyans.

 **oOo**

Trunks, Goten and Yajirobe stood in front of a crowd of Namekians, watching as a small robot rolled up to them.

"If you'd all be so kind as to follow me, we'll begin cutting you up." the robot said.

"Did he say he wants to cut us up?" Trunks asked, alarmed.

"I don't want to get cut up!" Goten called out.

"No, no, it's not like that." the robot began. "We only want to chop you up for the energy in your bodies."

"That's it! You ain't choppin' nothin'!" Yajirobe yelled as he ran forward, smashing a fist into the robot's head.

"My, my, aren't you a spirited one...we'll start with you." the robot said as it grabbed onto Yajirobe, hauling him away, Trunks and Goten doing their best to try and drag him back.

"Wait a second, we're stronger than this guy, right?" Trunks asked, nodding towards Yajirobe.

"I think so." Goten answered as he craned his head, glancing at the robot.

Yajirobe pulled frantically, starting to panic as Trunks let go. "Hey! Where are you going? You can't just let him take me!"

"I'm not!" Trunks replied before flying around them and delivering a punch to the robot, knocking it's head off.

"That was...that was some punch." Yajirobe said as the robot's claw released him.

"Yeah, maybe I put a little too much power behind it." Trunks said proudly, turning his gaze down the hall when a voice rang out.

"If you won't come nicely, I'll just have to stop asking politely." Meta-Cooler said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Quickly Goten and Trunks performed the fusion dance, startling the Namekian onlookers as the two merged. "We're not messing around!" Gotenks called out as he went Super Saiyan 3 and raced at Cooler.

The alien merely smiled as he kicked them away, the fusion crashing into a wall nearby.

"Take this!" Yajirobe yelled as he charged Cooler sword fist, Cooler merely knocking him away with a flick of his wrist.

Gotenks sent a barrage of energy blasts at the Meta-Cooler, nothing affecting him. "Guess I'll have to try something else." Gotenks said as the fused warrior raced forward, slinging punches and kicks at their adversary.

Cooler intercepted them before throwing a punch into Gotenks' chest, knocking him to the ground. "I remember you, the two boys that could fuse into one being...you didn't stand a chance then and you don't now." the Meta-Cooler said as he leveled a Death Beam at Gotenk's head.

The fusion got ready to dodge, only for the Meta-Cooler to begin falling apart and explode.

 **oOo**

Gohan woke up suspended by wires, looking over to find Kyuuri in the same predicament.

"Kyuuri! Are you alright?" he called out.

"What..the..hell...is this?!" she shouted, fighting against the wires.

"Don't fight it, you can't escape." Cooler's voice rang out.

"Where are you?!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm everywhere, I am the Big Gete Star and you are it's newest power source." Cooler said.

"To hell with that!" Kyuuri called out as she went super Saiyan, Gohan doing to the same.

Suddenly the wires around them tightened, beginning to drain away their energy.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"With the two of you, the Big Gete Star won't need to recharge for years to come." Cooler said with a laugh.

"Kyuuri, you have to stop raising your power!" Gohan called out.

The Saiyan girl couldn't hear him through her rage as she fought the wires, her golden aura surging around her as the wires channeled her energy.

Gohan began to call out to her again when he saw it, one of the cables, swelling with energy, began sparking and exploded, followed by another, and then another. "That's it, you can't absorb all of our energy!" Gohan said as he powered up to Super Saiyan 3.

"What is this? It's..it's too much!" Cooler's voice called out.

Gohan and Kyuuri channeled all of the energy they had, explosions going off around the chamber until all the wires blew, a massive blast going off in the middle of the room.

Gohan and Kyuuri dropped to the ground, walking towards a dome-like structure, the two Saiyans watching as the smoke cleared, taking a step back in shock as, visible through a hole in the dome, was Cooler, or what was left of him. Only the left side of Cooler's head remained intact, his one eye glaring at them.

"Damn you, monkeys." his voice rang out.

"Say what you want, but you're not really in a position to defend yourself." Kyuuri said.

"You don't have any of your Meta-Coolers around to fight for you this time." Gohan added.

"I don't need them." Cooler said as he burst from the dome, multiple wires and cables wrapping together to form a body for Cooler as he took a step forward, his massive fist slamming into Gohan and throwing him to the ground before turning back into a tangle of wires and gripping him. "If you can't be used for energy, I'll just have to kill you like I originally planned." Cooler said as Gohan grimaced in pain, the wires cutting through his skin.

Suddenly a ki blast severed Cooler's arm, freeing Gohan as the alien looked down at the Saiyan girl, rage in his remaining eye.

"I'll finish you!" Cooler roared as he lunged at her.

Kyuuri put her hands together as she stepped back. "Ka-may-ha-may-HA!" she yelled, Cooler's eye going wide as the blast struck him in the chest, his makeshift body exploding as the rest of the Big Gete Star began falling apart around them.

"Kyuuri, let's go!" Gohan yelled as he took her by the hand, flying her out through a hole in the wall.

 **oOo**

"Look, there they are!" Gotenks said as he carried Yajirobe out of the Big Gete Star, the Namekians flying out behind them.

Gohan and Kyuuri landed on a ridge nearby, Gotenks and Yajirobe joining them as the Big Gete Star lost it's grip on New Namek, slowly drifting up and out of the atmosphere and into the space, a brilliant flash illuminating the planet as it exploded.

"Hey, have you guys seen Piccolo?" Gohan asked as Gotenks defused back into Goten and Trunks.

"I'm here." the Namekian called out as he levitated down to them. "I was looking for all of you, but I found this instead." he stated, opening his hand to reveal a computer chip.

"What is it?" Kyuuri asked.

"This was the Big Gete Star's main computer." Piccolo began, clenching his fist and crushing it. "It's nothing now."

"I was thinking..." Gohan said as he turned to Kyuuri. "When we get home we should make it official." he said.

"Make what official?" Kyuuri asked.

"You talked about getting married, let's do it." Gohan replied.

Kyuuri smiled, pulling Gohan in for kiss as he placed his hands on her sides.

"Oh, ew." Trunks said as he turned away.

"Can't you wait until we're not around?" Goten asked.

"Speaking of going home, when is that going to be? I'm getting hungry." Yajirobe said.

"How can that be? You barely did anything." Piccolo responded, Gohan, Kyuuri and the boys laughing.

 **oOo**

The debris from the Big Gete Star drifted through space, the vacuum eventually pulling it all in different directions until only one piece remained on it's own, the only part of the Big Gete Star to truly survive.

As a sun drew near, it's light illuminated what was left of him, waking him once more.

Cooler opened his one eye.

 **oOo**

 ** _Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, but here it is, chapter 11! Finally getting into the double digits!_**

 ** _Just and f.y.i, as you've probably figured out by now, this story is supposed to be more Gohan centric than Goku and is following the events of Super and not GT, so I did a sizable rewrite of Chapter Four in order to make Gohan the main focus while removing the mention of Super Saiyan Four, not that I dislike the form or anything like that._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading and thank you to all of those who followed and clicked favorite on my story and my profile and another huge thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	12. Bio-Broly

Kyuuri swished the liquid in her glass back and forth while looking around the room uncomfortably, she had been let into Mr. Satan's house by Majin Buu and was just waiting for Videl to show up. The whole situation was strange to her, having been invited over, that is. She and Videl were barely acquaintances and weren't even close to being friends.

"Sorry I took so long." Videl said as she came out the adjacent hall. "Buu came to get me, but he gets distracted easily."

Kyuuri forced a small smile as she made eye contact. "It's okay." she began. "So...you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"What? Can't we girls just hang out?" Videl asked nervously.

Kyuuri sighed, taking up a stern expression. "We barely know each other, you'd have me believe you'd just invite me over out of the blue because you suddenly wanted to become friends with me?"

"Fine." Videl said with a sigh. "I know what you and you friends can do...and I want you to teach me."

"What are you talking about?" Kyuuri asked.

"I want to start with learning how to fly." Videl said.

"Fly? You mean like some Superhero? Who do you think I am, the Great Saiyaman?" Kyuuri said with a forced laugh.

"My Dad has seen firsthand what you and your friends can do, please, teach me." Videl pleaded.

"I think I'm leaving now." Kyuuri said as she stood up.

"I have something you might want to see before you go." Videl said as she stood up.

Kyuuri turned, having a bad but curious feeling forming in her.

"There are a lot of videos online of your friends, you kind of have to dig for them, but they're there." Videl said.

"You're confusing me...my friends?" Kyuuri asked, feigning ignorance.

"I see how close you are with Gohan, and I know you two didn't just become friends at school." Videl replied as she retrieved a laptop.

"Y'know, you're really starting to annoy me." Kyuuri growled.

Videl merely responded by standing up and turning the screen towards Kyuuri, an amateur video of her arriving on Earth, defeating the Police and fleeing the Z Fighters playing.

"How did you get this?" Kyuuri asked.

"It's not just that, there's more like it." Videl said, playing a video of Kyuuri facing off against Hirudegarn and another of her, in her Super Saiyan form, fighting Salza, Dore and Neiz after their escape from Hell.

"Fine, you know what I can do, I'll give you that." Kyuuri said. "But if you want to blackmail me with those videos..." she hissed.

"Blackmail?! No way!" Videl responded. "I just want you train me, so I can become like you! You, Gohan, his Dad...and that one angry looking guy...you're heroes."

"I'm no Hero." Kyuuri responded, an image of her past on the planet she inhabited before Earth flashing through her mind...the people bowing in fear of her.

"But you are, you saved the city from that monster, among other things." Videl answered.

Kyuuri grimaced, Bulma used her influence to make sure those videos, of her and the other Saiyans and Z Fighters alike never got out, needless to say she hadn't counted on this. "Listen, I'll consider it." Kyuuri said before walking towards the door.

Just as the Saiyan girl was about to grip the door knob, the door was blown down, Kyuuri hopping to the side to avoid it.

"Where's your father, where's Mr. Satan?" an irate Android 18 asked as she entered the house.

"D...D...Dad?!" Videl called out.

Android 18 turned to the side, a brief look of surprise crossing her face as she saw Kyuuri. "Oh, you're here." she said. "You're not going to try to stop me, are you?"

Kyuuri glanced over to Videl, the girl giving her a pleading look. The Saiyan girl glanced back at Android 18, even though she hated to admit it, she didn't know if she was even strong enough to take on 18 yet, not that she planned on it. "I...was just leaving." Kyuuri said as she headed for the door.

"Videl, what's going-" Mr. Satan began, Android 18 scowling as she saw him.

"Where is it?" Android 18 asked, shooting over to the man and grabbing him by his collar.

"Where is what?" Mr. Satan asked.

"You told me if I threw the match to you, you'd give me the prize money, and I still haven't gotten it yet." the woman asked.

"Oh yeah, that...well I still haven't gotten it either...I'm pretty mad about it myself." the World Champion said with a nervous laugh.

"Dad...you paid her to lose the match?" Videl asked.

"It's not how it looks." Mr. Satan said as the Android woman dropped him.

Android 18 walked over to a trophy case, taking one out and examining it...before breaking it in half.

"Hey now, take it easy!" Mr. Satan called out.

"Not until I get that prize money." Android 18 growled.

Kyuuri looked on, taking in the peculiarity of the situation when she heard a sigh and some giggling behind her. She turned to find, Krillin, Marron, Trunks and Goten standing in front of the house, watching the spectacle inside, Mr. Satan's screams filling the air as Android 18 shattered more belongings.

"She always does get aggressive when it comes to money." Krillin groaned.

"Listen to him, he's so scared." Trunks said with a laugh.

"What are all of you doing here?" Kyuuri asked.

"Oh, I'm just here to make sure 18 doesn't get out of hand." Krillin said nervously.

The Saiyan girl turned her head, watching the blonde Android trash Mr. Satan's house. "Looks like she already has." she said wryly.

"I know." Krillin said shakily.

"What about you two, what are you doing here?" Kyuuri asked.

"My mom and Dad are out and Gohan's busy." Goten said.

"Same here, so he's supposed to be watching us." Trunks said, motioning towards Krillin.

"Ah, I see, wait..did you say Gohan's busy?" Kyuuri asked.

"Yeah, why?" Goten asked.

"He just better not be training without me." Kyuuri growled.

 **oOo**

 ** _The Sacred Planet of the Kais_**

Gohan shattered a massive boulder with one hand, turning to destroy another the Supreme Kai threw at him with a ki blast.

The Half-Saiyan powered up, his clear aura flowing around him as his Full Potential Form fluctuated.

"One more!" Old Kai yelled as the Supreme Kai manifested a large chunk of metal and tossed it at Gohan.

The Half-Saiyan cried out as he shot forward and delivered a kick to it, breaking it in half.

"A...amazing." Supreme Kai said.

"Amazing yes, but still not what he wanted. Am I correct?" Old Kai asked.

"Yeah." Gohan said, looking down at his hands. "Before when I fought Cooler...I was able to combine Super Saiyan with the Full Potential form...but I haven't been able to do it since, no matter how dire the circumstance." he said.

"Well, leave it to a Saiyan to improve upon a technique that's supposed to be beyond improving." Old Kai said.

"It was like I could feel both forms at the same time." Gohan explained.

"There was an outward change too, while your hair remained black, your eyes turned blue and gold electricity appeared around the Full Potential Form's aura...are you sure you haven't seen anything like that since?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Positive." Gohan said, if he had been able to achieve that form, he could have beaten the army of Meta-Coolers and Kyuuri wouldn't have been captured.

"Well, back at it!" Old Kai called out.

"Huh..Wait!" Gohan said, barely blocking in time as a large chunk of rock flew at him, courtesy of Supreme Kai.

 **oOo**

"Papa, look!" Marron exclaimed, Krillin, Trunks, Goten and Kyuuri looking up as a car flew overhead, hovering over Mr. Satan's yard and landing in his pool.

The man who stepped out was dressed in a teal suit and a wide brimmed hat of the same color, his glasses gleaming in the sun as a smirk adorned his face. Suddenly his confident facade was shattered as his hat was blown off his head, straight towards the pool.

"That's suede!" the man exclaimed as he ran after it, leaping and catching it just in time, only to realize he was right above the pool, dropping into it immediately after.

"Uh, who is that guy?" Krillin asked.

"Nothing about the people on this planet surprises me anymore." Kyuuri said, putting a palm over her face as the man clambered out of the pool and knocked on the World Champion's front door.

 **oOo**

Android 18 put her fist through a bust of Mr. Satan's face, shattering it before focusing on the man.

"You owe me, and no amount of groveling will get you out of it, now get up! You look pathetic." she hissed.

Mr. Satan shot to his feet, he and 18 looking towards the door as the bell rang. As soon as the door was opened, a man in a teal suit strode in, a piece of paper in hand.

"Hey, if you're lookin' for my autograph, I'll show to my secretary and she'll show you the door." Mr. Satan said with a laugh.

"An autograph? Oh no." the man said with chuckle. "I come with a formal challenge."

"A challenge? No thanks, I've got other stuff to do." Mr. Satan said, beginning to turn away.

"Would you still turn down the challenge if it was from someone who knew you wet the bed at Summer Camp?" the man asked with a smirk.

Videl and 18 cocked an eyebrow at Mr. Satan, they're confusion growing as it seemed to mean something to him.

"Wait...there's only one person that knows that..." Mr. Satan said.

"I represent my Cousin, Lord Jaguar, remember him?" the man asked.

"Yeah, we used to train together." Mr. Satan answered.

"You two were equals correct?"

"Maybe when we were kids, but he challenged me and lost. He wisely gave up his dreams of being a Warrior after that." Mr. Satan replied.

"Would you two idiots shut up?! I don't care what happened at Summer Camp, I'm not leaving until I get paid." 18 growled.

"That's right, I've got more important things to do, now good day to you!" Mr. Satan said, pushing the man towards his front door.

"You know, if you don't accept my Cousin's challenge...he'll go public with the information, about Summer Camp and about you throwing the match to her." the man said, nodding towards 18.

Mr. Satan looked at the ground, a downcast expression crossing his face. "Fine, I'll go and fight Jaguar." he responded.

"Oh, you won't be fighting him, you'll be fighting his finest warriors." the man answered.

"What?! Jaguar has Warriors?" Mr. Satan exclaimed.

"So, shall we?" the man asked, motioning towards the door.

"You think you can just walk away, don't you?" 18 asked aggressively. "I know if I Iet you go, I'll never see you again and I'll never get paid, so I'm coming." she said.

"Fine by me." the man said with a grin as he lead them out to his car.

"Wait, Dad! Are you sure you want to do this?" Videl asked, concern in her voice.

"You heard the man, I need to." the World Champion began. "Besides, I'll have this all sorted out soon enough."

"Okay." Videl said cautiously.

"Take Marron and stay at Roshi's house while I'm gone." Android 18 said.

"No way, I'm coming too." Krillin said.

"You have to stay and take care of Marron, I'll be back soon enough." 18 said as she got into the car of the teal suited man.

"Ah man." Krillin said as he watched it take off.

"Well, unlike you, there's nothing keeping us here." Kyuuri said with a smirk.

"Are we going after them?" Goten asked excitedly.

"Don't pretend like you need my go ahead, I know you two well enough to say that even if I weren't here you'd head after them...now come on!" the Saiyan girl called out as she took off, Goten and Trunks after her.

"I seriously envy them sometimes." Krillin said as they left.

 **oOo**

"Wow, this place is amazing." Trunks said as they flew towards Lord Jaguar's island, a castle sitting on one side while an enormous yellow domed structure took up the other.

"Reminds me of Planet Trade ships." Kyuuri groaned.

"Look, they're landing!" Goten exclaimed.

Kyuuri and the two half-Saiyans touched down behind some rocks and watched as Hercule and 18 exited the car, an entire crowd of muscular, brightly colored individuals trained around them, Mr. Satan looking at them confidently.

"They don't look so tough." he said with a grin.

"These are Lord Jaguars Bio-Men." the man answered.

"Bio...men?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Yes, bio-engineered warriors designed to be as strong as possible." the man in the teal suit replied.

"Bio-engineered?" Goten asked.

"Bio-engineering is when you take a single cell and use it's genetic code to create an entire organism based around it." Trunks answered, Kyuuri and Goten looking at him in astonishment.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"You know everything!" Goten said.

"Well, my mom and her family are super into science, it's really no wonder where it comes from." Trunks responded.

"Still, didn't expect that from you." Kyuuri added. "Wait, something's happening."

"Well done, Men-Men." a voice rang out, Lord Jaguar appearing on the edge of a building up ahead, smiling as he rode a large wolf-like creature. "Welcome to my home, Mei Queen Castle!" he exclaimed as he gave his steed a push, the creature failing to move as he tilted forward, falling off of it and onto the ground below, Mr. Satan, 18, Men-men and the Bio-Men looking at him in a mix of confusion and concern as he laid there on his face, groaning before tilting back onto his feet.

"Forget about that!" he snapped as he walked towards Mr. Satan. "Good to see you again, old friend." he said sarcastically.

"What? You're Jaguar? You look like an ornament I'd put on my lawn." the World Champion said, commenting on the other man's exceptionally short and wide physique.

Lord Jaguar made to reply when he noticed 18, turning on his heels and approaching her. "Now who is this beautiful young woman?" he asked.

"Don't touch me, you creep." 18 said, smacking the man across the face and sending him flying across the courtyard.

Mr. Satan gave an arrogant grin to his former rival, watching him as he recovered from the blow. "I'll have you know she's one of my greatest disciples." he said.

"You have to be kidding me." Android 18 groaned.

"Fine them, I brought all of my warriors, it's just as well you should bring along one of yours." he growled. "Now shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the interior of the building.

"Let's get this over with." Mr. Satan said as they group made their way inside, Kyuuri, Goten and Trunks quietly following them.

The three Saiyans watched as Mr. Satan tried and failed to make an entrance, slipping on a discarded banana peel and falling into the ring below.

"Who's just leaving food lying around my stadium?" Lord Jaguar called out.

"You! Pick up after yourself!" Men-men called out.

"Yes of course, I'm sorry." a man answered.

"Wait a second." Kyuuri said.

"That voice sounds familiar." Trunks chimed in.

The trio watched as Maloja, the Priest from Natade Village, the place they defeated Broly months earlier stepped out of the shadows.

"What is he doing here?" Goten asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Kyuuri growled.

Mr. Satan's confidence gave way as he stood up in time to see the Bio-Men teleport into the ring with him, smirks plastered on their faces. "Y'know, I think I should give my Greatest Disciple a chance to prove herself!" he called out, turning to 18. "How about it?" he asked.

"Another Twenty-Million Zeni and they're good as gone." the Android replied.

"Fine, just help me out, here." Mr. Satan said quietly, 18 jumping from her perch and landing in the ring.

"Okay then, here's the bracket." Jagaur said, a screen on the other end of the room turning on, showing matches.

Android 18 extended her hand, shooting a ki blast at the screen, blowing it to pieces. "No, they can all come at me at once."

"But that wouldn't be in the spirit of fair spray!" Jagaur yelled.

"I think you mean 'fair play'." 18 replied derisively.

"Wait!" a voice rang out, Kyuuri, Goten and Trunks dropping into the ring.

"What is this? More of your Disciples? Bringing in reinforcements is cheating!" Jaguar shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Kyuuri growled, ignoring Jaguar and setting her eyes on Maloja.

"You know these people?" Jaguar asked.

Maloja looked around in panic as everyone turned towards him. "Not very well, just know them from my old Village is all." he said while backing away.

"Wait a second!" Trunks called out.

"I'm not waiting one second longer!" Bio-Men, attack!" Jaguar called out.

Mr. Satan ran for his life, cowering in a corner while 18 dodged a punch, jumping into the air and kicking the Bio-Man away before sending a flying sidekick onto another Bio-Man.

Kyuuri darted to side, avoiding a kick before grabbing her opponent by the throat and tossing him into another Bio-Man before lunging forward and delivering a jab to another Bio-man's chest, sending him flying out of the ring.

"You ready for this?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah!" Goten replied as the two boys took off, sending a barrage of ki blasts at the remaining Bio-Men, easily taking them out.

Jaguar growled as he watched his warriors fall, "Mr. Satan's Disciples" having felled them with ease. "Turn that thing off!" he commanded.

Men-men fumbled with the camcorder he held, cutting the power to it.

"I wanted to expose Mr. Satan as the world's biggest fraud, not glorify him even more." Jaguar groaned.

"So what now, Jaguar?" Mr. Satan called out.

"Now you'll face my Super Bio-Man!" Jaguar called out as the dome around them began to rise, revealing a whole facility full of tanks housing Bio-Men, scientists standing by and monitoring their vitals.

"Whoa!" Goten said as he and Trunks flew over to the nearest tube, a woman in a lab coat standing next to it. "Are all Bio-Men born in water?" he asked.

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that." the woman said in a pleasant tone.

"Don't worry, I know a lot about Bio-engineering." Trunks said confidently.

"Isn't that impressive?" the woman replied with a smile.

"Trunks, look!" Goten called out.

The purple-haired half-Saiyan turned to look, seeing a tube up above them. "That one has a tail." he replied.

"Looks like a Saiyan." Goten said.

The two flew up the platform, landing near the tank and looking in at it's occupant, slowly circling around it to see the man's face. Both boys felt a jolt of terror go through them as he woke and turned towards them.

"That's Broly!" Trunks called out as he and Goten flew away, landing back in the ring.

"What's wrong?" Kyuuri asked.

"He has Broly in one of those tube things up there!" Trunks answered.

Kyuuri's eyes went wide with shock, the memory of her near-death experience at the hands of the Legendary Super Saiyan flashing through her mind. The Saiyan girl disappeared, reappearing directly in front of Maloja, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him into the air. "Broly is dead! I saw him die! How is he here?" she asked.

"Who's Broly?" Mr. Satan asked.

"He's some super strong Saiyan who almost killed us." Trunks answered.

"What are they talking about? What's going on?!" Lord Jaguar asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kyuuri growled, charging a small energy blast at the end of her index finger and placing in front of Maloja's forehead.

"I...I haven't worked in years...ever since you got me banished from my Village I did whatever I had to to survive...when I heard Lord Jaguar was looking for DNA to create powerful warriors from I collected some of Broly's frozen blood and sold it to him." Maloja said frantically, breathing a sigh of relief as Kyuuri let the energy blast dissipate.

"You sold me who's DNA?" Jaguar asked.

"You don't want to know." Kyuuri said as she looked back at Maloja.

"You'll let me go...right?" the former Priest asked.

"Yeah, you can definitely go." Kyuuri said as she grabbed the man by his collar, jerking him forward before delivering a kick to his back and sending him across the room.

"Enough fooling around, what's going on here?" Android 18 called.

"Nothing, we're putting an end to this!" Kyuuri called out. "Trunks, Goten, come on!" she shouted, the two young half-Saiyans following her up to Broly's tank. "Ready?" she asked as she charged an energy blast.

"Yeah, let's kill this freak." Trunks said as he and Goten charged blasts of their own.

"Good...now!" Kyuuri shouted, all three releasing their blasts, the last thing the three saw was Broly opening his eyes and looking towards them.

 **oOo**

"Hey! They're destroying my Super Bio-Warrior!" Jaguar yelled, going silent as the room shook.

Android 18 and Mr. Satan looked up as Broly's tank exploded, sending the three Saiyans flying away.

Broly immediately took on his Legendary Super Saiyan form, looking around the room with a manic grin before tensing, the Culture Fluid from his tank showering him, merging with his body and twisting him into a humanoid mass of green slime, a few spikes of golden Super Saiyan hair sticking out of his head, his glowing red eyes scanning the room as he descended to the floor opposite Lord Jaguar.

"Hm, good, he's still alive." the man mused. "Super Bio-Warrior! Attack Mr. Satan!" Jaguar yelled.

The World Champion let out a frightened yelp as Bio-Broly charged at him, only for 18 to appear between them.

"You're...savin' me?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Of course, if you die I don't get paid." 18 replied. She quickly dodged a punch from Broly before launching a blast of ki at him, grimacing as it had no effect. The Android leapt in, delivering a kick to the mutated Saiyan, Broly quickly intercepting it, grabbing ahold of her leg and slamming her to the floor.

18 tried to stand, Broly delivering a punch to her chest, 18 staggering back before a kick from Broly sent her sprawling.

"He's..so strong." 18 said as she recovered, looking up to find an energy blast headed her way. She was too injured to evade it, she knew that much. The Android closed her eyes and braced herself, suddenly feeling two arms close around her.

"I've got you." Krillin said as he carried her to safety, setting his wife down a small ways away.

"Krillin...what about Marron?" Android 18 asked.

"I left her with Videl, now you tell me what's going on here." Krillin replied.

"Kyuuri, she said he was called...Broly." 18 replied.

Krillin's eyes went wide as his last meeting with Broly flashed through his head." "But that doesn't look anything like him."

"It has something to do with that fluid." 18 replied, gesturing towards the containers.

Just then, Broly caught up to them, whipping a hand back and striking Krillin, knocking him away.

Android 18 cried out as she shot a barrage of energy blasts at the Mutant Saiyan, the attack doing little against him as he trudged forward. The Android braced herself as Broly swung a fist towards her only to be knocked away by a kick from Kyuuri.

"Need some help?" Kyuuri asked, going Super Saiyan as she landed next to 18.

"What do you think?" the Android retorted.

Kyuuri brushed off her response as both female fighters launched at Bio-Broly. 18 landed a punch to his chest while Kyuuri slung a kick into the side of his head. Before the hulking Bio-Saiyan could react, he was hit by a blast from 18. Kyuuri watched as he went off after her, quickly flying in and slamming a shoulder into his back, knocking him to the ground.

"That's for last time!" Kyuuri shouted as she and 18 rushed at him simultaneously. As soon as they were in arm's reach, Broly recovered, standing up and unleashing an energy wave, stopping them both on the spot.

18 shielded her eyes, opening them quickly as Broly grabbed her and Kyuuri, slamming them into each other before tossing both into the wall opposite him.

Kyuuri staggered to her feet, beginning to prepare a kamehameha, only to let the blast die as Gotenks flew in, throwing a punch to the Bio-Saiyan's face before darting back.

"Big Tree Cannon!" the fused Saiyan called out.

Bio-Broly roared as the blast struck him.

"Did that do it?" Krillin asked as he flew up to them.

"Well, he did go Super Saiyan Three, but you never know with this guy." Kyuuri said.

As if on queue, Broly flew out of the dust, shooting ki blasts in every direction.

Everyone looked on in horror as every tank in the room burst, the green Culture Fluid pouring out and flooding the facility, the Bio-Men and Scientists around the ruptured tanks attempting to run, only to be absorbed by the virulent substance.

"Quick, go save as many as you can!" Kyuuri called out, Trunks and Goten defusing to rescue as many as possible.

"What about you?" Krillin asked.

"I'll distract Broly." Kyuuri said as she powered up, her golden aura flaring around her as she charged at the Bio-Saiyan, barely evading a punch as she spun over his head, loosing a ki blast onto him, before coming to a halt behind at his back and delivering a side kick, knocking the mutated Saiyan a short distance away.

"Ka-may-ha-may-HA!" Kyuuri roared, the blue torrent of energy shooting from her hands and towards Broly. For a moment the Saiyan girl could've sworn she saw Broly smirk, her eyes going wide as he deflected the blast. "Damn you." she growled as he shot an energy blast at her. The Saiyan girl braced for the impact, opening her eyes as it didn't come, finding Gohan standing in front of her, holding the ki blast back with one hand.

 **oOo**

As Krillin and 18 helped the Scientists make their escape, Jaguar and Men-Men looked upon what they had done, many of their own employees dead thanks to their actions.

"Are you staying here?" Maloja asked incredulously, his two associates refusing to answer. "Fine then, I'm leaving!" the former Priest called out as he leapt from his platform and ran along a nearby hallway towards the exit, skidding to a halt as the Culture Fluid blocked his way, he attempted to turn back, finding the fluid had found it's way to the hall's entrance. He let out a scream as he stood in the center, raising his staff and reciting an evil banishment incantation, crying out as the the liquid converged on him, absorbing his body completely.

"Are you guys coming?" Goten called out as Trunks flew over to him.

"No, we caused this." Jaguar said solemnly.

"We'll be staying right here." Men-Men added.

Trunks and Goten exchanged glances before taking off after the two, both Jaguar and Men-Men protesting as the boys lifted them up and headed off with them.

"Hey, look!" Goten said.

Trunks turned his head, looking over at the edge of the island, the Culture Fluid pouring off and solidifying as it touched the water before breaking apart.

 **oOo**

"Gohan!" Kyuuri called ecstatically.

"Did you miss me?" he joked.

"Just don't go off training without me again." Kyuuri said with a laugh.

Gohan gave his mate a self-assured smile before charging at Broly, the Half-Saiyan letting out a battle cry as he transformed, his white aura flaring up around him as his eyes turned turquoise, gold bolts of energy arcing over his body. "I'm back!" Gohan called out as he ducked a punch from Broly, darting in and jabbing him in the stomach before disappearing and reappearing behind him, throwing and elbow into the Bio-Saiyan's back before hitting him dead center with a ki blast.

Bio-Broly roared as he turned around, flinging multiple ki blasts at Gohan, the half-Saiyan easily deflecting them before teleporting over to Broly.

"Masenko!" he shouted, sending the Bio-Saiyan flying away before rushing in and delivering a barrage of lightning fast punches. Broly threw a fist at the half-Saiyan, Gohan easily catching it as Broly threw another, that punch likewise being intercepted.

The Bio Saiyan roared as he attempted to pull his arms free, Gohan smirking as he pulled back, bringing his opponent in close and striking him with both legs, sending him flying into the water below.

"Gohan, you're here!" Goten said as he and the rest of the group caught up.

"You might want to try being on time for a fight, you're getting to be too much like your Dad." Krillin said with a laugh.

"That form, it's the one you used against Cooler, right?" Android 18 asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was a one time deal for a while before Supreme Kai helped me get it back." Gohan said with a laugh.

"Wait, it's not over." Kyuuri called out as a green glow illuminated the water.

A 'Gigantic Omega' flew out of the water towards the group, Broly's signature attack shaking the earth as it rocketed towards them.

"Everyone stay back, I've got this." Gohan said. "Kamehameha!" he shouted quickly, the blast colliding with the Gigantic Omega in a blinding flash of light, the force of the two blasts sending shockwaves through the air, the Z Fighters bracing themselves against them. With one last push Gohan sent the blast back towards the water, the half-Saiyan falling into base form.

"Are you okay?" Kyuuri asked as he rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around the half-Saiyan.

"Yeah, I-" Gohan began, going silent as an enormous hand rose from the water, it's fingers closing on the blast and snuffing it out.

"What is that?" Krillin cried out.

"Broly...he's merged with the rest of the Culture Fluid." Kyuuri said.

"Wait, when Goten and I were rescuing the Scientists, we saw some of that stuff falling into the water, the water killed it or something." Trunks said.

"Any idea how we can knock him into the ocean?" Android 18 asked.

"What if we don't have to?" Gohan asked.

"What do you mean?" Krillin responded.

"If we combine our blasts, we could bring the water to him." Gohan said.

"You think we can make a wave big enough to take him out?" Kyuuri asked.

"Only one way to find out." Gohan replied with grin.

The Z Fighters levitated down, finding Broly headed for the nearby shore.

"Hey, over here!" Gohan yelled, charging a ki blast and slinging it at Broly, the Bio-Saiyan roaring as it struck him in the back, his towering form turning to face them.

"Ready?" Gohan asked.

"As we'll ever be." Krillin responded.

"Now!" the half-Saiyan called out.

Gohan, Goten, Krillin and Kyuuri launched Kamehameha's, the blasts combining into a single wave while Trunks launched a Finish Buster and 18 a ki blast of her own, each attack hitting the water simultaneously, a massive wave rising and heading towards Broly. The Mutated Saiyan roared as he charged through it, the wave washing over him without effect.

"What do we do now?" Krillin asked.

"Wait a second, he's slowing down." Trunks said.

The group watched as Broly slowly came to a halt, staggering along until he was barely a meter away from them when he stopped, the Culture Fluid he was composed of solidifying and turning gray as it died, taking Broly with it.

Gohan raised one hand, sending a ki blast into Bio-Broly's enormous body, shattering it's husk and destroying him, ending Broly for good, his legacy of terror was now over.

 **oOo**

"Help! Somebody!" Mr. Satan called, looking around frantically, cursing his decision to jump from Mei Queen Castle and into the waters below. "Oh, thank...oh it's you." Mr. Satan said as he heard someone fly over to him, turning to find 18 looking down at him with a smirk.

"I'll help you." she said.

"I...uh...you will?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Yeah, for One Hundred Million Zeni." the Android replied, looking on in amusement as Mr. Satan swam towards the shore, grumbling all the way.

 **oOo**

 ** _One week later_**

The Capsule Corps. grounds were decorated with streamers and balloons everywhere, the guests chatting as they took their seats.

"Goku, stop doing that." Chi-Chi said.

"I can't, I think it's too small." Goku said, pulling on his suit attempting to adjust it.

"If you actually wore suits more often we might actually know what your size is and could find one that fits you." she responded.

"Oh, hey Vegeta!" Goku said as the Saiyan Prince sat next to them, wearing his his usual white battle armor over a blue jumpsuit. "Bulma didn't make him wear a suit." Goku complained.

"How many times do I have to tell you, this is Saiyan formal wear." Vegeta growled.

"You got another pair lying around?" Goku joked, quieting down as he was met with a glare from Chi-Chi.

Gohan stood nervously in front of the crowd, dressed in the nicest suit he could find, quickly cocking his head to the side.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she joined them.

"Oh what is it now?" the Prince asked.

"I set out something nice for you to wear, would it kill you to wear something other than that armor all the time?" Bulma argued.

"I was just telling Kakarot, this is Saiyan formal wear." the Prince groaned.

"Hey, it's starting." Goten said.

The guest turned as the doors to the venue opened, Kyuuri walking in, white dress flowing in the wind as it swished along the ground around her lower body while her upper body was encased in her Saiyan armor.

"See?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Ugh, fine." Bulma said.

Gohan gave a small smile as she strode down the aisle, returning the expression.

"I'm not sure I'm the right choice for this." Piccolo said.

"Piccolo, I can't imagine having anyone other than you officiate our wedding." Gohan said.

"I...uh...okay, I'll do my best." the Namekian said begrudgingly.

Kyuuri smiled as she looked into Gohan's eyes as she made it to the stage, Gohan doing the same as the ceremony started.

 **oOo**

 ** _Meanwhile-Location Unknown_**

The blue skinned being took a step away from the plants he was tending to, taking a moment to check the time. "Hm, it's almost here." he said, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Lord Beerus will awaken soon enough."

 **oOo**

 ** _Hi, everyone! Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews, it makes this story as exciting to write as it is! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _I know the timeline placement is a little off (as per usual) but it was the only film I could think of that could fit in before we move on to, well, you can guess just by reading that last line._**

 ** _As far as Gohan and Kyuuri's wedding goes, I didn't want to write out the whole thing so as to leave some to the imagination, but having Piccolo officiate it was a must as he's arguably been a bigger part of Gohan's life than his own father...also he was the child of the former 'Demon King'...so there's that._**

 ** _Anyway, sorry for the wait, life's been crazy as usual, but here it is, Chapter twelve! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	13. Battle of the Gods Part l

Gohan couldn't help but smile as he looked Kyuuri in the eyes, the Saiyan girl doing the same, clasping his hands with the Saiyan Battlesuit gloves she insisted on wearing.

"I, Gohan, choose you Kyuuri to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what things I will discover. I will respect you as a person, a partner, and an equal. There is little to say that you haven't already heard, and little to give that is not already freely given. Before you asked me, I was yours and I am devoted to you in every way. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute."

"I, Kyuuri, choose you Gohan to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what things I will discover. I will respect you as a person, a partner, and an equal. There is little to say that you haven't already heard, and little to give that is not already freely given. Before you asked me, I was yours and I am devoted to you in every way. I too marry you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is without question."

"Kyuuri, I pledge to defend you from any harm that may befall you, no matter the cost."

"Gohan, I promise to kill anyone who tries to harm you or interfere with our relationship"

The crowd looked at couple strangely after their last two vows before the Piccolo cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Do you, Kyuuri-" Piccolo began, the Saiyan girl cutting him off.

"Let's hurry this up! I do!" she replied.

"Do you Gohan, take Kyuuri to be your...lawfully wedded wife?" the Namekian asked in his usual gruff tone.

"I do." Gohan answered.

Piccolo closed his eyes and chaffed slightly at having to say the next part. "You may kiss the Bride."

The whole gathering erupted in cheers as Gohan and Kyuuri wrapped their arms around each other, locking lips.

"My little boy's all grown up." Chi-Chi said tearfully.

"Reminds me of our wedding." Bulma said, Vegeta simply grunting in response.

The two newly-wed Saiyans walked back down the aisle, eventually exiting the venue where the guests were gathered, all throwing rice on them as they went, Bulma having to force rice into Vegeta's hand and make him toss it.

"That's a fine one he's got there, those Saiyans are so lucky." Roshi said.

"I think I got pretty lucky too." Krillin said, looking towards 18.

"You ever gonna give up the single life, Tien?" Yamcha asked as Gohan and Kyuuri got into their car, "Just Married written on the rear window.

"Can't say I've thought about it, but they sure do seem happy." Tien responded.

 ** _Two months later-Far Away_**

"What are you doing?! Hurry up!" a large Boar-like alien in regal attire yelled to a kitchen full of Chef's of the same race, making them pick up the pace.

Meanwhile, a race of Pig-like humanoids placed a massive array of dishes upon a banquet table as the royally dressed Boar-Alien dashed into the room, followed by the Chefs.

"Lord Beerus, these dishes were prepared by the finest Chef's on the Planet, they're delicious! Please, help yourself!" the Boar-Alien said in a forced sincere tone.

"Oh yeah, these plates?" Beerus asked, poking a strange purple dish with his fork and sniffing at another.

"You're so disrespectful, Lord Beerus." Whis remarked.

"What is this?" Beerus asked, holding up a bite of food with his fork.

The regally dressed alien turned to look at the nearest Chef, the man jolting upright and beginning to sweat nervously.

"It's top quality Arapurataneiz!" the man called out.

"Arapura...? What a bothersome name." Beerus remarked before swallowing a violet drink situated to his right.

The whole room, Whis excluded, watched tensely as Beerus swallowed it before cracking a smirk.

"I think it's delicious, the amount of salt, it's to my liking." he stated.

"So this planet...!" The Boar King said excitedly.

"However." Beerus interjected. "It's too greasy...this time I'll just destroy half."

"Half?" the King asked.

Beerus placed his hand on the table, raising a finger and tapping it, a shockwave moving outwards.

Beerus and Whis teleported a distance away and watched a perfect half of the planet explode, only leaving dust behind, the other half completely intact.

"Was it not to your liking, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked.

"It's not good to eat too much, greasy food, Whis." Beerus replied.

"Feeling more awake now, I take it?" Whis asked as he took Beerus and himself back to their home.

"Yes, tell me Whis, what's happened during my rest?" the God of Destruction asked.

"Well, Frieza wiped out Planet Vegeta like you asked."

"I would've done it myself, but Planet Vegeta was so far off the beaten path, I'd rather use the time for a nap. What a bunch of bumbling upstarts, those Saiyans, I could've given them an eternity to shape up and it still would have done nothing." Beerus said. "Say, if I ever cross paths with Frieza again, I may just wipe him from existence, he's so self-important."

"Impossible, I'm afraid." Whis responded. "During your nap, someone already defeated Frieza."

"What?!" Beerus exclaimed. "Someone more powerful than Frieza?"

Whis extended his staff, projecting an image of Goku going Super Saiyan on Namek while Frieza looked on.

"Strange, this scene looks familiar...who is that man in orange and blue?" the God of Destruction asked.

"He is a Saiyan, answers to the names Kakarot and Goku." Whis explained.

"Hm." Beerus said with a smile, narrowing his eyes. "When you said Planet Vegeta was no more, I thought the same went for the Saiyans."

"When planet Vegeta was destroyed, a few Saiyans who were on other worlds survived...eleven to be exact, though there are only four as of right now, King Vegeta's heirs being among them."

"Heirs?" Beerus asked.

"King Vegeta had two sons, the younger of which he banished due to his poor combat aptitude." Whis replied.

Beerus nodded, turning back to the projection of Goku's fight with Frieza. "I thought Saiyan hair was supposed to be black..so hard to believe one of them could be stronger than Frieza."

"The Saiyans have harnessed a potent technique of powering up they call "Super Saiyan." Whis answered.

"Super Saiyan...Super Saiyan..." Beerus said, narrowing his eyes. "Super Saiyan!" he finally announced. "That's it!"

"That was what?" Whis asked curiously.

"It's was Super Saiyan something." Beerus said as he levitated back and forth trying to remember. "Super Saiyan...God! That's it! Super Saiyan God!" he exclaimed. "I had a dream...a vivid dream...more like a premonition! I was fighting a Super Saiyan God." Beerus said.

"Lord Beerus, your premonitions rarely come true, remember the one about the pop star moving here?" Whis responded derisively.

"Are you mocking me?" Beerus countered.

"Just pointing something out." Whis explained.

"Fine, come with me." Beerus answered.

"Seer! Seer where are you?!" Beerus called out as he and Whis walked through a Garden, both coming to a halt as a Scepter with a bowl of water on the end came crashing to the ground before rising back up to their eye level.

From within the bowl of water, a small blue fish emerged, poking his head out of the surface and using his small arms to hold himself up. "What is it? I was taking a walk."

"Thirty-nine years ago did you not prophesize that I would meet my arch-rival on this date?" Beerus asked.

"Hm, did I say that?" the fish asked.

"Yes you did." the God of Destruction answered.

"Hm, must be true then." the Oracle Fish answered.

"You hear that? I'll meet my rival! And he will be a Super Saiyan God!" Beerus shouted excitedly.

"Seems far-fetched, the prospect of you even having an arch-rival, Lord Beerus." Whis replied.

"Well, even if the Oracle Fish exaggerated, a fascinating adversary is due to emerge, and that is why I prematurely woke from my slumber!" Beerus said.

"Well, that's one mystery solved, do you plan on paying a visit to the surviving Saiyans?" Whis asked.

"Of course, I must track down this Super Saiyan God." Beerus replied.

"Super Saiyan God, such a grandiose and over-the-top name, sounds tacky, if you ask me." Whis said as he located the Saiyans with his staff. "It seems most of them, four by my count, in sector four-zero-three-two-three on planet four-seven-seven, it's a little planet called Earth."

"Most of them? I thought you said only four remained." Beerus replied.

"It seems that I missed some." Whis said, looking into the orb on the end of his staff. "Ah, and that would be why, three of them are only Half-Saiyan, while the other three are fully Saiyan." Whis answered.

"Where are the other two, then?" Beerus asked with a grin.

"It would seem there's one currently on King Kai's planet, but if you want to know where the closest Saiyan is, he would be on the Sacred Planet of the Kais." Whis replied.

"Hm, the anticipation is killing me." Beerus said with a grin. "These Saiyans really seem to get around, let's pay a visit to the Sacred Planet of the Kais."

 **oOo**

Kyuuri gritted her teeth in frustration, closing her eyes and tilting her head towards the ground for a moment before glancing back at Videl. Gohan and Goku had gone off to train with Deities and here she was, stuck training a human.

Videl let out a yelp as she almost dropped back to the ground, looking down shakily as she levitated a few feet above the grass. "How is this?" she asked.

"I could do better when I was child." Kyuuri answered wryly.

"Well, you're my teacher so maybe it has something to do with you." Videl retorted.

Kyuuri's head shot back up, the Saiyan girl regarding the human girl with a growl. "You think I'm not doing well enough?"

"Well...I mean..." Videl trailed off, a fearful tone to her voice.

"How about I train you the way I was trained?" Kyuuri asked with a smirk.

"Um...sure...?" Videl answered uneasily.

"Okay then! Let's get started!" Kyuuri said excitedly as she pointed a finger at Videl. "Better get to flying." the Saiyan girl suggested.

Videl shakily rose about a meter into the air when Kyuuri shot a beam of ki directly over her shoulder.

"Hey, you could've hit me with that!" Videl accused.

"That's the point! Now do your best to stay out of the way!" Kyuuri shouted as she loosed a barrage of ki beams. Videl nearly being hit by every one as she flew from side to side, almost falling with every attempt to dodge it.

"Hm, this isn't working." Kyuuri mused. The Saiyan girl suddenly took off, throwing a jab and a sidekick at Videl, the other girl barely avoiding them before losing her balance and falling back, barely able to stop herself from hitting the ground. She turned her attention back up to find Kyuuri preparing a ki blast.

"Dodge!" Kyuuri shouted.

Videl let out a frightened yip as she darted to the side.

Kyuuri grinned as she loosed ki blast after ki blast, Videl dodging each one. The Saiyan girl chased after her, throwing multiple blasts and loosing barrages of ki beams and every now and again getting in close to throw a kick or punch, Videl only being skimmed by a few of her attacks.

Videl's chest heaved as she darted out of the way of another blast before flying at Kyuuri and letting loose a full-force jab.

The Saiyan girl smiled as she caught the punch with ease, locking eyes with Videl.

"What's so funny? You could've killed me!" the human girl exclaimed.

"Look down." Kyuuri replied.

Videl released a short scream as she saw solid ground far, far below her, the two women floating among the clouds.

"I didn't bring us up here, I was following you." Kyuuri stated.

"I flew all the way up here?" Videl asked.

"The reason you couldn't fly like this before wasn't because of improper ki control or lack of skill, it was because you put too much thought into it, so I distracted you with some simple attacks." Kyuuri answered.

"You call that a distraction? You could've hurt me." Videl answered.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Kyuuri asked as she and Videl slowly descended back to the ground.

"It did, but you didn't have to have so much fun with it." Videl said, glancing at the multiple places Kyuuri's beams and blasts had singed her clothing.

"Hey." the Saiyan Girl began. "Don't complain, the way I was taught, it was do or die...and I did almost die...more than a few times."

"Jeez, who trained you?" Videl asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kyuuri said, visions of Cooler's underlings throwing ki blasts at her when she was just a toddler flashing through her mind.

"Okay then..." Videl said. "Will I be seeing you at Bulma's birthday party today?"

"That's today?" Kyuuri asked.

"Yeah, I almost forgot myself, but my Dad gets so excited for these types of things." Videl said with a laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there." Kyuuri answered. Sometimes she forget who Videl's father was and never did quite figure out why this planet loved him so much.

"Hey...thanks for teaching me how to fly, no one will believe it." Videl said with a laugh. Oh, and congratulations."

"It's no problem...and congratulations on what?" Kyuuri asked.

"Getting married! Speaking of that, will I see Gohan at the party too?" Videl said.

Kyuuri glanced down at her ring, smiling slightly before looking back up at Videl. "Gohan better show up." she said with a grin.

 **oOo**

"Do you sense it?" Old Kai asked, dread in his voice.

"He can't...he can't be awake already, it's too early." Grand Supreme Kai said as he tracked the God of Destruction and his teacher.

"He's coming this way!" Old Kai exclaimed.

"What?! Why?" Grand Supreme Kai asked.

"Because you're watching me, for starters." Beerus said as he and Whis arrived.

"We were just...making sure you had a safe trip." Grand Supreme Kai said with nervous laugh.

"I'm sure..." Beerus said as he strolled past the two Kais.

"Is there something we can help you with, Lord Beerus?" Old Kai asked.

"Yes, actually." the God responded, turning and locking eyes with Old Kai.

"We'll do whatever we can." Grand Supreme Kai said.

Beerus raised his fist, jutting his thumb out and pointing it backward at his attendant. "Whis here told me there was a Saiyan on your world...but I can't seem to find him."

"He must be talking about Gohan." Grand Supreme said quietly.

"Hey, don't think I can't hear you two conspiring." Beerus snapped.

"Who is this 'Gohan' you speak of? If he's training with you he must be promising." Whis chimed in.

Both Kais exchanged glances before facing their two visitors.

"He's one of my students, I started training him when Majin Buu was released." Old Kai answered.

"Ah, so that guy got loose again?" Beerus asked with a smirk. "Did this Saiyan kill Majin Buu?"

"No, his father did...I shouldn't have said that." Grand Supreme Kai trailed off.

"Interesting, where can I find these two?" Beerus asked.

"I'm afraid Gohan left a short while ago...but his father, Goku, is on North Kai's world." Old Kai answered.

"This 'Goku', he's the same Saiyan who defeated Frieza, is he not?" Whis asked.

"Mhm, that would be him." Old Kai said.

"Excellent, let's go Whis, I'm getting impatient." Beerus blurted out.

"Right away." Whis said, tapping his staff and teleporting the two of them away.

Supreme Kai looked incredulously at Old Kai. "You just sent Beerus the Destroyer God after Goku!" he exclaimed.

"It's better than sending him to Earth where all the others are." Old Kai said grimly.

"Do you think Goku has a chance?" Supreme Kai asked.

"You know as well as I that he'll be defeated, but maybe it will lead to Beerus leaving the Earth alone...I'm just glad he's gone...he's the one that sealed me in the Z Sword, you know." Old Kai replied.

Supreme Kai merely looked on incredulously, not knowing what to say.

 **oOo**

 ** _King Kai's World_**

King Kai tensed, a drop of sweat running down his brow. "And you just sent him right over?" he argued.

"Watch your tone, North Kai." Old Kai advised. "Beerus is trying to find all of the Saiyans, I'm afraid Goku was the only one located far enough away that we could avoid too much damage."

"Destroying my home will be quite a bit of damage...but I see what you mean." North Kai said as he peered out the window, watching Goku run back and forth with a massive amount of weight tethered to him.

"He'll be there any minute, so you might want to prepare yourselves." Old Kai said.

"Okay, fine then...wish me luck." King Kai said as he ended their discussion. "Jeez, Bubbles, this is bad, this is really bad." King Kai said, his primate partner hooting in response.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air, King Kai running outside. "What's wrong, Goku? Is he here?" the Kai asked frantically.

"No...I...I...I'm missing Bulma's birthday party! She's going to kill me." the Saiyan man said.

King Kai skidded to a halt right in front of the Saiyan man. "Don't scare me like that!" he screeched before taking on a more solemn expression. "We're in for some serious trouble, Goku. As we speak, Beerus the Destroyer is on his way here."

"Beerus the Destroyer?" Goku asked.

"He's the God of Destruction of our universe, he's destroyed countless worlds and killed even more, he's a pretty big deal!" King Kai explained.

"Man, I don't know who's scarier, this guy or Bulma...you don't know what she's capable of when she's angry." Goku said nervously.

 **oOo**

"WHAT?! Not coming?" Bulma asked incredulously as Gohan poured some wine into her glass. "Why would he be training on King Kai's Planet during my birthday party?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Piccolo said in his usual aggressive tone.

"Even so, you'd think he'd make time for my party, I even sent a 'save-the-date' six months ago!"

"Hey, where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Looks like he's off training too, I've just about had it with these Saiyans." Bulma said before shooting Kyuuri a cautious glance. "No offense to you of course, you had the decency to show up."

"Of course, anything for one of Gohan's friends." Kyuuri said as genuinely as she could manage.

"I'm gonna go check up on Piccolo." Gohan said as he and Kyuuri walked away. "I know you'd rather be training." Gohan said with a laugh.

"Of course I would, but we're married now, so if something's important to you, it's important to me." Kyuuri said as she clasped Gohan's hand.

"You know I think the same." Gohan said with a grin. "You got me back into training, without you I think I probably would've forgotten how to go Super Saiyan." he joked.

"You were basically acting just like a human when we met." Kyuuri replied. "I brought out the Saiyan in you."

"You did." Gohan said, stopping for a moment, he and Kyuuri sharing a kiss before moving on.

Piccolo leaned against a wall, Bulma was his friend, but parties still irritated him, all the noise got him easily.

"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan called out as he rounded the corner.

"Gohan, Kyuuri, you two should be out there with everyone else." the Namekian replied.

"You're not getting away that easily." Kyuuri responded.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"You're the only friend of ours who hasn't got their copy of our wedding photos yet." Gohan said. "There weren't many with you in them, but I didn't find a decent shot of you in the group picture!" Gohan said as he handed the Namekian a photo.

Piccolo lightly gasped as he looked at it, glaring down at the photo.

"Sorry about that...I couldn't find one where you had your eyes open." the Half-Saiyan said.

"Seriously, you look angrier than Vegeta all the time." Kyuuri chimed in.

"It's fine with me." Piccolo said.

"I'm glad you like it, see you around." Gohan said as he and Kyuuri headed back to the party.

"So that guy seriously called himself the 'Demon King' and ruled the world at one point?" Kyuuri asked.

"I'm a bit fuzzy on the details, but that about sums it up. Y'know, he and my dad still considered each other enemies when I was born, but they started to warm up to each other the first time I was kidnapped." Gohan said.

"The first time? I only remember you telling me about your Uncle Raditz trying to take you." Kyuuri remarked.

"Oh yeah, I guess I never told you, huh? The first time I was kidnapped by this guy called 'Garlic Junior'." Gohan said.

"...Garlic Junior?" Kyuuri asked. "Just when I thought I was getting a handle on how strange this world is."

As the two made it back to a party they were soon struck by a sudden commotion, Mr. Satan standing wide eyed a short distance away.

"I think you're mistaken, he's not a worker. This is Mr. Briefs." Ox King said.

"The Mr. Briefs...as in the owner of Capsule Corps?" Mr. Satan asked.

"And don't forget the richest man in the world!" Chi-Chi said.

"Dear, you're the richest man in the world?" Bulma's mother asked.

"Well this is news to me too." Mr. Briefs said before turning back to Mr. Satan. "So what you will be having to drink?"

"Oh no! I should be getting you something to drink! What can I get ya?" the World Champion asked.

"Y'know, I have some trouble liking Videl, but how can someone as level-headed as her come from something like that?" Kyuuri asked.

"I guess she gets it from her mother?" Gohan said, unsure.

"That guys such a...well, I'll just leave it at that." Kyuuri answered.

 **oOo**

 ** _Inside Capsule Corps._**

Pilaf looked around as Mai and Shu held him up, the self-proclaimed Emperor leaping back to the ground and leading his cohorts down the hallway before ducking into and ransacking nearby closet.

"Where are those Dragonballs?!" Pilaf growled.

"It's hard to get around a house this big when we're stuck in such small bodies." Mai said in an accusatory tone.

"Yeah, we can't even get part time work." Shu added.

"You guys better not be blaming me for this! I am Emperor Pilaf!" the small blue-skinned man shouted.

"I seem to remember last time we got the Dragonballs you said 'Oh Shenron, make us young again'!" Mai responded.

"I stand by that, it was a good wish." Pilaf said.

"It was good news for me, when you're aging in dog years you need all the youth you can get." Shu replied.

"Ruling the world is no fun if you're too old and wrinkly to enjoy it!." Pilaf growled. "For now we have to find the Dragonballs! If you can't find them, then just grab anything that looks valuable then get out!"

Shu and Mai saluted before following Pilaf down the nearest hall, eventually coming across a room marked 'Bingo Prizes: Keep Out'.

The three burst into the room, marveling at all the prizes.

"What?! They're giving away a Castle? I hate these rich people!" Pilaf called out.

"Emperor, look!" Shu called out.

"What, did you find the Dragonballs?" Pilaf asked.

"No, but I got a year's supply of canned hams!" the Dog answered.

"Fine, take a box or two." Pilaf answered.

Mai scurried about the room, checking out a gold-plated piano before finding a small box, opening it and marveling at the massive diamond inside. "Is that?" she asked.

"The worlds biggest diamond!" Pilaf answered.

"If that's second prize, then first must be..." Pilaf began, the three cheering as a table holding the Dragonballs rose up next to them.

Suddenly a voice sounded in the room. "What are you doing in the prize room?" Trunks asked.

"We're friends of the boy that lives here!" Pilaf called out.

"You're not my friends." Trunks said.

"What? You're the boy that lives here?" Pilaf asked.

"Whoa, did that monkey just talk?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Monkey?! I'm Emperor Pilaf!"

"Goten! Come get a load of this talking monkey!" Trunks yelled as Pilaf could be heard screaming that he was in fact, not a monkey, in the background.

The Pilaf Gang watched as Goten entered the room, all three being seized by terror.

"That Hair..." Pilaf said. "Those blank, innocent eyes."

"They look familiar..." Mai and Shu stammered in unison.

"It's that Giant Ape Monster Kid!" they all screamed in unison before running away.

Trunks watched as Mai took off, unable to look away from her.

The girl came to a sudden halt, running back and outstretching her arm. "I didn't mean to take it." she said as Trunks noticed the massive diamond in her grip, the half-Saiyan taking it back before she ran away.

"Wow, that was pretty weird, even for our standards." Goten remarked.

 **oOo**

 ** _King Kai's Planet_**

King Kai gasped as he felt Beerus getting closer. "Goku, go hide in the house!" he shouted.

"What? Why? I can't sense anything." he answered.

"That's because you can't sense Deities! Now just do it!"

"Ah, okay King Kai." the Saiyan man said as he hid in the Kai's house.

"Lord Beerus is almost here." King Kai said to Bubbles.

"And now I am here." Beerus said, clearly amused.

"Oh, Lord Beerus, you're here!" King Kai called out.

Goku watched as Whis arrived, Beerus standing behind him, out of view. "So that's Beerus, he does look important." the Saiyan said, mistaking Whis for the God of Destruction.

"Lord Beerus! What brings you to my humble abode?" the Kai asked.

"Well, there's a small matter I'd like to discuss with _that Saiyan you're harboring_!" Beerus called.

"Busted!" Goku said.

"Come on out!" Beerus called.

Goku leapt out the window, running towards Beerus. "Hi! It's me, Goku, I'm a Saiyan from Earth!" he said, staggering back as King Kai leapt over to and hit him over the head.

"I knew you'd say that! You're old enough to offer a proper greeting! Show some respect!" the Kai yelled.

Goku straightened up, extending his hand to Beerus. "My name is Sir Goku, Sir. It is an honor for you to meet me."

"If you say so." Beerus answered. "Now that that's out of the way, I've been meaning to ask something, do you know anything of a Super Saiyan God?"

"I know a lot about plain old Super Saiyan, but Super Saiyan God ain't ringing any bells dude." Goku said, once again straightening out after a glare from King Kai. "I know not of it, Good Sir."

"This is also the first I'm hearing of a Super Saiyan God." King Kai answered.

Beerus took up a disappointed expression before walking over to Goku. "You're the one that slayed that bastard Frieza."

"Frieza?" Goku asked. "That was me alright, I beat him, Sir."

"It doesn't seem possible you could defeat him as you are." Beerus remarked. "You must have transformed into one of these Super Saiyans."

"Yeah, it's quite the power-up, you're very well informed." King Kai said.

"And yet you know nothing of this Super Saiyan God." Beerus said. "Say, Whis, is Prince Vegeta capable of this transformation.

"Yes, and so are all the other Saiyans on Earth." Whis responded.

"Wow, you really are a knowledgable fellow." King Kai observed.

"Well then, I supposed I should go ask one of them." Beerus said.

Before King Kai could respond, Goku dashed forward, locking eyes with Beerus. "Do you think before you could go you could show me just a little bit of your power?" he asked.

King Kai let out a frightened yelp, shoving Goku. "He's just joking, must be going delirious after meeting a Deity!" King Kai laughed nervously.

"Oh come one, just a little sparring match?" Goku asked.

"Well...if you insist." Beerus agreed.

King Kai screamed as he ran back to his house. "Hold onto your hat, Bubbles!" he called as he ran inside, Bubbles crawling into the window.

"So, show me what you've got." Beerus said.

Goku brought in his arms and planted his feet, taking a deep breath before a golden aura erupted around him, his hair turning gold and his eyes turquoise. "This is Super Saiyan." he said before charging up again, his hair becoming more pointed as electricity arced across his body. "And this is a Super Saiyan who's ascended, it's called Super Saiyan 2."

Beerus watched in amusement as Goku tensed bending over as his muscles bulged.

"And this..." Goku said through bared teeth. "Is to go even further beyond!" he said as his aura seemed to explode, electricity shooting in all directions as his hair extended all the way to his waist. "It's called Super Saiyan 3, but if it's too much I can always dial it back to Super Saiyan 2 for ya." the Saiyan said.

"No, no, this will be just fine." Beerus answered.

"Oh yeah?" Goku asked.

"Mhm, now come at me!" Beerus responded.

Goku wasted no time in launching himself at Beerus, the Deity easily catching each jab, hook and kick. The Saiyan man faded back, using instant transmission to appear behind Beerus, the God of Destruction catching Goku's fist as he threw a jab and tossed him across King Kai's world.

Beerus easily caught up to Goku, the Saiyan looking up just in time to see Beerus, the Deity flicking him in the forehead, sending the Saiyan careening across the small planetoid again. With a defiant roar, Goku flew over to Beerus, the God dodging the Saiyan's fist, King Kai releasing a startled cry as the force of Goku's punch blew a hole straight through the planet.

"Is this all?" Beerus asked with a smirk.

Goku didn't bother to respond, instead using instant transmission one more time, throwing a ki charged punch at Beerus, the God of Destruction dodging to the side and delivering a tap to Goku's forehead before delivering a powerful chop to his shoulder, the Saiyan man's eyes going wide as he fell back into his base form, collapsing on the spot.

King Kai ran from his house, Bubbles in tow. "Goku, are you alright?" he asked as he ran to the crater the Saiyan man fell into.

"He'll be alright, thank him for the amusement when he wakes up." Beerus said with a grin.

"Alright, to Earth then, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked.

"Of course, I haven't seen Prince Vegeta in a while so let's go pay them a visit." the God of Destruction answered as he stepped over to Whis. "North Kai, I bid you a good day." he said as the duo teleported away.

King Kai looked down at the unconscious Goku, wishing he had some Senzu beans. "The Earth's gonna be in some pretty serious trouble, I've gotta tell Vegeta."

 **oOo**

The Saiyan Prince darted around inside a large room, moving as fast as he could to avoid the lasers the small drones fired at him, the Saiyan man working his way close enough to turn each one off with a light tap.

"Hey Vegeta!" a voice resounded.

The Saiyan man, taken by surprise, planted his fist in one of the drones, destroying it before he turned the training room off. "This had better be good."

"It's serious." King Kai began. "Beerus the Destroyer is on his way to Earth as we speak."

"Beerus the Destroyer? That sounds familiar." Vegeta said, a concerned tone in his voice.

"He's already taken down Goku and he's looking for you." King Kai continued.

"What?! Kakarot's down?!" Vegeta asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it only took two blows." the Kai answered.

"Two blows? You're serious?!" the Prince asked.

"Unfortunately I am...you're all that's standing between him and the Earth at the moment." King Kai replied before ending his telepathic call.

The Saiyan Prince was quick to put on his battle suit and run outside, tearing down the path to Bulma's party.

"Vegeta, wait!" a voice called.

"What do you want?" Vegeta growled.

"Supreme Kai called out to me." Gohan said.

"Something about a guy named Beerus." Kyuuri added.

"He's on his way here and you'd do well not to engage him." Vegeta said.

"Supreme Kai told me all about him and what he's done, shouldn't we at least try to stop him?" Gohan asked.

"He's already defeated your father, do you want to be next?" Vegeta growled.

"Wait, he took down Goku?" Kyuuri asked.

"Is my Dad okay?" Gohan asked apprehensively.

"I assume so, if he wasn't King Kai would have told me so." Vegeta responded.

"So all the Kais are pretty freaked out by this, huh?" Gohan replied.

"So what are we supposed to do if we can't fight him?" Kyuuri asked.

"Don't piss him off." Vegeta answered as he walked away.

The three continued down the path, eventually making their way back to Bulma's party.

"There you guys are, I was wondering where you got off to." Bulma said as she saw Kyuuri and Gohan. "Oh hey, you brought Vegeta!" she said cheerfully before her expression soured. "What is it with you? It's not Halloween, are you always going to wear this costume?!"

Kyuuri and Gohan backed away as they saw Vegeta begin to tense before he stood up. "Shut up, woman!" he shouted, the party going silent and all the guests looking at him in horror.

"This is my birthday party, jerk!" she called out.

Vegeta made to respond before he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Oh Prince Vegeta!" it called, distant at first but seemingly coming closer.

"Vegeta, what is it? What's going on?" Gohan asked.

Everyone watched as Vegeta took off, tearing through every bush and shrub, even looking in the trash cans.

"Well, I guess it finally happened. I knew Vegeta would lose it eventually." Krillin said.

"I'm going to go figure out what he's after." Gohan said.

"Be safe." Kyuuri said. The Saiyan woman levitated into the air to get a better view when something caught her eye, two newcomers sitting off to the side, their strange appearance sticking out to her.

"Oh look, Whis, someone's coming." Beerus said.

"Definitely doesn't look like Prince Vegeta." Whis answered.

Kyuuri touched down in front of the two, slowly approaching them. "Are you who Vegeta's looking for?"

"Is he still looking? And here I thought he was ignoring me." Beerus said with a laugh.

"You're him...aren't you?" Kyuuri asked.

"Him? You'll have to more specific." Beerus said, even though he knew full well what she meant.

"Beerus...the God of Destruction?" the Saiyan girl asked.

Just then Gohan and Vegeta rounded the corner, the former taking up a defensive stance whilst a look of fear took over Vegeta's features.

 **oOo**

 ** _Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Earlier in the chapter I had Whis mention that eleven Saiyans survived Planet Vegeta's destruction, just in case you were wondering, aside from Goku, Vegeta and Kyuuri, there were Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Broly, Paragus (Broly's father), Tarble and Kyuuri's parents, the latter eight of them dying by other means._**

 ** _Since Battle of the Gods has a lot of content I'm splitting it up into two parts. After this I will of course be moving on to "Resurrection F" which I'll probably divide into three or four parts. "Resurrection F" is going to be a season finale of sorts until I can get caught up with Dragonall Super. I just wanted to know what you all thought of the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 tournament, should I cover that, or skip directly to the return of Future Trunks and the Black Goku arc? Let me know!_**

 ** _As for if Gohan and Kyuuri will have kids, you'll find out in part 2!_**

 ** _Thanks for favoriting, following and reviewing! See you all next time!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


End file.
